Double Dating
by Rubytronix
Summary: Connor, Abby and their friends Becker and Jess meet up together after work. This is Jess' chance! Can she get Becker to see her as more than a friend? It doesn't always work out as they'd like, but.. well, we'll have to see what happens! Contains Connor/Abby fluff- Slight Matt/Emily- some drama in the ARC and lots of twist and turns for Jess and Becker on the way!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

_Summary: - Please be kind! I have only ever written a tiny bit of Becker and Jess (Vancouver Calling), but this time, my story contains both couples- Becker/ Jess and Connor/ Abby. This is because it's a gorgeous day- the sun's shining, people look happy and young couples should be spending time together, enjoying both the weather and each other! Set after S5 episode 6_

_Please review if you think it's OK!_

**Double Dating**

**Chapter One**- Conventions

Becker was standing in the armoury taking inventory- so many weapons had been lost during the New Dawn fiasco! He'd need to restock immediately or there could be serious repercussions. He called Jess and asked her if she was available to assist and if she could possibly make him a spreadsheet with details of what was needed. Jess confirmed she was free, but he'd been waiting there for some time now. He wished she'd hurry- it had been a long day and he just wanted to get this done and go home to a nice hot shower, a meal and his bed!

"Sorry, Becker!" Jess said as she came bounding into the room at full speed, "Lester waylaid me. I'm free now, if you need me."

"Please! I'm not too good with computers. It would get the job done far quicker with your nimble fingers helping me. I'd ask Temple but he's so down after New Dawn, that I thought he needed some time with Abby."

"It's fine. Really. Oh, by the way- Lester asked me to give you this..." With that, Jess handed Becker a memo, and as he began to read it, she got lost in her own thoughts. Of course she hadn't minded when Becker had asked her for help- in fact she was secretly pleased- she had a huge crush on him, and loved spending even a few moments in his company. She looked at him now, seriously reading Lester's memo, frowning a little as he tried to make out the indecipherable scrawl on the page. His eyelashes were long and luscious, and his hair was slightly longer than usual- he'd told her he was due for a cut, but if truth be known, she liked it a little longer. She dreamed of running her fingers through the dark, soft strands...

"JESS!" Becker's voice finally penetrated through her daydreams.

"Oh, sorry- bit tired, I guess. Did you say something?"

"No- I was just... the memo from Lester says there's an arms convention tomorrow! He wants me to go and review if anything would be suitable for the ARC. Wonder if they've got a tank!"

"Oh, that's cool! Guns aren't really my thing, but I know you find them interesting. You'll enjoy it, and maybe find some great stuff!"

"Oh! Well, actually I was going to ask you to come with me- to keep notes and stuff, but don't worry- I'll ask Abby instead- she'll want to make sure we don't get anything to injure the animals unnecessarily. I'm sure she..." Becker cut off what he was saying as just at that precise moment Abby and Connor entered, bickering about something.

Jess could have kicked herself! She berated her big mouth! Why, oh why had she said anything! She could have spent an entire day with Becker! She pulled herself together in time to hear Becker say to Abby…

"You'll come? That's marvellous, Abby! Thank you so much- your input will be invaluable!"

"But Abby!" a voice whined "The Star Wars convention! I so wanted us to go! Now I haven't got anyone to go with!"

"I already told you no, Connor!" Abby replied "Star Wars isn't my thing…hey, how about you Jess! You and Connor love watching those movies. And look here-" Abby looked at the memo Becker had given her "They're both in the same building! That's too much of a coincidence to miss! Becker and I can go to his gun convention and you and Jess can go to the Star Wars…thing- then we could all meet up afterwards for a meal?"

Both Connor and Jess lit up like they had just been given a birthday present! "Perfect!" they said. Becker wasn't too sure though. A foursome with Temple! When he looked up and saw Connor's sparkling eyes, though, he just couldn't bring himself to refuse. That was the happiest Connor had looked in days. And spending some time with Jess could only be a good thing! He covertly looked at Jess under his lashes- she looked adorable, as usual. He knew she liked him- but was it just a school girl crush? He was too old for those childish games, he wanted something more- a serious relationship, but maybe Jess was just too young. She did look above cute, though!

Jess was delighted after her earlier disappointment. She was as geeky as Connor, in some ways and loved sci-fi as much as he did. The chance to dress up, though- that was just bliss to her. Her mind was already planning what shimmering outfit she could wear. Nothing too much- not if they were going for a meal afterwards- with Becker! She wanted to attract him, not repel him! A meal…with Becker! OK, it wasn't like a real date, but… with Becker! The only meal she'd ever shared with him was some chinese takeaway in a car during a stakeout which had been really nice- but not exactly romantic, and nothing much had happened since. She had to admit it! She was besotted with the man. The trouble was, she didn't even know if he had a girlfriend already- or a boyfriend! He never spoke about his private life. She'd read his file over and over again, fooling herself into believing it was her job to read everyone's files- but they hadn't given her any clues about his life outside of the ARC at all! This was her chance to find out more in an informal setting with friends having a meal together- perfect! She had to behave in a more grown up way to attract him!

"That would be delightful." she said primly, and everyone looked at her in amazement. OK, that was too much, she thought- she had to be herself, and if he didn't like her as Jess, then she'd just have to live with it.

"Just joking! It's going to be awesome! Come on, Connor show me the leaflet!"

The others turned back to their conversations, awkward moment averted, and as Connor and Jess' dark heads bent together pouring over the pamphlet detailing the Star Wars extravaganza, the other two discussed the gun convention amid indulgent glances thrown every now and again at their two excitable colleagues, Abby with amused shakes of her head, her eyes full of love for her partner, and Becker with delight and attraction at Jess' excitement and bubbly chatter.

This may turn out to be fun, he decided…..

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

_Summary: - Please be kind! I have only ever written a tiny bit of Becker and Jess (Vancouver Calling), but this time, my story contains both couples- Becker/ Jess and Connor/ Abby. This is because it's a gorgeous day- the sun's shining, people look happy and young couples should be spending time together, enjoying both the weather and each other! Set after S5 ep 6_

_Not sure if there are actually gun conventions in the UK, but they definitely have them in the US, so have used some 'poetic licence' here for my story!_

_Please review if you think it's OK!_

**Double Dating**

**Chapter Two**- Tanks and Boys Toys

"Wow! Just look at this place!" Becker enthused when they arrived at the halls where the munitions exhibition was being held in one huge part of the building. Across the tarmac there was another building where the Star Wars convention was being held, and Becker and Abby could see a mass of people converging on that venue in various costumes- from Storm Troopers to Han Solos! They looked at each other and shook their heads- each to their own! Abby was sure Connor would be in his element over there and half wished she'd gone with him, just for the pleasure of watching his boyish excitement and toothy grin- both had been lacking lately and she had missed his exuberance and sense of fun so much. Still, she had no doubt he'd have much more fun in that setting with Jess who loved dressing up and adored sci- fi as much as Connor did.

It was much more sombre and professional this side of the vast area, and security was extremely tight and showed it's presence in the form of guards at every door as well as uniformed soldiers mingling with the guests. This event was by invitation only and there was an airport like scanner in place at both the entrances and exits to ensure nothing was removed or brought in that shouldn't be. Becker showed their invitations and they were given passes to wear in full view so that the security team could see at an instant that they were legitimate. If truth were known, Abby felt a little intimidated by all this security and a bit out of her depth as she followed Becker into the main arena.

They just stood there for a few moments looking around. Becker looked like all his Christmases had come at once as he quietly surveyed the exhibits displaying the latest in technology. As they glanced around, they could see stalls with leaflets and information; areas cordoned off for displays later in the day and an area with vehicles and Becker's beloved tanks! There were, of course, areas for food, and even a few stands where miniature models of armoured cars could be purchased as well as posters and general merchandise. It was all very impressive! Abby decided that she'd buy Becker a model of a tank for a keepsake- always assuming he didn't get carried away and get a real one for the ARC!

"This is great!" he breathed, itching to go and look at all the exhibits. "OK, here's the plan- we'll browse around first and note down any areas that seem interesting to us… for the ARC of course!"

"Of course" Abby agreed smirking a little.

"Then we'll go back to those important exhibits and look more closely into what they have to offer. By that time, it'll be lunch time, so we'll take a break then and then we can watch the displays in the afternoon. We can split up then, if there's anything you want to do. How does that sound?"

"Perfect! Let's get started, then shall we? Tell me anything you see that you want to return to and I'll note it down. But remember, Becker- the EMDs give the creatures more of a chance to be returned home without injury. I don't think Matt would want to return to conventional weapons- and nor would I!"

"We still need some, though Abby. Remember the giant insects that took Connor! The EMDs wouldn't work against them. Their shell was too hard. We'll get enough for emergency, but also look at the new technology- they've got it all here. Look, I know I appear to be…well… gun mad- and yes, I do like them...it's been part of my military training for so long- but it's also my job to try to keep everyone safe- not just the creatures- you, Temple- Matt even, and if I have to use a gun to do that, then…."

Abby could see the veiled sadness in his eyes and knew he was thinking about Sarah, who had died trying to find them when they'd been lost through an anomaly. She patted his shoulder and nodded slightly, showing him she understood. Let him get his soldier toys, but she'd fight tooth and nail to protect those creatures and she knew that he realised that fact.

They moved off and started to wander around the room, which was more of a hanger really, noting interesting displays to return to later. Abby found she was enjoying herself more than she'd expected. Becker was really good company she realised, making her laugh, but sharing his extensive knowledge with her when they saw a particularly interesting weapon. She found herself looking at him with surprise. It would be good to go out for a meal with him and the others and get to know the _real_ Becker- the man behind the stern soldier exterior. She knew he cared about them, and she cared about him- in a sisterly way, but realised she didn't really know what he liked or disliked (other than guns and Connors tricks and jokes!). It was going to be very interesting, and it was obvious to everyone that Jess had a crush on him. Be fascinating to see how that would pan out, with a little help and perhaps a push in the right direction!

The day sped by. They had marked down the particular areas they wanted to revisit, Becker finding a new progression on the EMDs very noteworthy, although Abby let the improvements wash over her and left Becker to discuss the pros and cons with the supplier. Becker seemed very excited about them. They seemed to make their own ammunition, as the ARC's did, of course, but a modification meant they didn't need a power source. That had nearly cost Jess and Lester their lives when some future predators had infiltrated the ARC. They'd had to get more power cells from the armoury, and not only were they nearly out of the cells, but they'd inadvertently made a noise, alerting the creatures to their presence.

By this time, Abby was getting tired. She'd been getting tired a lot recently, she mused. It was all the stress of New Dawn, she thought. Some rest and attention from Connor would soon buck her up and get her back to normal. They finished their second tour of the exhibits, and Becker had some contacts to revisit after speaking to Lester and Matt, and some items which he purchased on the spot and which would be delivered direct to the ARC. He was feeling elated at his successful day.

"Abby" he said "Do you want to watch the displays or can we just…." His eyes turned towards the tanks and other vehicles. Abby loved driving any kind of vehicle so she eagerly let Becker pull her across the arena to the outside area where the various conveyances were housed for visitors to examine and sit in- and hopefully purchase. Becker made a bee-line towards an enormous tank, much to Abby's amusement, and Becker's grin of excitement and glee. He immediately turned into a carbon copy of an excited Connor! Abby had never seen Becker so animated and he seemed so much younger as a result. Hmm! That was interesting! She had wondered if Jess was too young for him, but under that stoic exterior, there was a glimpse of the real Becker- just as full of life and boyish exuberance as her own fiancé! Maybe Jess was what he needed to keep him from becoming too serious! She was a great lover of watching other people's lives and how they panned out. Jenny had sometimes asked her advice about Cutter, and Emily about Matt. The only person she had seemed to be unable to sort out had been herself and Connor! She'd been too blinkered and scared to see what had been in front of her all that time- the most wonderful, caring soul she had ever met! All she had seen at the time was an annoying student who had followed her around like a puppy with an enormous crush!

"Come on, Abby- just look at this beauty!" Becker said reverently. "It's a M1 tank engine! Look at those caterpillar tracks! Did you know that the most recent M1 model holds 1,850 litres, which allows the tank to go about 426 km without having to refuel! The M1's weaponry is brilliant- it has an advanced fire control system. An array of sensors constantly monitors the turret's motion, the tank's tilt, and any gusts of wind. Then a computer adjusts the gun accordingly to keep it aimed at its target. It's really amazing! This means that the M1 can take out other tanks while it's on the move while less sophisticated tanks have to come to a full stop to hit targets reliably!"

"Er…wow?" Abby replied, a bit bored by Becker detailing all the features of the tank, but in awe at the sight of it up close. She wouldn't mind having a go at driving that, herself actually. She imagined herself passing Connor- up in the turret of the tank waving to him as she passed! His face would be an absolute picture!

Becker turned towards Abby, his face full of excitement. "You don't suppose Lester would…." Abby shook her head slightly "Er…no. No, of course not, but she is a beauty, Abby!"

"Becker, do you _ever_ think of anything else apart from guns and tanks? I mean… do you have a hobby- _another_ hobby" Abby quickly added as Becker was about to say that guns were his hobby. "Don't you want to meet someone- a life partner? Fall in love- that sort of thing?"

Becker looked horrified at Abby's forthright question. He wasn't used to showing and sharing his feelings. His years of training had long since knocked that out of him. As he thought about her question, a vision of Jess came unbidden into his mind, taking over any other coherent thought. His face and eyes softened as he thought about her, and Abby cottoned on immediately.

"Aha! So there is someone! Who is it?"

"What..er…no, of course there isn't, _Abigail_! I'm far too busy saving all your lives to have time for anything like that!"

Abby and Becker turned their attention back to the vehicles, but Abby smirked to herself- she'd seen Becker's expression. And she could guess who he had a soft spot for! She was so looking forward to this meal tonight!

Becker also turned back to the armoured cars, but his thoughts were far away. A future with Jess…could it ever be possible...?

To Be Continued…..

_Thanks to the website_ '_**m1**__-__**tank**__.htm' for all the tank info- no copyright intended_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

_I've never been to a convention of any kind- so this is how I imagine it to be. _

_Please review if you enjoyed it!_

**Double Dating**

**Chapter Three**- Star Wars

While Becker and Abby were enjoying their exhibition over in the other hangar, Connor and Jess walked towards the arena where the Star Wars convention was being held. Connor was like a small child and could barely keep still in his excitement. Jess was also excited and talked nineteen to the dozen- she didn't even seem to take a breath in between sentences. Other visitors looked at them, smiling at their antics, thinking they were brother and sister as they bickered and argued over who was better- Han Solo or Luke Skywalker.

Connor was dressed as his idol, Han and looked every inch the part with his white shirt and waistcoat. He'd fashioned his hair just the way Han wore it and looked every inch a replica of the man himself. Jess had wowed him as she was dressed as Princess Leia. She looked wonderful in her simple white gown. She'd even done her hair up in Leia's signature hairstyle, and looked fabulous. They made a striking couple but didn't seem to notice the stares as they bounded onwards into the vast area set up for the convention.

Connor's mouth dropped open as they looked around. He was actually speechless for once! New Dawn had taken quite a toll on him, and this was just what he needed to regain some of his former joy of life. It was an amazing sight. People dressed in all kinds of outfits milled around the stalls and exhibits. There were stalls with all kinds of memorabilia- posters and pens- that kind of thing. There was a separate area to go into which housed an exhibition of some of the actual costumes worn on set and many of the props that had been used. Connor and Jess vowed they'd go there- it looked awesome!

There was a cordoned off area where a few of the actual cast were sitting, signing autographs, and although most of them were people who had played stormtroopers or minor parts, Connor could recognise a few of the stars- there was the man who had played R2D2, and there was the person who had played his counterpart C3PO! Wow! Connor loved those characters and although Jess knew them too, she hadn't known the names of the actors playing those roles. Connor was an expert, though and pointed them out to her.

"Look, Jess- the chap sitting next to C3PO actually played Darth Vader! OMG! That's amazing! I've just got to get his autograph! And the man next to him was an Ewok! Can you imagine! This is fantastic! It's a shame Han or Luke aren't here though- but hey- these guys are great!" He was immediately star struck and decided he'd have to queue up and get them to sign his programme before he left!

There was another door leading to an auditorium where the films were being played all day, and of course the obligatory food areas. A little later there would be a talk by some of the stars Connor had spotted, and they planned to visit that area too! There was so much to see and do! Jess looked at Connor as he tried to take everything in and decide what he wanted to do first- she had told him that he could choose their itinerary for the day as it was too difficult for her to make a decision.

She suddenly realised how good looking he was. He'd looked so tired and jaded doing Philip's work all the time, but now he'd had time to rest and return to a normal pattern of work and regular meals, he'd started to regain a healthy colour and glow about him that had been missing for a long while.

She was so glad Abby and Connor were back on track together- Abby had been devastated when Connor hadn't come home on so many occasions. She had become distant and distracted and spent a lot of time with Matt. Although Jess knew that Matt and Emily were close, she didn't know if they were just friends or more, and she'd been really concerned that Abby had found the comfort she was seeking in Matt's arms. Fortunately, Abby herself reassured Jess that she wasn't seeing anybody else, and Jess had believed her.

Connor and Abby were so lucky to have found each other! They were both clearly besotted with one another. If only she could find that special someone too. Her thoughts instantly turned to Becker. Did she even stand a chance with him, she wondered? She knew he cared about her- but was it in the way she craved? She didn't want to be his friend. She wanted to be more… but, if it wasn't to be, being a friend would be hard, but better than nothing. This meal was her opportunity! She had to show him she was mature and the right girl for him!

She turned her attention back to Connor, who was buying some things from a stall. "Jess- you should get Becker a lightsaber! He loves weapons, and this one's a classic! What do you think?" Jess looked doubtful that Becker would appreciate a Star Wars toy, even if it did light up and make a 'swooshing' sound. She did want to get him a small memento, though and eventually decided on a fridge magnet with a battle scene on it that she thought he might enjoy. She hoped so anyway! She turned to Connor-"Do you think he'd like this?" she asked.

"I'm sure he'll love it, especially if it was a gift from such a gorgeous Princess like you!" Han Solo answered. But to Jess' embarrassment, it wasn't Connor, but another guy dressed exactly as Connor had, in the Han Solo style. He didn't look anything like Connor, but Jess had only noticed his shirt and waistcoat. Now that she looked closer, he looked much older than Connor, and sported a small moustache. He didn't look a very nice character.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She cried "I... I thought you were someone else!"

"No problem, pretty lady! Who are you here with?"

"My friend- there he is- over there." She didn't like this person at all, and made sure she pointed out Connor to him in the hopes he'd go away. No such luck, though. The man sneered when he saw Connor animatedly trying out a lightsaber, nearly knocking a Luke Skywalker lookalike's head off with the action.

"He seems more interested in the toys- or maybe it's the pretty sales assistant- than you!" He jeered "Why are you wasting your time with that loser? It's a real man you need- not a boy! Come on, beautiful, how about you give old Uncle Han a little kiss, eh? We'd make lovely music together, you and me!"

"NO- thank you!" Jess said firmly "My friend will be looking for me in a minute. I'd rather stay with him, thank you. I'm sure you'll be able to find some other girl who would like to be with you, but I'm afraid I'm taken!" Jess tried very hard to be firm, but not be rude to this very annoying man. She'd had to deal with people like this before, and they usually got the message and went away. This one seemed more persistent than most, though.

"Hey- come on, don't play hard to get! How about you ditch him, and come along with me! I'll show you a good time!" He grabbed her arm and started to drag her off towards the exit. Connor turned from the sales assistant just at that moment, and saw Jess being manhandled, obviously against her will. Jess was crying out and tried to stop being pulled away.

"Get off me! Let me go NOW!"

"Hey!" Connor yelled "What do you think you're doing! Get your hands off her!"

The man looked at Connor who narrowed his eyes and actually looked very menacing. His year in the Cretacious coupled with the training Abby had given him, had changed the boyish skinny 'nerd' into a man with well defined muscles and a 'bad ass' approach when needed. The second Han Solo dropped Jess' arm and held his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry, mate!" He said "but you'd better watch your girlfriend - she's offering herself up on a plate to anyone who wants it!" Connor was furious- little innocent Jess! How dare he say anything like that about her. Connor clenched his hand into a fist, but Jess clutched at his arm.

"Please don't, Connor" she pleaded "he's not worth it!" Connor relaxed his fist, but the man took advantage of his action and took a swing at him. Connor's reflexes had been sharpened by evading all sorts of creatures, especially during his time in the Cretacious, and easily evaded the man's punch. He pushed Jess behind him, and was about to retaliate when suddenly the man was surrounded by security guards, who were accompanied by a young crying girl who shouted...

"That's him! He grabbed me- I only just got away! Oh, please- stop him!" she cried hysterically.

"Don't worry, young lady- you're safe now! We've got him. Thank you sir we'll take it from here!" One of the security guards said to Connor "We've been having reports about this one all day! We'll deal with him now! Are _you_ alright, ma'am?" he added to Jess.

"I'm OK, really." Jess said quickly "But please don't let him try to grab another girl!'

"Don't worry, ma'am- he's not going to be bothering anyone else for quite a while- my colleague here will have to take a statement from you, I'm afraid, then you can continue to enjoy your day, safely in the knowledge that this nasty piece of work won't be able to hurt you or anyone else!"

They carted the man off, none too gently, and one of the guards gently guided the crying girl along with them to make her statement and to find the friends she had come with. Jess was very upset- more for the young girl than herself. What a horrible thing to have happened on such a fun day! She gave the security guard who had stayed behind her statement- she couldn't tell him much, really- just that the man was insistent she go with him, and if Connor hadn't been there, she might not have got away so easily. She shivered when she thought about what could have happened!

"Thank you, ma'am" the guard said when she'd finished. I hope you'll feel well enough to stay and enjoy the rest of your day. Please take these complimentary tickets for the food counters, and have a nice hot sweet cup of tea, and then forget all about this nasty experience. He hasn't managed to hurt anyone here today, just made innuendos and threats, and grabbed at a few people. Nothing more. I promise you, we're here to ensure nothing like this happens, and to make you feel safe."

"Thank you, officer- I feel much better now. Come on, Connor- let's grab that tea!" Jess smiled bravely, trying to hide how distraught she felt. The man had been caught- she didn't want to spoil the rest of the day. As they sat at their table in the little cafe, Connor was very attentive and considerate of Jess' feelings. He regarded her as a sister, and was very upset at what she'd had to endure!

"Jess, let's go home now, eh? You need to put your feet up and rest. Take time to get over that... well I can't call him what I'd like with a Princess present!" Connor said, trying to lighten the mood.

Jess laughed, the frown leaving her face. "It's OK, Connor- I'm not going to let a rat like that spoil our fun! No- I still want to see everything we haven't had a chance to look at yet- and I want to get C3D2's autograph!"

"R2D2- or C3PO!" Connor laughed "But yeah, I know what you mean. If you're sure...?"

"Yes, please!"

"OK, then- Jess, shall we go to the exhibition now?" Connor asked, and Jess had to laugh at how eager he still was, even after the events that had left a bad taste in their mouths.

"Sure!" she answered, "Thank you for rescuing me! You were brilliant- as good as Becker would have been!" Connor looked at the ground, denying her statement, but she could tell he was very pleased at the compliment. Jess almost wished he wasn't involved with Abby and she didn't like Becker- How much less complicated it would have been if Connor and she had got together! But he was madly in love with Abby, and she was madly in... she liked Becker too much! "But aren't you getting Abby anything?" Jess asked, surprised that he had only bought a few small things for himself.

"I've got something special in mind for her!" he laughed, and Jess wondered what on earth it could be. "Come on!" he cried and hand in hand, giggling like a couple of small children they ran off towards the exhibition halls. They soon forgot all about the little altercation with the 'other' Han Solo, and had a great time looking at all the Star Wars displays and costumes. At first, Connor wouldn't let her out of his sight, until she got exasperated and told him she was fine, and promised she wouldn't stray far from his side. Connor relaxed a little then, but made sure he kept glancing in her direction to make sure she was safe. She smiled, thinking how kind and thoughtful he was towards her. They started looking at all the props and costumes, and had a fine time- Connor was particularly taken with the costume worn by Chewbacca, (Chewie), the Wookiee.

"You know, it would be great to wear that to the ARC! Imagine Lester's face!" he grinned.

"He'd get Becker to shoot you with an EMD, then lock you up in the menagerie!"

"Yeah! Maybe not, then! Thanks so much for coming, Jess- it wouldn't have been fun on my own! I really hope that man didn't spoil it for you!"

"I was a bit scared at the time, but I had my own hero- my own Han to protect me! Apart from that, I'm determined not to let it spoil my day, I'm enjoying it too much, Connor! Better than looking at stuffy weapons all day!"

Mind you, she thought- looking at weapons with Becker by her side wouldn't be too bad! She could just look at his face….listen to his voice…. Connor had moved on to look at a stormtrooper's outfit. Wow! Wonder what Becker would look like in that! Connor and Jess strolled along to where the actual clothes that Luke Skywalker wore in the show. Mmm- now Becker _would_ look ridiculous in that white outfit! She suddenly realised what she was doing, and shook her head! She couldn't keep imagining Becker in every costume- even if Connor was looking at the real Princess Leia's slave girl metal bikini costume- no doubt imagining Abby in that, going by his expression!

Connor, in fact, was thinking something along those lines. Although he was enjoying the exhibition with Jess, he missed Abby being around. They had been practically inseparable since New Dawn, and had actually been together most of the time before it too- working together and living together. It was only during that time after they'd returned from the Cretacious and Connor started working for Prospero that things had gone wrong and they had somehow been separated by Philip, April and work. Connor almost groaned out loud at the thought of Abby wearing that bikini- she would look fantastic in it with her figure, he thought. He glanced at Jess, hoping he hadn't actually made any sounds out loud but she was looking dreamily at the costumes- no doubt thinking of Becker, Connor guessed with a smirk.

Jess was daydreaming that she was Princess Leia and Connor was her brother, Luke. Becker obviously was her lover, Han, in her dream. They would fight off the stormtroopers together and then Becker would take her in his arms and...oh, really! Day dreaming like a silly teenager! She had to stop it now! After all, she might be reading too much into their friendship anyway. Could he really ever like her as more than a friend? Would he ever look at her as Connor looked at Abby? Well, they were going out together! Ok it wasn't a _date_ date, but a double date with Abby and Connor, and she couldn't wait!

It was going to be perfect!...

To Be Continued….

_I did some research on the Star Wars stars who attend conventions- I didn't want to mention their real names as they may not approve of a mention in a fanfic, so just mentioned their characters. Hope this didn't spoil the story for you!_

_Next chapter- Abby and Connor! Please review- it would make me so happy to have your views!_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

_Connor and Abby this chapter- Jess and Becker the next!_

_Please review if you think it's OK!_

**Double Dating**

**Chapter Four**- Abby and Connor

Becker, Abby, Connor and Jess left their respective areas, and met up in the car park. Connor immediately went up to Abby and kissed her cheek. She, in turn, smiled up at him pleased to see the sparkle in his eyes and his huge toothy grin and dimple etching his cheek.

"Did you have fun?" she asked him.

"It was amazing!" he replied happily "And I've bought you something- show you later…in private!" he whispered.

Abby felt suddenly elated. Her Connor was back! All the bad feeling and awkwardness after New Dawn was gone. She hoped it would never _ever_ return. They'd talked long and hard after they'd finally returned home to the flat they shared with Jess after New Dawn. It had been very late- but this needed to be done for the sake of their future together. Abby hadn't held back for once- she _had_ to do this. She had to tell him her feelings- she'd been too good at hiding them from everyone for so long, but not this time. She'd asked him to marry her and that, to her, meant a full commitment- no secrets; all feelings out in the open. If she couldn't share her fears- her hopes and dreams- with the man who would become her husband, then they shouldn't be together.

So she had told Connor, amid a few shed tears, everything that she'd felt during that time- when he took everything Philip said over her and treated her like she was too stupid to understand and didn't matter. She explained the heartache she'd felt when she'd tried to talk to him about Philip and Helen, but he'd sent her away saying he had to work. She told him it was also her fault- she should have told him before how proud she was of him- he didn't need to prove it to her. She'd often laughed about his inventions- with Jenny and Danny! But she was truly proud of the man he had become.

She at last admitted her fears when they were trapped in the Cretacious, and the terror that they'd never find their way home- the times she'd cried when he was 'hunt gathering', never letting him see the dread she felt about being lost forever- but she also told him of the joy and happiness she had felt when they'd finally declared their love for each other, that one magical night watching the sun sink down in the sky, hearing sounds from a past only they would ever hear- the only two people in the world.

She told him she wanted to marry him more than anything and admitted, a little pink cheeked that she (eventually) wanted a family with him. He was the only man for her, and she loved him!

Connor, whose feelings were always in the open for all to see, had cried too. She could see his insecurities that had emerged during New Dawn disappear slightly as he lifted his head high rather than look at the floor in dejection as he had started to do. He also opened up to her- still with much bluster and stumbling as was his habit, but she didn't stop him as she usually did from continuing slowly until he finally managed to tell her everything that was on his mind. He needed to tell her how he'd felt, so that they could start afresh. He told her of his fears that they'd got together just because they were the only two people in the Cretacious. She'd always pushed him away before, and he found it hard to believe she really loved him. He told her of his joy when they had stayed together once they were back, but he still felt the need to prove to her that he was worthy of her love. Added to that was his obsession of carrying on Cutter's work- to live up to his promise made to Cutter as they sat together in Cutter's last moments, and also of his hero- worship of Philip Burton. He'd felt betrayed by Abby, with her sneaking around with Matt behind his back, and hadn't been able to understand it.

He'd cried, tears coursing down his cheeks, apologising again and again to Abby for not seeing clearly- he was the one in the wrong- he could only see Philip's vision and the wonderful gift he would give the world! Only it wasn't Philip's vision at all- it was another of Helen's plans to destroy the world! He tried to explain to Abby the devastation he'd felt, the desolation and sickness at what he so nearly caused to happen. He'd been ready to give up his life and remain in the future he helped create. Abby's whispered words to him in that godforsaken place had been a single ray of sunshine breaking through the clouds, giving him a hope that he didn't feel he deserved.

As they talked, they'd clung together, spilling out their innermost thoughts and they felt all the fears and doubts disperse, leaving them stronger and more secure in their love for each other. They'd spent as much time together as they could, since then, and had become inseparable, much to the indulgent looks from their team mates and Lester's eye rolling and sarcastic comments about 'Shaggy and Daphne' needing to 'get a room'.

Connor had never felt happier in his life. After Jess and he had seen all the costumes, they'd exited the exhibition to a small room where there were souvenirs to buy. He'd seen the perfect gift he wanted to get Abby- a beautiful replica of the bikini Princess Leia had worn, in a soft metallic material. Jess had helped him to get the size right as he was a little embarrassed to ask the sales assistant's advice, and went rather pink in the face. He planned to ask Abby to wear it tonight after the meal when they were alone, and he was hoping to present her with an engagement ring that had been in his family for many years. He was terrified she wouldn't like it, but Jess had assured him it was perfect for her, and that she'd love it!

Abby had spent a lovely day too, and she was almost surprised to think that she'd had fun with Becker of all people. Although she thought of him as a good friend, she still saw him as being rather emotionless- although it made her smile when she remembered the look he and Jess had shared when she'd come round after the beetle incident- several emotions had shown on his face before he'd stammered about having 'security stuff' to do, and rushed off! She'd seen relief, a moment when Jess and Becker's eyes had locked together- spoilt by a slightly awkward and embarrassed silence before he quickly left.

Abby decided she'd enjoy watching the couple at their meal tonight, and see if there was a spark between them. If so, she was going to help Jess 'get her man!' She was so happy; she wanted everyone else to be happy too. She didn't want to watch the two of them dance around each other as she and Connor had. She realised now with hind sight how silly they'd both been- so much time wasted!

She couldn't wait until they had enjoyed their meal tonight with their friends, and then she would have Connor to herself again - just the two of them, holding each other close. Since New Dawn, she treasured those quiet moments above everything else- Connor made her laugh by calling it 'huddling together for warmth.'

But first there was their double date. Should be fun!...

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

_Jess and Becker this chapter- I hope you enjoy it!_

_Please review!_

**Double Dating**

**Chapter Five**- Becker and Jess

When they met in the car park, Jess and Becker watched as Abby and Connor embraced as if they hadn't seen each other for days. Jess felt a tinge of jealousy as she wished Becker would welcome her like that. He did smile at her, however, his face lighting up, making him look much younger.

"You look wonderful!" he complimented her.

"Oh! Thank you, kind sir!" she replied "You look pretty dashing yourself!" she continued, curtsying a little in response. Becker laughed and bowed, and then offered her his arm, and led her to the car. They had decided to go to a lovely restaurant a short distance from the arena, and Becker helped Jess into the passenger seat, and slid into the driver's seat. Abby and Connor hopped in the back, and Connor was so full of chatter with Abby, that Becker smiled as he realised that Connor hadn't even said he wanted to sit up front as he had a habit of doing.

Connor didn't care where he sat. He just wanted to be with Abby, and they curled up on the back seat together, Abby's head leaning on Connor's chest, and his head lightly resting on hers. He kissed the top of her head every now and again, and Jess smiled as she saw them through the mirror.

Jess chanced a quick glance at Becker. She loved looking at his profile. He was so good looking, she thought. Why hadn't he been snapped up long ago by some beautiful girl? She guessed he was pretty much married to his job though, and that he hadn't had time to find that certain someone. She hoped it could be her one day- she was going to try her hardest to make her dream come true! She decided not to worry about it, and just to have fun this evening in his company. She'd pretend they were a couple like Abby and Connor, and enjoy every second!

They soon arrived at the restaurant, and again split up into pairs to walk inside. Jess could see a lot of female heads turn as she walked in on Becker's arm, feeling very special. Becker didn't seem to notice anyone else, and just listened to Jess as she chattered away, joining in every now and again. They were taken to a table on the balcony with a lovely view over the city. As it was dark by this time, lights twinkled on in the various buildings as they took in the breathtaking view.

"This is beautiful!" Jess breathed in wonder.

"Yes it is!" he replied, but he wasn't looking at the view- he was looking at Jess. She noticed his admiring gaze, and went slightly pink as she realised he meant her. This was exceeding all her expectations! She felt elated. Was he always so attentive to ladies in his company or did it mean he liked her? She wasn't sure- she just knew she loved his thoughtful attention. A voice crying "Connor!" broke into her thoughts, and she looked over to where Abby and Connor were standing at the edge of the balcony. Connor was leaning over the balcony- he'd seen some birds he wanted to get a closer look at, and as a result had nearly toppled over the top. If it hadn't been for Abby hauling him back by his belt, he'd have gone crashing down for sure.

"Sorry- that just looked like…er…sorry!" he stuttered. Abby couldn't be cross with him for long, and laughed at his chagrined expression, and pulled him over to their table where Becker and Jess were already seated.

"Temple- you're a liability!" Becker said sternly, but the others knew he cared deeply about Connor and wouldn't want to see anything happen to him.

"So guys, what are we having?" Jess asked to diffuse the moment, Connor shooting her a grateful look. They all spent a fun few minutes discussing the menu and the meals on offer, although Connor seemed a little preoccupied and kept looking over his shoulder at the balcony. They finally made their choices and Becker said he'd order the wine for them all. The others didn't mind and said they trusted his choice. He made a great show of twirling his glass, savouring the aroma of the wine and then eventually sipping it when the waiter poured him a little to try to see if it was suitable. Abby smirked a little at his antics, whilst Connor's eyebrows shot up. Jess, however was very impressed and thought he knew everything about everything!

She let her thoughts drift on- how handsome he looked, for once not dressed all in black, but with a dark blue shirt, opened at the neck without a tie. Over his shirt he had on a dark grey jacket and he was wearing jeans to complete the look. She didn't think she'd ever seen him wearing jeans before. She thought he looked fantastic, being tall and long- legged. She'd taken a surreptitious glance at his behind and noted his firm, nicely shaped buttocks. She felt herself go pink at the thought, and when Abby looked at her questioningly, she reddened further and racked her brains trying to think of something to say to take the attention off her discomfort, but for the first time in her life, words failed her and she couldn't think of a single thing to say. She took a large gulp of her drink instead, but it went down the wrong way and she choked! Becker immediately stood up and slapped her on the back until her cough subsided.

"Thank you!" she said weakly, tears in her eyes from the coughing and feeling a fool. 'Jess!' she berated herself 'Pull yourself together!'

The meal started off very pleasantly with lots of banter and laughter, and soon Jess forgot her embarrassment and joined in as usual with her bubbly chatter. She had made Connor promise not to mention her horrible experience at the Star Wars exhibition- just tonight- so that she could forget about it for the moment and enjoy her evening. She'd tell the others another time, and she'd make sure Becker realised how Connor had protected her so that he wouldn't get the blame! Abby looked at Jess and Becker laughing over some quick quip he'd made, and thought that they looked very sweet together.

"So, Becker!" she began "tell us a bit more about yourself. All we really know is that you went to Sandhurst, and love weapons! Tell us a bit about your family and friends!"

"Oh!" he replied, taken by surprise. He didn't really like talking about himself. "Oh, you know- the usual- mother, father and two sisters. Nothing much to tell, really!"

"Any girlfriends?" Jess said. She clapped her hand over her mouth the minute it came out of her mouth and wished the ground would swallow her up! "No! I mean… I'm sorry… none of my…"

Everyone looked at Becker. They were intrigued to hear the reply. Becker looked back at them impassively, his lips tightly pressed together. As he looked at an embarrassed and mortified Jess, he suddenly softened.

"No, no girlfriends." His voice dropped off as he thought about Sarah – he'd really cared for her, but she'd liked Danny- and then she'd died! He shook the thought away, and as he regained the twinkle in his eye, he repeated "No girlfriends….nor boyfriends…." He added remembering one of Jess' wild ramblings. "Keeping you lot alive is a full time job, you know!" he laughed and the others laughed with him, Jess relieved that he wasn't seeing anyone else.

"That's alright then!" she said. Oh no! Another clanger! When was she going to learn to think before she spoke! Becker grinned- he loved it when Jess made a faux pas! He found it endearing and ridiculous, and enjoyed her reaction to her own mistakes. Her eyes got wide, her cheeks went pink, and she looked absolutely adorable! He felt even more attracted to her by the minute- it was just too annoying that it had to be when Abby and Temple were there too. But he needn't have worried- they were looking deep into each other's eyes, not even noticing anyone or anything else around them. Becker was pleased for his friends, but even more pleased that it meant he could have Jess all to himself- for a bit anyway. He leaned in towards Jess to speak to her quietly, when suddenly his phone; Abby's phone; Jess' phone and Connor's phone all started trilling simultaneously. Jess was the quickest to answer, whilst Connor dropped his mobile, and was grappling around under the table to get it, and Abby and Becker hadn't managed to pull theirs out of their pockets in time.

"It's the ARC." she announced, suddenly businesslike. She had instantly changed from a young unsure girl into a confidant professional woman. "Apparently there's a creature incursion- oh- it's near here! No sign of an anomaly though- these creatures must have been here for some time. There's been a report from the police- people have been attacked by weird looking birds."

"Thought I saw something below the balcony!" Connor cried.

"What did you see?" Abby queried.

"Well, I wasn't sure, it was tucked right under- but it looked like a nest of some kind. The birds kinda looked like pteranodons. They were young, though- not fully grown. I wasn't sure- couldn't get a good look, so I leaned over…."

"And that's when you nearly fell!"

"Yep!"

"OK, let's get going- Connor pay the man!" Becker instructed, leaving Connor to pick up the bill- his mouth falling open with dismay of being left to pay. He threw some notes on the table as the waiter approached and yelled "Keep the change," as he charged off to catch up with the others.

**~~oOOo~~**

It was a bedraggled and tired foursome that made their way back to the ARC some time later. The birds had indeed turned out to be pteranodons, although as Connor had predicted, they were very young. From all appearances, it seemed like the eggs had been left in a nest when the mother flew off- perhaps back through an anomaly, leaving them behind. The three birds had obviously eventually hatched out and were big enough to hunt for food. They hadn't actually attacked the people- they were just after their bags of fish and chips- well the fish anyway from the chip shop on the corner as they were very hungry. As Jess had been on site, she had remained in the field with the others, and the four young people had managed to control the birds eventually with EMDs which Becker kept in the boot of his car in case of emergency. They had taken the little squawking birds back to the ARC until they could find an anomaly back to their own time.

"Sorry about the meal, guys!" Becker said as they prepared to go home.

"Hey, perhaps we could try again? It was fun!" Abby suggested.

"Yes!" Jess enthused- she was very eager to spend more time with Becker- shame it wasn't just the two of them though- no offence to Abby and Connor, of course. "Tell you what, come over to the flat, Becker and I'll cook us all a lovely meal."

"Really!" his face lit up- he was as keen as Jess to spend more time with her, but didn't dare ask her out on a date- just in case he'd misread the signals. He didn't want to make things awkward at work. "When?"

"This Saturday." Jess answered "It'll be fun- and we can watch a DVD and eat popcorn after dinner!"

"That's a date!" Becker said, leaving the three magical words echoing in Jess' ears… **a date**!

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else._!_

**Double Dating**

**Chapter Six**- Dinner for Four

Jess was thrilled. Becker was coming over tonight to spend the evening with them. She was a mixture of nerves and excitement. She wasn't concerned about the food, she was a very good cook so that was one less thing to worry about. She'd set Connor to work cleaning the already spotless flat, and charged Abby with the task of shopping for ingredients- she knew she could trust her to get the correct things on the list. Once Abby had arrived back, she packed the two of them off- telling them to spend some time alone together while she prepared the meal.

"You sure?" Abby asked "Don't you need any help?"

"No, no- you two go off and enjoy yourselves, that'll give me time to get everything ready without Connor under my feet! Just make sure you're back by six, so we can be ready for when Becker comes at seven."

Abby and Connor didn't need telling twice. Abby was a little concerned about Connor- he'd gone a bit quiet since the meal that had turned into a fiasco with those birds. When they'd got home that evening, he'd presented her with a gift- a beautiful bikini just like the one Princess Leia wore in Star Wars. She'd put it on for him when they'd retired to their room for the night, and Connor's face had been a picture. His eyes had grown round and his mouth had dropped open. He'd licked his lips as his mouth had suddenly gone dry. She looked so beautiful. He'd pulled her to him, and they'd shared their love together as their passion grew- the bikini finding it's way to the floor, very quickly! Afterwards, they lay in each other's arms until they dropped off to sleep.

In actual fact, Connor hadn't fallen asleep immediately. He had decided that it was the wrong time to give her the ring. They'd had a long, hard day and he wanted it to be perfect. He'd watched her sleep for a while, wallowing in the sight of her flawless face beside him, her pert chest rising and falling gently as she breathed, until he gave in to the sleep he needed. The last thing he saw before he drifted off was Abby gently murmuring his name in her sleep, and he fell asleep with a delighted smile on his face.

He had been just in time stopping Jess from asking Abby about the ring the next morning, and she had been encouraging him ever since to give it to Abby. But he wanted it to be just right. He thought about it a lot during the week, and Abby had caught him a few times deep in thought. Jess' idea of a walk was perfect! He'd take Abby to the park- to the bandstand by the stream, and he'd do it then! It was beautiful there, full of flowers in bloom. Perfect. Then they'd come back to a great meal, great company and a DVD. What could be better! He immediately cheered up, thinking he'd found the perfect time to show her how much he loved her, and quickly stowed the ring in his jeans pocket before she could see.

Abby was pleased to see Connor perk up and held his hand tightly as they left the flat. They slowly wandered to the park and sauntered along the path past the children's play area, stopping to watch for a moment, smiling at the screaming children's antics. Both Connor and Abby wondered if they'd bring their own children here one day and play with them on the swings and slides as these parents were doing. Without saying a word, they looked at each other and grinned. Connor pulled Abby closer to him, and put his arm around her shoulders, and they continued their walk holding each other close. They carried on through the rose garden, and finally Connor led her towards the bandstand. Fortunately most people were at work, so it was empty except for the odd person, couple or child wandering around or playing games, so Connor thought this was going to be perfect.

They sat down by the stream, Connor laying his jacket on the grass for Abby to sit on. He glanced around, and seeing no one nearby, he pulled Abby to him, and kissed her lingeringly on the mouth, parting her rosebud lips with his tongue. He rolled her over and lay on top of her as their passion rose. Connor groaned with an ache inside him- wanting more, but knowing he couldn't love her as he wanted to here in the open. He sat up, panting, and Abby moaned a little at the loss she felt as he moved away. He reached into his pocket, but once again Abby's phone rang out. Connor couldn't believe it! Not again! How many times had Connor and Abby been interrupted at an important time in their lives by their wretched phones and an anomaly alert. He felt frustrated and upset and stood up suddenly- his back to Abby, watching the stream trickle past.

Abby was concerned, but had no choice but to answer her mobile- her eyes on him all the time in consternation. "Connor…it's an anomaly- we've been called in- I'm…I'm sorry!" she cried.

Connor turned slowly around. The sight of Abby looking so fearful broke his heart. "No- it's not your fault! I just…Come on, let's do our job, shall we?"

"Lets" she replied, still worried, but Connor pulled her up and hugged her tightly in his arms and thoroughly kissed her before grabbing his jacket, and her hand, and saying…

"It's OK- we've got all our lives ahead of us. Come on, we'd better go- I expect they'll call Jess." The young couple ran off towards the ARC and the new threat that had risen.

**~~oOOo~~**

Back at the flat, Jess was thrown into a blind panic- nothing was going right with this meal- it was only home made pizza and she was going to cook chips a little later. She'd already cut her finger slicing the chips It just wouldn't stop bleeding. Then when it had finally stopped, she'd dropped the bowl containing her lovely salad she'd just made, and all the contents spilled out over the floor. She couldn't use that now! She'd have to start again! Luckily she had plenty of salad to remake it, but time was running short- she still had to have a shower and make sure she was presentable for Becker! And she still had to find something suitable to wear! As she prepared another salad bowl, she calmed down a little. The table was already laid and looked beautiful with a small centrepiece of flowers and candles that she'd light later. The pizza was ready to go into the oven too- all she had to worry about was choosing the right outfit. Well, Becker seemed to like her bright clothes- he'd occasionally told her she looked nice. But nice wasn't enough! She wanted to look amazing!

Hmm- men always liked women in their 'little black dresses'- maybe she should go for that? No, she wasn't a black dress kind of girl. She did have a lovely royal blue short dress though. It had a few sequins on the bodice to add a little sparkle, but wasn't too over the top. Yes, that sounded good. Oh- and she had the perfect shoes to match! Sorted! She so hoped Becker would like it. Last time she'd worn it, Connor had even told her she looked great, and if he'd noticed, then it must be OK! Her panic faded and she began to look forward to her evening. She'd get Connor to sort out the wine when he returned- if he'd finally managed to get the courage to give Abby the ring, maybe they'd be having champagne instead. Hmmm- champagne and pizza? Oh well, it'd have to do. She began to hum a tune to herself as she pottered around getting ready.

Then the phone rang. Jess stopped in her tracks. She picked up the mobile and noticed that it was Becker. That was odd, what could he want- oh no! He wasn't going to call it off, was he?

"Hey!" she said into the phone.

"Jess, I'm sorry, there's been an anomaly alert. I've been called back into the ARC. So's Connor and Abby. Lester said you're OK though- the evening team will handle the ADD. I'm so sorry about your meal- I hope you haven't gone to too much trouble."

"No…no, it's fine. Can't be helped." She said as perkily as she could muster "But tell Lester I'll be in- that's my job. I'll just change and I'll be straight there!"

"No…" Too late, Jess had already rung off. Becker shrugged, oh well, she was very protective of her job and hated it when someone took over her seat and the controls. He was very disappointed, though…he had really been looking forward to tonight to see how they got on. In fact he was surprised at how disappointed he felt. He was beginning to think too much about that girl- she was really getting under his skin! The way she always smiled, her soft hair- those amazing shoes she always wore! He suddenly realised how badly he wanted to see her right now!

"Alright, mate…" Matt's voice broke into his thoughts "let's go!" Becker pulled himself together, people's lives depended on him, he needed to focus.

"I've just got one thing to do, Matt and then I'll be with you. You go on ahead, I'll catch you up." Becker quickly ran to his locker and then placed something at the hub. He then raced off as fast as he could to catch up with Matt and the others, and face whatever was awaiting them this time.

**~~oOOo~~**

Jess slowly stepped into the ARC. She took her place at the ADD, nodding slightly to the technician who happily let her take over the controls. She directed the team whilst they were dealing with a creature incursion through their ear pieces. A thrill coursed through her when she heard Becker's voice through the comms.

The creatures were easily dealt with this time. There had been two angry raptors, but the team managed to contain them and the EMDs made light work of helping them return the creatures back through the anomaly, Connor quickly locking it behind them. No one had been hurt, and the team were already returning to the ARC. Becker regretfully said he'd go straight home as he had to be up early the next morning. He would have liked to see Jess, she'd been on his mind all day, but he had to be back at the ARC very early to take delivery of the new weapons he'd ordered at the gun convention. Jess was incredibly disappointed to hear this and she sadly turned away to hand back control to the night shift when a small package suddenly caught her eye on the edge of the control unit that she hadn't noticed before. She looked closer, and her heart began to flutter when she saw what it was. There, right on the corner where the black boxes plugged in to recharge was a large rectangular block of chocolate. A sticky note was attached, which read 'Sorry to have missed your meal. 3rd time lucky? Becker.'

She turned pink with pleasure and hugged the chocolate bar to her chest, just as Abby and Connor joined her at the hub.

"You look a little flushed!" smirked Abby

"It's just the chocolate!" Jess replied, but both she and Abby exchanged a smile- they both knew it was more than that. The girls huddled together and were soon giggling and planning their next effort for a double date. Connor just shook his head and left them to it. He had some planning of his own to do…

To Be Continued…

_Please review!_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

_Quite a short chapter, but I hope you enjoy it!_

**Double Dating**

**Chapter Seven**- Dreams and Nightmares

Jess was wearing a lurid bright green short dress covered with sparkling diamonds. Her hair was done up Princess Leia style, but with little plaited buns all over her head. Becker grabbed her with chocolaty hands, leaving chocolate hand prints all over her dress, and twirled her around and around in time with the music. Jess laughed crazily until suddenly small blocks of Becker began to break off and she picked them up, giggling, and stuffed them in her mouth one by one…

Jess woke up with a start. The dream had been so vivid! The music was still echoing around her head and she could still see the vision of the huge chocolate bar with Becker's face that had been dancing with her. As she sat up, she could almost taste the chocolate from her dreams, and gulped down some water from the glass on her bedside cabinet. She glanced at the clock- it was only four in the morning! She'd had so much trouble sleeping that night. She really needed to control herself- she couldn't keep obsessing over Becker. She needed a drastic plan to get him to notice her. She flopped back down on the bed and groaned. She turned on her side and closed her eyes tightly, smiling, the words stealing from her lips... "Oh, Becker!" as she dreamed of a life in a lovely house with three children who looked just like Becker playing in the garden…..

**~~oOOo~~**

Becker tossed and turned. He was finding it difficult to settle. All he could think about was Jess. What was wrong with him! Darn Abby and this double dating malarkey. He'd been fine before that. OK- he finally admitted to himself- he had fancied Jess for ages, but had been quite happy just being friends, and laughing and chatting with her at the ADD. He'd enjoyed their contact and hadn't felt so…_crazy_ about her. Well, at least he hadn't admitted to himself that he was. Now he couldn't seem to stop thinking about her- the bright short clothes she always wore. On anyone else, they'd seen too much, but on Jess they were perfect. The colours suited her personality perfectly, and he couldn't imagine her with drab commonplace skirts or suits. Her clothes were very short, and that drove him mad! Her legs seemed to go on forever, and he couldn't take his eyes off them! Her hair was sleek and gorgeous…'STOP!' He thought to himself – he was driving himself insane. There was no more pretending- he wanted Jess. He wanted to get to know everything about her. He wanted to feel her soft skin against his- her lips against…

He groaned, aching in parts that hadn't been awoken for some time with such intensity. Time to stop being- well, like Temple! He was! He suddenly realised- he was as bad as Connor had been with Abby, and Becker had always laughed about Connor's inability to make his feelings known to Abby when everyone else could clearly see they were crazy about each other! It suddenly became clear what he had to do… He had to stop being such a 'soldier boy' masking his feelings, and tell Jess he cared about her and wanted a relationship with her! He'd ask her out on a proper date, just the two of them. He really hoped she wouldn't turn him down…

**~~oOOo~~**

Abby was feeling very restless and very, very tired. She was still worried about Connor. He seemed a bit quiet and kept staring into space as if he was thinking hard about something. The last time he'd been so distant was during New Dawn. She was scared he was blaming himself again for everything that had happened. He was still very attentive and loving though, so it wasn't that he was going off her or anything like that. She just couldn't put her finger on it. She looked over to where he was fast asleep, a smile playing on his lips. He snored slightly but not too loud that it bothered her- she liked to hear it, actually and found it quite comforting. It meant he was there beside her and not working all hours in his lab. She curled into him and he automatically put his arms around her and pulled her close, even in his sleep. She smiled then, maybe she was reading too much into it - he was probably just thinking about some new project he had up his sleeve or something. She closed her eyes feeling safe and secure, and instantly fell asleep.

**~~oOOo~~**

Connor was in paradise. He was on a beach with sparkling yellow sand and glistening blue seas. Abby was there in the distance wearing the bronze coloured replica metallic bikini. It was tiny and showed off her curves in all the right places. Connor groaned in his sleep, a smile playing on his lips at the sight- she looked wonderful! He pulled a ring out of his pocket, and she was suddenly right there in front of him. Before he could give it to her, a pteranodon swooped down and grabbed it straight out of his hand. He tried to chase the bird, but it flew high into the sky, and the faster he ran, the higher it went. He ran too fast, and tripped. His knee was scraped, and blood trickled down his leg to make droplets of red among the golden grains of sand where he stood. Connor murmured in his sleep, and suddenly felt Abby in his arms. He pulled her closer to him, and suddenly- there it was- back in his hand! The ring! In his dreams he put it on Abby's finger and she kissed him….They fell to the ground, cushioned by the sand and began to make love…. He sighed happily and finally drifted off into a deep dreamless sleep. Everything was going to be OK…

To Be Continued…

_Please be kind and feed the muse by reviewing!_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

_Teeny bit of Matt and Emily in this chapter._

_Please review!_

**Double Dating**

**Chapter Eight**- Making Plans

The four staff members were all sluggish and tired the next morning. Lester tried to take a team meeting amid yawns from Jess and inattentiveness from Connor. Becker, as always looked in full control, but in actual fact he felt the after effects of his sleepless night weigh heavily on his shoulders. Only Abby seemed to have fought off the tiredness, and that was actually because she had been feeling tired a lot lately, and had learnt to carry on through the weariness that assailed her on a daily basis now.

When Jess gave a huge noisy yawn and Connor followed suit, Lester decided enough was enough and dismissed them all to his parting words of "You might want to spend more time working than partying- now go and try it- it's what you're being paid for!" Matt shot them a pitying glance as they all dispersed to their separate areas to begin their daily routines.

After giving Abby a quick kiss on the cheek, Connor went to his lab where he soon immersed himself in his new project which was a smaller more mobile locking device. He had also started to take another look at Cutter's anomaly map- the matrix, the 3-D graph device which predicted where the anomalies would appear, and where they had opened, but Connor was doing his version on the computer instead of an actual model as Cutter had. He'd been very careful to get Matt's approval before embarking on any project, after New Dawn and Matt had been very encouraging and interested in his ideas, to Connor's gratification.

His hand travelled to his pocket at times where the ring was safely ensconced, and pondered on how he would give it to Abby- he didn't want it to be another four years before he plucked up the courage! He should just do it, he decided, his plans to wait for the perfect time always went wrong. He'd do it tonight as soon as they were alone. He smiled in relief at finally coming to a firm decision, and returned to his work once more.

**~~oOOo~~**

Abby, in the meantime was working hard in the menagerie. She had already cleaned out the animals, with the help of her team, and was now preparing to feed them all. Lester had quietly called her back after the meeting and gave her some apples for the Columbian mammoth- with the proviso that she didn't mention the fact to anyone else, under the threat of being fired! She knew he was only joking though- he had a soft spot for the mammoth, who Abby privately called Monty, as it had once saved his life from a future predator, and he had vowed to himself that he would never forget what it had done for him. Abby grinned as she reached up on tiptoe, holding an apple aloft for Monty to take with his trunk. Rex, Abby's pet coelurosauravus flew around her above her head, chirping away.

Abby chatted to them both as she slowly fed the mammoth. "I just don't understand what's up with Connor!" she said. Rex chirped as if he was replying to her comment. "He's gone very quiet on me. I know it's not _us_ as such- he still…we still … together …well, you know! Not that you two should know anything about that! It's not about work, I don't think- he's busy with the project and Cutter's map thingy. I just don't get it- unless it's still the upset about Philip, it did hit him pretty hard!"

As she said Philip's name, Rex suddenly squawked loudly and flew madly in circles. Abby laughed "You didn't like him either, did you Rex! Clever boy! Hey, he tried to do the right thing in the end- be good now!" She finished her rather one sided chatter with the two creatures, and decided she'd have it out with Connor tonight. They swore they'd be no more secrets after New Dawn. Yes, she happily concluded, that's what she'd do. They'd be OK, she was sure….

**~~oOOo~~**

Becker was in the armoury- his new weapons had been delivered and he and some of his men were unpacking the guns and taking a good look at them to ensure they were in perfect order. He was really pleased with his purchases and Lester had OK'd them without any problem. In fact, he had trusted Becker's decision and had signed the chitty without even reading what Becker had ordered. Perhaps he should have gone for a tank after all!

Becker had already decided in the early hours of the morning what he was going to do as soon as he finished work- he was going to ask Jess out- just the two of them. He was nervous but excited too. He'd just have to put up with the ribbing from his men-or even worse, from Temple, but he was going to man up and do it. If she said no, he'd just have to take it on the chin, and at least he'd know where he stood and could then stop obsessing about her. Everywhere he went, he looked to see if she was near and missed her if she wasn't. Every time he went into a shop, he thought of buying her a chocolate bar and could hear her words requesting "_nothing_ with orange though, that's just weird!" Every time he heard music, he longed to take her in his arms and spin her around the dance floor holding her tight to him! He'd left it too long with Sarah, and she'd begun to have a crush on Danny- he could remember clearly that when Danny had gone into that fateful anomaly with Connor and Abby, she'd said that she wanted to go with him. But he'd made her go with Becker, and Becker had never told her how he felt about her, and she died never knowing. He had to tell Jess how much she meant to him before she found someone else.

He drew back his shoulders and stood tall- he could…he would do this. There was no opting out. It meant too much to let pride or stubbornness get in the way. Once he'd made his decision, he couldn't wait for tonight, and began to feel excited with eager anticipation.

**~~oOOo~~**

Matt and Emily were with Jess at the ADD. Jess had been running some updates and checks, and Matt had been helping her. Emily stood nearby just watching them work, and supplying them with cups of coffee. It seemed to Jess that Emily never seemed to be far away from Matt's side, and Jess wondered what was going on with them. They didn't seem shy like the others about hugging each other, or putting their arms around each other or even holding hands in front of everyone, and Jess queried if that meant they were just friends or?... Lester called Matt to his office for a moment, and as he went, he told Jess and Emily that he'd be back in a few minutes to help finish the checks. He smiled at Emily as he left, and Jess sighed.

"Emily…" Jess said as soon as he'd gone "May I ask you something?"

"Of course! What is it? Is it Abby and Connor?"

"Oh no! They're great! Abby's been a really good friend to me and Connor- well, he's like the brother I never had! No… it's…"

"What then, if it's not Abby and…Oh! Is it Becker?" Emily smiled kindly at the flustered younger girl. "You like him, don't you!"

"Well, of course I like him- I like everyone, well maybe I didn't like Philip so much but I didn't _dis_like him!..." Jess' voice trailed off as she saw Emily giving her a look. "Emily, tell me to mind my own business, if you like, but are you and Matt…are you a couple?"

"Well, yes, I suppose we are!" Emily said thoughtfully as if she hadn't thought about it before.

"You didn't know each other very long, though did you- before you…well got together? I'm sorry; it's none of my business! I'll just get on with this…"

"No, Jess, it's alright, really. This is about you and Becker, isn't it?" Emily asked. "Do you want to get together with him?"

"Well…Ok, yes, but I'm not sure he does. How did you know Matt liked you? It took Abby and Connor years to get together- I don't want that to happen to me, but Becker's so….."

"So?"

"Emotionally retarded! No! Don't laugh at me! He is! He never shows his feelings- sometimes he looks at me like he wants to say something, but then he looks away or goes off to do 'security stuff!' I just don't know where I stand!"

"He likes you too Jess, I'm sure of it!"

"But is it just as a friend? - I want more than that, Emily! Does that make me sound forward? I want what Abby and Connor have- what you and Matt have! I want Becker to love me! Because…" she stopped for a moment and whispered "I think I have feelings for him!"

"You're sure you're not in love with being in love, Jess? You see the couples around you, and you want that too. You're sure Becker's _the_ one?"

"You know Abby and Connor live with me, right? I see how much they adore each other. He'd do anything for her, and for all Abby's jokes if Connor died, she'd be dating again within days, I know she'd be heartbroken if anything happened to him! I do feel jealous of that closeness with someone. Maybe I am in love with love! How will I know? How do you know if you love someone, Emily?"

"Well, how _do_ you feel when you see Becker?"

"I…" Jess felt her face get red as she tried to put her feelings into words. "My heart beats so loud and fast, I'm sometimes scared that he can hear it! I look into his eyes, and can barely drag mine away- all time seems to stand still! When he speaks with that quiet, authoritative tone, my knees go weak! I…I miss him when he's not around…I…I think I've got it bad, haven't I!" she ended laughing weakly.

"I think you have! Well, Jess my advice for what it's worth, is to tell him how you feel."

"What! No! I…I couldn't! What if he doesn't feel the same! I'd look totally stupid! And I'd lose his friendship for sure...I couldn't bear that!"

"You've got to try, Jess. This is your chance before he meets someone else. I've heard that Monica Bishop from maintenance has got her eye on him. If you don't want to miss your opportunity for happiness- speak to him. Tell him you like him, and leave the rest to him. If he feels the same, you've given him the opening to tell you- if not, you'll know that it's time to move on and find that person for you elsewhere!"

"Monica Bishop! Well, I'm not really surprised, Becker is gorgeous...did I mention, he's got lovely hair!..." she added, a little distracted for the moment. "You know what Emily, I'm going to tell him I like him as more than a friend. If he says he doesn't feel the same, at least I tried, and won't have any regrets. Thank you, Emily!"

Matt came back from Lester's office just then, with a stack of papers in his hand. He walked towards them and flung his arm around Emily. "How's it going, Jess?" he asked.

"Perfect. Everything's going to be OK!"

"I hope!" she added under her breath as she turned back to the ADD "I really do hope so!….."

To Be Continued….

_Please be kind and review, it'd be much appreciated!_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

_Please review if you enjoy it!_

**Double Dating**

**Chapter Nine**- Danny's Return

Connor was feeling slightly over- excited when he went to collect Abby after work. He was going to ask her for a quiet word alone once they'd returned home, and give her the ring then. Abby looked at him questioningly – he seemed strangely nervous and back to his bumbling self- talking too much, and bouncing around. She was slightly worried after his recent behaviour, but felt too weary to think about it any more. They headed towards the car park, when suddenly the klaxon sounded out, warning them of an anomaly alert.

"These are getting too frequent!" Abby commented.

"Only when I've got something important to do!" muttered Connor exasperatedly to himself.

"What?"

"Oh- er…nothing. Let's go!"

With that, they dashed back inside and ran towards the ADD where the others were assembled. "No running in the halls!" Lester's voice boomed. Abby smirked a little at his tone- he sounded just like a school teacher sometimes!

"What have we got, Jess?" Matt's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Looking at the co-ordinates, it's in a shopping mall across town- no sign of creature incursion as yet." Becker threw a black box to each of the team in turn and they all turned immediately and ran to the cars.

"Alpha team have already responded and have arrived on site." Jess' voice told them through their earpieces. "Guys- you need to get there as soon as possible! Danny Quinn just walked through the anomaly! Unfortunately, he brought some terror birds with him. They're running amok around the shopping mall!"

"Clear the mall, Jess." Matt ordered "We're nearly there."

"Already being cleared, Matt" Jess replied, smiling slightly. She may not be very confidant when it came to relationships, but she knew she was good at her job, and tried to keep one step ahead at all times.

The team quickly arrived at the mall. Connor closed the anomaly, but stood by ready to re-open it to let the creatures back through when necessary, and as Abby and Connor turned away from the ball of light, Danny's familiar face, with his jaunty smile greeted them. "Danny!" they cried in unison, and ran to him and enveloped him in a hug. "Welcome back! How's Patrick? Did you manage to find him?"

"Patrick's dead." Danny said shortly, looking incredibly sad. "I guess he wasn't really the brother I remember anyway. The things that happened to him changed him beyond all recognition. I tried, but…" his voice trailed off as the sound of EMDs firing made them turn in consternation.

Abby ran off to help the team, but Connor remained behind with Danny so that he could control the anomaly. "It's good to have you back, mate!" he said as he fiddled with the equipment.

"It's good to be back!" Danny responded, clapping Connor on the back. "Hell, I could really do with a cappuccino!" he laughed.

"Tell me about it!" responded Connor, still working on the machinery. "When we were in the Cretacious, I used to dream about it all the time. Could even smell it, in my dreams! I know exactly how you feel- although you've been gone much longer than we were! I'll treat you to one as soon as we've got the creatures back!"

"Thanks! You're a pal! So…how long were you gone?"

"A year."

"Whoa! I'm sorry- I didn't realise. So… did you and Abby…?" Danny said, a huge grin on his face, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Connor looked startled at the question he remembered Danny asking once before. He felt as embarrassed and uncomfortable as much as he had the first time Danny asked it- before he'd followed Patrick through the anomaly.

"Er…" was Connor's red- faced response.

Danny laughed. "It's written all over your face, mate- no need to say anything! And Philip Burton? What happened to him- is he still around? Did Matt warn you?"

"Philip's dead, Danny. The threat's over- Helen didn't win this time either, although I nearly helped him… still, it's over now…" Connor was cut off mid stream. The sounds of the creatures making their way back caused him to spring into action, and open the anomaly in readiness for them to be sent back to their own time. The sound of EMDs being fired over the creature's heads came nearer and nearer, and one by one the flock of terror birds ran back through the anomaly. One of them turned and roared right into Connor's face before it once again turned back and fled through the sparkling shards. As the last one disappeared, Connor closed the anomaly to Matt's shout of… "Lock it- lock it now, Connor!"

Connor wiped his face where the creature's drool had splattered him. "Ergh!" he said "That's just- wrong!"

Everyone laughed and Matt turned to Danny and invited him back to the ARC to shower, eat and get de-briefed. Danny willingly went with them all, arm around Abby as they went. It was so good to have him back- this time hopefully for good!

**~~oOOo~~**

Danny gave Matt his account of the last year since he walked into the anomaly to follow his brother. He'd tried to convince Patrick to come back, face up to what he'd done and live out the rest of his life back home. But Patrick wasn't the same person that got lost through the anomaly in that old house. He'd just been a kid- just fourteen and he'd learnt to enjoy the sport of the chase and kill in his efforts to survive through the rips in time. His mind had got twisted trying to live alone in such a terrifying place, and the thought that Danny had never come to find him had poisoned his mind.

He didn't realise that Danny had spent years trying to find out what happened to his brother. Danny had tried to explain to Patrick that he had thought he was dead- that Ryan Mason had killed him! He'd stalked Ryan for years, blaming him- tormenting him in the hopes that he'd admit what he'd done- but it hadn't been anything to do with him after all. By the time Danny discovered the weird occurrences of the anomalies, he'd been sure that he'd never see Patrick again. But Patrick didn't care about Danny's excuses. In truth, he had calmed down for a while- finding the love of his life in Charlotte Cameron but she grew ill, and it was the last straw when she died. Patrick, Charlotte and Emily had come through an anomaly to find medicine to cure her illness but it had been too late for Charlotte and Patrick turned his anger towards Emily, blaming her for Charlotte's death just as much as he blamed Danny for what had happened to him all those years ago.

There was no turning back from his insanity- he was broken inside. For one moment- one instance he'd seemed like the old Patrick that Danny remembered. When they'd recognised each other, his face had softened. But he instantly recovered his composure and changed back into the hard man he'd become. His death had been sad- killed by a creature as Danny implored him to return with him. They'd stood at the edge of an anomaly- the one Danny had walked through to return home. Patrick had sneered at Danny, told him to stop following him. He said he'd kill him if he came any nearer or tried to follow him any more. He'd raised his stolen weapon, a knife, to Danny, and Danny had been in no doubt that Patrick would have used it in that moment.

The flock of creatures charged suddenly at them, Danny leaping to one side of the anomaly managing to hide behind some rocks, but Patrick had been trampled on and pecked by their sharp beaks as they stampeded. The creatures disappeared through the rift, and Danny ran to his brother, cradling him in his arms, but it was too late for Patrick and he eventually died without another word. Danny had buried Patrick and then, with tears streaming down his face, he walked through the anomaly back home.

**~~oOOo~~**

As Abby and Danny returned to the ARC with the rest of the team, Abby asked Danny to join them for dinner that night. "We know how sterile those ARC apartments are." She said, glancing at Connor. "Wouldn't wish it on anyone!"

"Hey! Thanks Abby- you sure Jess'll be OK with it? It's her flat isn't it?"

"Leave it with me, Danny. I'm sure she won't mind, if you're up to it, of course."

With that they all parted and went their separate ways, Matt and Danny to Lester's office; Abby to the ADD to speak to Jess, and Becker off to the armoury as usual. Connor stood alone in the corridor, his mouth hanging open. Would he _ever_ be able to give Abby that ring! He wondered if he should just follow her now, and give it to her! He stood there dithering when Jess came bounding over to him.

"Heard the news?" she asked.

"News?"

"Lester's actually taking us all out to celebrate Danny's return! Can you believe that! It's his way of showing how happy he is that all three of you have come back safely home, at last! We're leaving as soon as Danny's finished his shower."

"No! I mean…er…isn't it a bit soon for him? He needs to rest before rushing into partying and drinking…"

"No, it's OK. It's only for an hour or two, and he said rest's for wimps. He's well up for it! We're all meeting in the car park in five. Oh, and Abby said she'd meet you there as she's helping Emily with her make up first. It'll be such fun!"

"Yeah" Connor sighed, feeling the box in his pocket. Oh well, what was another day in the scheme of things! He'd just have to do it tomorrow…

To Be Continued.

_Sorry- went a bit off track from the double dating, but I needed more characters for the next few chapters!_

_Hope you still enjoyed it, though._

_I'm glad Danny's back- I've missed him!_

_Please review!_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

_Sorry if everything isn't politically correct with mobiles working; Prospero stuff and the science bit etc- but hey! - It's fiction! It's how it worked in my head!_

_Please review if you think it's OK!_

**Double Dating**

**Chapter Ten**- Lockdown

A few weeks had passed, but Connor still hadn't managed to give Abby her ring. To be fair, he'd put it off for a bit, deciding he'd be a good friend to Danny and spend some time with him to try to help him ease back into life in 2012. He knew from first hand experience how hard it was acclimatising back, and he and Abby hadn't even travelled as much as Danny had through the anomalies. Although Danny looked more like his old self now that he'd had a shave, haircut and a few decent meals, he still looked too thin and his face was drawn.

The others has put their dating plans on hold too, as they all tried to integrate Danny as painlessly as possible back into modern day life in this new ARC. Danny had taken it hard when he'd learnt about Sarah, and blamed himself for her death. Becker understood how he felt, as he shared that feeling of blame, and had never managed shifted the guilt from his shoulders- he should have protected her better. He and Danny spent several evenings talking about her, remembering the good times they'd shared.

Jess was very sorry for Danny being a girl with a kind disposition, but it had been exactly twelve days without any sign of a 'date' with Becker- or even an opportunity to have a private talk with him as she had decided to do following Emily's advice. She decided that it was now time to get her love life sorted out before that Monica Bishop got her claws into Becker! She saw how the woman batted her eyelashes at him when she walked past him- her hips swinging seductively. She thought Becker was beginning to notice her and if she wasn't careful, she'd miss her chance of happiness. The problem was, should she try for another double date with Abby and Connor, and talk to him afterwards or should she be daring and ask him out?

No, she decided, she wasn't ready to ask him out- not just yet. For all her modern clothes and love of modern day technology, she was quite an old fashioned girl at heart. She would talk to him- it was good to talk through feelings and problems, but she wasn't able to take the lead and ask him out herself. She'd been amazed and in awe of Abby when she'd heard that she'd been the one to propose to Connor. Abby was a very confidant and strong woman, and she wished she could be the same. Still, she was only nineteen and she knew that Abby hadn't always been that forthright herself, according to all the tales she'd heard about Abby and Connor 'dancing around' each other for years. It had taken getting trapped in the Cretacious for them to finally own up to their feelings and became a couple. Becker was all man and in her opinion, he should take the lead- but a little push in the right direction wouldn't hurt!

Danny had fitted nicely back into a niche in the ARC, and was once more part of the team. He wasn't the team leader any more- he was happy with that as he thought Matt was more suited to the role, he had a more organised and less 'spur of the moment' type of leadership style. Danny had always played it by ear, and worked out what to do as he went along. Matt had let Danny continue his testing of the ARC's security, much to Becker's disdain, and Danny and Becker had gone back to their old ways of trying to outdo each other.

As the evening drew on, the team were beginning to wind down a little, preparing to sign off for the night. The relief team was due to arrive shortly, and some of the team were already at the ADD ready to hand over. Suddenly, a woman's voice was clearly heard above the general everyday bustle...

"Take me to James Lester!" she said in an authoritative tone. "He's expecting me." Everyone turned towards the voice. They saw a woman with auburn hair, smartly dressed with very high heels facing out the soldiers on security.

"Jenny!" Connor cried. The soldiers seemed to melt away as the team gathered around Jenny, pleased to see her.

"Why are you here?" Abby asked "Not that we're not happy to see you, of course!"

"Lester wanted to see me. Something about a PR job he wanted sorting out. I'm sorry guys, I'm not coming back. I'm just here in an advisory capacity."

"There's someone here who'll really be glad to see you!" Connor smirked, and as he turned Danny came striding up to Jenny, a huge grin on his face.

"Danny! Lester told me you'd made it back! That's really why I agreed to come. I wanted to see how you were doing! Oh, it's so good to see you!" Danny and Jenny hugged- they'd been very close before Jenny left and Danny went through that fateful anomaly, even though they hadn't known each other for long. Danny had privately thought there could have been something between them had they had more time together. He'd been keen to get her to stay- he wanted to know more about this feisty lady, but she'd been too traumatised by being attacked by a fungus creature and nearly freezing to death, and made her decision that she wanted to leave and live a normal life.

"You look wonderful!" he said.

"Ah! That's married life for you!" Jenny bantered back.

"Married! Wow! That's…well that's great, you must tell me all about it!"

"Yes- prehistoric dogs and all- it's a tale worth telling…"

"Come on, people! Haven't you got anything else to do?" Lester's sarcastic tones stated, although he had a smile dancing at the corners of his lips. "Well, well, it's just like old times!" he said as they turned to go towards his office.

Suddenly all the lights in the ARC started to go out, one by one with a loud click each time. The team's heads snapped around towards each light as it switched off. A metallic voice began to drone 'Lockdown…Lockdown…' and the complete ARC staff force put their procedures into effect as the non-essential staff began leaving, ducking their heads under the shutters as they began to close…..

**~~oOOo~~**

Jess and Connor rushed to the ADD, but the computers were dead- all the screens were completely blank and silent. 'Lockdown initiated' the computerised voice announced. Connor typed on the keyboards but nothing happened. "Secondary lighting should kick in just about…..now!" he said as a dull glow lightened up the previous darkness.

"What's going on?" Lester demanded "Temple- you haven't brought any animals back to the ARC again, have you?"

Connor looked affronted. He wasn't in the habit of bringing any creatures through the anomalies- well not on purpose, anyway. Fair enough, there had been Sid and Nancy, of course- although they had found him and Abby in a hospital when their anomaly had closed leaving them stranded. And OK- he had brought them to live with him at the ARC for a bit, and they had caused havoc! Then there was the spinosaurus that followed them home when they'd finally made it back from the Cretacious, not willing to give up its meal so easily. Rex was down to Abby, though, not him!

His lips moved as if he was about to say something, but the sound of a creature, or creatures, scurrying interrupted the moment. Everyone swivelled towards the sound, but no sooner had they looked in the direction it came from, when another noise was heard from another angle. The team formed a human circle in the middle of the room, back to back facing out towards the room, eyes darting this way and that to discover what was coming their way. They felt vulnerable as they had no weapons to hand, and suddenly spun towards a new sound, and a voice saying…

"What's going on? Here, take these" Becker added, tossing an EMD to Matt, Abby, Connor and Emily.

"What about us?" Danny asked.

"Couldn't carry any more. Sorry!" Becker replied "I'll just go and get the rest…" He was cut off as the sound of a very large creature was heard to their left along with an ear shattering noise.

"Wha…what is it?" whispered Jess in a terrified voice.

"There!" pointed Matt. They all just managed to glimpse a dark grey streak of something running from corner to corner, a huge pink tail in its wake.

"Oh no!" groaned Connor, "It's like a huge rat! I hate rats! No… really!" he stuttered sensing the raised eyebrows on Matt's face. "I really, really hate them. This one's the size of a dog!" he shivered at the thought. The girls didn't look any too thrilled either at the thought of giant rats scampering around.

"We need more gun power." Becker announced "Danny, come with me and we'll bring some back with extra power sources." Danny nodded and the two of them ran out of the room to the armoury.

The others looked around them, but couldn't hear any more sounds. Suddenly without warning, a wall seemed to cave in leaving a vast gaping hole, and through it six very large, squeaking rats came crashing into the room, gnawing at the bits of plaster scattered over the floor. As if synchronised, the people with EMDs fired at the creatures, Connor with a disgusted look on his face. Jess squealed and clutched Lester's arm tightly, to his horror, and hid slightly behind him. He uncomfortably patted her hand murmuring "There, there!" all the while.

The creatures went down easily amid sounds of loud squealing, but the EMDs hadn't been on the highest charge so they were only stunned. Abby went towards them and felt each one at the neck, checking they still had a pulse. Connor watched her in amazement.

"Abby! You're touching a rat! That's disgusting!" he said. The others laughed at his discomfort- they found it very funny that this brave man who had faced up to the likes of the future predators and had lived a whole year in the Cretacious fighting off all kinds of dinosaurs was afraid of a rat- no matter how large it was! Becker and Danny came running into the room with the rest of the weapons.

"Are there more of them?" Becker asked, kneeling by one of the creatures.

"Not sure" Matt replied. "Can't hear anything. We've got to find the anomaly."

The others burst into action, realising that more of these creatures or worse could come through at any moment. Connor looked at his hand held detector and said after a moment…

"It's in the outer office where the security guard watches the CCTV to the loading bay. We can't get out there because of the lockdown! Oh- it's just gone! That sorts that problem out, at least. I hope Joe got out OK!" he added, thinking of the guard left alone on duty.

"OK." Matt said – business as usual, "Let's get these six down to an empty holding pen in the menagerie. Have to make sure it's not something they can gnaw through."

"I'll er…I'll stay here and try to get Prospero to lift the lockdown." Connor said. The others smirked, knowing why he didn't want to help take the creatures down to the menagerie. Danny clapped him on the shoulder as he went past. "What!" Connor exclaimed at their departing backs, "I'm not bothered, you know….!"

As he felt Lester's eyes on him, Connor said "I'll see if I can get through on my mobile to Prospero. The staff there will be able to lift the lockdown. It'll take about thirty minutes if everything goes OK."

After New Dawn, Prospero had been retained by the government and was still used as a scientific facility, working in conjunction with the ARC in some respects, and maintaining some of the security functions such as lifting lockdown. It was deemed useful to have another facility to be able to activate programmes from elsewhere as well as in the ARC itself. This was one such occasion, and Connor hoped he could get all power restored as soon as possible.

He was really relieved to find that his mobile actually worked. He was lucky to have a little bit of reception on it, and decided he'd phone immediately before it fluctuated or he lost it altogether. When he came off the phone, Lester and Jenny looked at him.

"Well?" said Lester

"Erm…" Connor replied "We've got a problem. Prospero could have lifted lockdown, but…"

"But?" queried Lester, one eyebrow raised.

"They've had problems of their own. Major power cut, affecting the whole area, apparently. According to the electric company, power won't be restored for at least 24 hours."

"What about their generators, aren't they working? Surely they've got enough power to lift lockdown?"

"Well, yes-ordinarily…"

"Ordinarily?"

"Their generators are out of action- they can't get them to work. Needs a new part- they were going to come here to get one!"

"Brilliant! That's just bloody brilliant! Billion pound operation and nothing works! Get them to call in for new generators, then!" Lester demanded.

"They're trying. They don't know if they'll be able to get any and if they can, they don't know how long it'll take to get them up and running. The director said he'd have to raise a DA23. It could take up to 12 hours."

"But that's tomorrow!"

"They're doing their best…"

"_Bureaucracy _at it's best." Matt joined in as he and the others returned from the menagerie.

"Aarrgghh!" Lester cried in frustration. "Well, that means I'm stuck with you lot for the night! Wonderful! I'll be in my office…"

"I suggest we all stay together." Matt intervened "We don't know if there's any more of those rat creatures about."

As Lester sighed and conceded that Matt was right, none of them realised that elsewhere in the outer office of the loading bay, a few sparks of electricity flared up, and died down again unseen from the wires where the rats had gnawed at the electricity boxes….

To Be Continued….

_Ohh! Our lovely couples in the dark in lockdown! Oh- shame Lester's there to put a damper on it!_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

_Please review if you think it's OK!_

**Double Dating**

**Chapter Eleven**- A Night in the ARC

Lester and Jenny were standing near a desk in the large room where they'd all relocated. Jenny wasn't very happy and was airing her dissatisfaction to Lester.

"I came to see Danny and to do you a favour." she cried "Now look! Michael will be furious- we were supposed to be attending a special function at his agent's tonight! This could be really important for his career. He'll have to go on his own now, of course, but as I'm in PR, I would have been able to… James! Are you even listening to me?"

Lester was looking thoughtfully out over the room at the staff assembled there. "You know," he mused "I never noticed before how many couples have formed on the team! This is definitely not good! Look there, for example..." he continued as Jenny followed his gaze. "Connor and Abby- well that's an obvious one. Can't remember when their names haven't been said in the same breath. I've always turned a blind eye to their…relationship. They don't usually flaunt it in front of me though. But just look at them now! Canoodling like they're on a…a…loveboat!"

"They're not really on duty, James, it's really their own time now, even though we're trapped here!"

"If they're in the ARC, they're still on duty! However, I'm prepared to cut them a little slack- this time! Anyway, as I was saying they're an obvious couple…Connor without Abby would be like…caviar without champagne…"

"Eggs without bacon." agreed Jenny

"Scrappy without Daphne! OK- but, look over there- Matt and Emily seem to be hitting it off too much too!" He looked towards where Matt was leaning against a shelving unit, and Emily was standing next to him. They were very close together- too close for Lester's liking. Emily was whispering something to Matt, and they were smiling at each other.

"I suppose that's understandable, James - two people out of their time learning about life in the twenty first century." Jenny mused as Danny joined them. "Must be difficult- especially for Emily. At least Matt had some experience in this era."

"Well, yes, I'll give you that- but what….what…." Lester spluttered as he noticed Becker and Jess

"What? Ah! Becker and Jess. They seem deep in conversation. Are they… do you think they're a couple? Look at the way she looks at him! And he seems to like it! I think he's particularly taken with her…"

"That just seems wrong! Jess and Becker! Surely not!" Lester argued animatedly "His intentions had better be honourable!" Jenny and Danny looked at him in surprise. He sounded just like an anxious father.

"His what?" laughed Danny.

"Humph!" Lester blustered "I mean- she's very young. I just hope the Captain isn't taking advantage! As her employer, it's my responsibility to watch out for her welfare- the welfare for all my staff, of course." Lester looked uncomfortable and Jenny and Danny shot each other amused looks, seemed like Lester did care about his staff after all!

"Well, I think they look cute together." Jenny decided.

"I can't have this!" Lester exploded. "All the key personnel in pairs!" Danny looked put out to be excluded as one of the key staff, but Lester didn't notice as he continued. "This makes the working environment difficult. I'm going to have to keep a sharp eye on this. What they all do in their own free time…"

"If they _ever_ get any!" interjected Danny under his breath.

"…is their own business." continued Lester, pointedly as if there hadn't been any interruption. "But I can't send _couples_ into the field. What if they have an argument? What if they're distracted...?"

"Calm down, James. They're all too professional to let anything disrupt them from their job. It'll all work out fine."

"Well I can at least make it more difficult whilst in the ARC…. Listen up you lot!" he called, clapping his hands to gain attention. "It appears we're stuck here all night, so I suggest the ladies sleep in the break room through there, and we chaps sleep in here. That way we'll all have a little privacy but remain close enough in case more creatures came through before the anomaly closed."

He watched as each 'couple' reacted to his announcement. Jenny tried to hide her smiles, but Danny could barely contain his mirth as they saw Abby and Connor look decidedly miserable. They looked at each other and without even noticing her actions, Abby automatically moved closer to Connor, whose mouth had dropped open in a 'No!', and he put his arm around Abby and held her tight.

Matt and Emily seemed to take it in their stride, as with most things, but glanced at each other before Matt inclined his head and raised an eyebrow as if to say 'Oh well, that's too bad!' resigned to spending the night alone.

Jess and Becker's reaction was the one that had Danny doubled up with suppressed laughter. Jess went beetroot red as she involuntarily said "Separate rooms! I mean…but I wanted to…I mean…." Becker looked like he wanted to take his favourite gun and fire it at Lester's smug face! He folded his arms and tried to remain passive, although his venomous glare said it all!

"So…"Lester continued, ignoring all looks, whether dejected or angry "Ladies, if you could now adjourn to the other room- the sooner we all settle down for the night, the sooner this fiasco will be over. That's all. Thank you."

Jess and Emily immediately turned towards the other room. Connor was saying loudly "But I'm hungry! Can't we eat first?" Everyone stopped in their tracks- none of them had eaten since lunch.

"Oh, very well." Lester conceded. He hadn't realised he was so hungry as well. Jenny and Danny offered to go to the canteen to find something for them all. They said they'd try to find some blankets to try to make their enforced stay more comfortable too.

Connor and Abby curled up in a corner to whisper together while they had the chance. "Abby…" Connor began.

"Mmm?" Abby responded, her voice muffled as she buried her head against Connor's chest.

"Abby!" Connor persisted. Abby brought her head up to look at Connor. As their eyes met, they forgot everyone else in the room- even Lester who was still watching everyone disapprovingly. Their eyes locked and they both felt a spark of electricity jolt through every nerve. Connor brought his head slowly down to Abby and their lips met in a soft, but passionate kiss. Their tongues tangled as they moaned into each other's mouth, savouring the taste of each other.

"Oh, really!" a voice cut into their passion. "Is that absolutely necessary!" They laughed at Lester's reaction, their lips still together. They pulled apart, but sat closely side by side with arms around each other, just enjoying being together. Connor paused for a moment, then sighed and said, hesitatingly…

"Abby," Connor whispered, "I wanted this to be perfect…but if we're gonna be separated tonight- I just want to…to…"

"To?" Abby prompted, seeing that anxious look back on Connor's face that she had been so worried about lately.

"Abby…can I give...I mean…I…I wanna…"

"Deep breath, Connor, then just say it! Please- you're freaking me out!" Abby sat up and looked deep into Connor's eyes.

Connor's dark eyes focussed intently into Abby's and he took a deep breath before saying as fast as the words could come out..."Abby, I'd like you to have this ring. It's been in my family a long time- it's an heirloom. If you don't like it though…we could always…go and buy…get a diff…"

He was stopped mid flow by Abby placing her finger on his lips. She was looking softly at him, her eyes moist with unshed tears, and her bottom lip trembling slightly. They just looked at each other for a long moment "Oh, Connor! It's beautiful!" She held her left hand out for him to place the ring on her finger. It was a tiny bit big, but that could easily be fixed- if they ever got out of there, that was! They tentatively leaned in for a kiss. Stopped, then leant in again, and Connor finally captured her lips again with a sigh, not even hearing Lester's disgruntled 'tutting.'

"Abby, you know I…"

"I know, me too!"

With that they sat back against the wall, just sitting quietly, lost in their own private thoughts, arms tightly around each other enjoying being together and in love.

**~~oOOo~~**

Meanwhile, Jess was feeling mortified at her involuntary exclamation when Lester had announced he was going to separate them all for the night. Becker turned to her with an angry look in his eyes. Oh no, she thought, did he really think she'd overstepped the mark- making him look stupid in front of everyone! Her and her big mouth!

"Jess…" Becker said quietly, and it didn't seem as if he was cross with her. "I'm sorry if Lester embarrassed you."

"I think I embarrassed myself!" she admitted "My mouth always runs away with me before I have a chance to think!"

"Hmmm. Must be a 'geek' thing- Temple's the same…"

"He's worse! No! Wait! A 'geek!' I'm not a…." she stopped suddenly when she saw he was laughing at her. "Oh, you're pulling my leg!"

"Yes, Jess, I'm pulling your leg. And a very beautiful leg it is too…"

"What! Did you just…." Jess went redder than ever, but this time she just felt confusion. "Stop laughing at me!" she cried, suddenly angry. Becker reached out to her, sorry he'd upset her, but not quite understanding why. "Don't! Just don't!" she pulled away.

"Jess, I'm sorry!"

"No, I'm sorry. It's just. Look, Becker- I'll just have to say it quickly- OK. Then you can just go on your way and we can forget all about it….I like you OK. There, I said it."

"Yes, and I like you too, Jess." he responded, patting her arm.

"No- I_ like_, like you! As in _really_ like you!"

"And I really like you too!"

"Aargghh!" Jess cried, frustrated. "Becker, for such an intelligent man you can be so…so thick sometimes!" With that, Jess stalked off to where Connor and Abby were sitting, thoroughly annoyed at Becker's inability to understand. She just couldn't spell it out any more than that! Monica would just have to have him- if she could ever get him to ask her out, that is!

Becker mulled over what had just happened. What had he said wrong? He'd told her he liked her. He'd told her he liked her legs! Wasn't that what girl's liked to hear? Oh! Oh no! Wait! Did she just mean…? He swivelled round to look at her. Her eyes were on him and as she caught his glance, she tossed her head and suddenly started talking animatedly to Abby.

'Becker, you're an idiot!' he groaned to himself! He rubbed his hand over his hair- he had some making up to do, but that was OK- he had all night to do it, no matter what Lester said! He'd show Jess he wasn't- what was it she'd called him? Oh yes- thick! He smiled to himself, she was wonderful- no one else would ever dare call him thick! He had to tell her what he really thought about her- make it clear, and make her his girl!...

To Be Continued…..


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

_Please review!_

**Double Dating**

**Chapter Twelve**- Light Relief

It didn't take too long before Danny and Jenny returned with the food and blankets. Becker had tried to repair the damage he'd done with his friendship with Jess, but she wasn't making it easy for him and was keeping well away. She kept throwing looks at him though, and he decided he'd just have to await his opportunity and grovel big time as soon as he could. She was adorable, he thought with a tiny smile playing at his lips, even when she was angry! The team gathered around Danny and Jenny and were so hungry that the assorted sandwiches, bags of crisps and chocolate bars from the vending machines seemed like a feast. They'd topped it off with flasks of hot coffee and bottles of water which would last them through the night. They'd raided the medical bay and brought some headache tablets 'in case' and enough blankets for everyone. They had received an uproarious welcome when they staggered into the room with their burden and Connor gave both Danny and Jenny a huge hug each, and a cheeky kiss on the cheek for both of them. Danny wiped his off with a grimace and everyone laughed, suddenly in good spirits.

As Jess chose a sandwich, Becker came up beside her and gave her his chocolate bar. 'Peace offering?" he said quietly. Jess looked up at him and all her earlier frustration melted away as she looked into those gorgeous dark serious eyes.

"It's fine!" she said "I was just chocolate deprived! I'm sorry too. Here, have my crisps- I'm not really that hungry."

"About what you said..."

"No, really Becker. Forget it! Of course we're still friends." She smiled at him and then turned to speak to Emily who joined her at that precise moment. Becker sighed. It really wasn't fine! He had to get a chance to talk to her properly! He had to tell her he liked her too, in the way that she'd meant earlier but he'd been too stupid to understand what she had been trying to say. He decided he'd try again later- they had all night, even if Lester did want to keep the men and women segregated for some reason.

The group were suddenly in very high spirits and Connor placed his mobile phone on the table and pressed play, and his i-pod began to play soft music which echoed through the quiet room. He stretched out his arm and held his hand out to Abby, who placed her hand in his and twirled gracefully into his arms. They giggled, then cuddled up close together and started swaying to the music, Abby's head resting against Connor's chest, her eyes closed and a smile on her lips. Connor held her close, his head lightly leaning on hers, his eyes also closed, grinning inanely.

The others watched them for a moment, and then Matt spun Emily into his arms and they began spinning around the room, laughing with the sheer joy of being together. Lester looked most put out- he wanted to keep the 'couples' apart, not bring them closer together- in work anyway. He began to reach for the mobile to turn the music off, when Jenny caught his arm and said...

"Shall we?"

Lester wasn't sure what to do. He sighed and hesitated, but Jenny's voice whispered in his ear, "Come on, James. They face monsters and death every day! A little light relief is just what they need. It's just a dance! Show them you can be a good sport!"

"I'm a good sport!" Lester retaliated "Everyone says so! Good sport is my middle name!" With that he joined the couples already dancing to the music, and sedately waltzed around the floor with Jenny, who winked at Danny in passing.

Becker was leaning against the wall, arms folded in front of him watching the proceedings with amused tolerance. He was actually a good dancer- he'd had to learn to dance in order to attend the officer's balls in Sandhurst. He just didn't really enjoy dancing much- but suddenly the thought of holding Jess close to him seemed very appealing. He could tell that she was itching to dance- she was standing by the table swaying her hips to the music. He wondered what it would feel like to hold her close, have her body next to his. The urge was too much for him, and with a slight groan, he approached Jess and said...

"May I have the pleasure?"

"Oh! Yes! That is, thank you, I'd be delighted!"

With that, he happily scooped her up in his arms and they began to dance to the sounds from the mobile. Jess felt like she was in heaven. She'd been so angry at him just a short while ago, but she'd really over reacted. She had to remember Becker wasn't used to interpreting women's cryptic hints- she had to be more honest and forthright with him and not expect him to be able to 'read between the lines!' But for the time being, she was happy just to be here in his arms! Becker pulled her close to him and they just stayed on the same spot swaying to the tempo rather than spinning around the room as Lester and Matt were doing with their partners.

Abby and Connor had actually stopped all pretence of dancing and stood with Abby's back against a wall, Connor's arms either side of her, boxing her in. They were lost in each others eyes totally oblivious of those around them, in their own world and Becker actually felt jealousy for the first time in his life as the thought came out of the blue - totally unbidden- that he wanted to have what they had. He wanted to stand there with Jess gazing up at him, a slight flush on her face, looking adoringly into his eyes. He wanted Jess to look at him as if he was the only man in the world and he wanted to pull her roughly to him, as Connor was now doing with Abby and capture her lips with his own.

All too soon, the music zipped through the songs on Connor's mobile, and as his charge finally ran out, the music stopped abruptly and silence descended. Connor broke the silence by whining "Oh! I was enjoying that!" Danny ruffled his hair and was about to make a comment when suddenly Jess screamed. It wasn't just a yelp but a full on screech. Becker covered his ears with his hands, a pained expression on his face.

"Abby!" she cried "What's that on your finger!" She had just noticed something sparkle on Abby's finger in the half light, and immediately realised that Connor must have finally found the courage to give Abby the engagement ring.

"About time!" Danny muttered loudly.

Abby turned very pink with pleasure as everyone mustered around her and Connor. Some of them already knew that they were engaged, of course but this was the first Lester had heard about it. He looked disapprovingly at them, but as he looked at Abby's sparkling eyes and Connor's protective arm around her, he knew it would have only been a matter of time before these two grew up enough to get to this point in their lives. He remembered the young kids they had been when he'd first met them, and all they had been through since, and he felt secretly pleased for this young couple who he actually cared about as much as his own children. He leant towards Abby and whispered in her ear so that no one else could hear what he said- not even Connor.

"Congratulations! You are sure, aren't you? I mean- you are happy?"

Abby looked at Lester and smiled as she slightly inclined her head. As she turned to glance at Connor, and then back again to Lester, he could see the joy emanate from every pore in her body. He had never seen her so happy before, and he was satisfied that this was truly what she wanted. He felt very protective of Abby, and they had formed a special bond that Lester would never let any body else know about. He turned to Connor, and shook his hand "You'd better take good care of this young lady- or you'll have me to answer to!"

"Oh I will, I promise." Connor replied grinning his widest, his dimple playing in his cheek.

Becker joined in the congratulation, really pleased for his friends. They'd had a long journey to reach this point, and he really hoped they'd be truly happy. He looked at Jess, and decided that he was going to stop being...well, scared! That was it! He was actually scared of starting a relationship with her. He was scared of the age difference, even though in some ways Jess was much more mature than her nineteen years. He was scared of what others would think- he hated being laughed at, especially by Danny and Temple-even though he was getting better at handling the teasing! He was scared it was just infatuation and most of all he was scared to show his feelings! He looked at Abby and Connor, now curled up in each others arms. They'd been scared too, he realised but they'd finally stood up to their fears, and look at them now- planning a future together. This ended now, he decided. He was a strong man- a soldier. He wouldn't let any stupid fear stop him from getting what he desired above all else. He would tell Jess he liked her too, and ask her out on a date. This was where their life together would begin...

To Be Continued...


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

**Double Dating**

**Chapter Thirteen**- Separation

The couples began to separate as they prepared to remove to their respective rooms. Abby reluctantly parted from Connor- since New Dawn, they hadn't spent an evening apart and especially now that he'd done that amazing thing of giving her his family's ring, she actually felt alone and a bit lost. She chided herself that it was ridiculous to feel this way. She had always been a strong, feisty woman who could do everything as well as any man, and had never felt the need to rely on anyone for anything.

Then this boy had come along into her life- this bumbling, annoying student who had somehow got under her skin, and as the years passed he'd managed to worm his way into her affections and her heart!

She took one last look at him standing alone following her every movement with his eyes, and sighed as she left the room. She felt more tired than she ever had before and for some reason, now that their engagement was out in the open and they had even danced and kissed in front of everyone, she felt emotionally drained as if she had finally broken down the barriers surrounding her, and exposed her feelings out in the open. Jess slipped her arm through Abby's and they went to find somewhere they could settle as comfortably as possible for the night.

"I'm so happy for you both." she said to Abby, as she laid some blankets down on chairs they had pushed together. "He really loves you, everyone can see it."

"I know" smiled Abby "it frightens me sometimes how intense our relationship is. If anything should happen to either of us- I don't know what the other would do. I think it's because of our year in the Cretacious. We only had each other to rely on- we were the only two people there! We had to become a team- always watching each other's backs. I guess its hard to let that go even now, although we've been back some time and Philip nearly split us over New Dawn!"

"Hey," Jess put her arm around Abby, noticing the unusual sight of tears threatening to spill over onto Abby's cheeks. "That's all in the past now. You and Connor are over it now, aren't you?

"Yes!" agreed Abby, as she looked at the beautiful ring sparkling on her finger "We're perfect!"

**~~oOOo~~**

Becker found a corner to sit in and tried to sleep. He was finding that images of a small, perky girl kept penetrating his thoughts, keeping him awake. He made his mind up- he'd take a power nap, and then he'd sneak into the other room and have a private word with her. He wouldn't frighten her by being too full on- he'd just ask her out on a date after all this was over. They could have a proper heart to heart over a fantastic cordon bleu meal in the most romantic restaurant he could find. Yes- that's what he'd do! But he really needed that 'forty winks' right now- he was exhausted. He set his phone alarm to vibrate in three hours time. That'd be plenty of sleep for him- he didn't need much. He wrapped the mobile up in a blanket and put his head on top so that he'd hear it, but it wouldn't disturb anyone else. When he closed his eyes, he instantly fell into a deep slumber...

**~~oOOo~~**

Lester looked at the men spread out in the room. Becker was sound asleep, and Connor was snoring quietly, sprawled out on his blanket, a smile on his lips. Matt and Danny were sitting chatting quietly together. Lester looked around and settled for a fairly comfortable chair near to the door of the room where the women were, wrapped a blanket around his shoulders and relaxed for the first time that day. He had to keep an eye on this lot and play chaperone, he thought- he didn't want any unauthorised 'fraternising' whilst he was asleep. He'd make sure this bunch stayed apart from the women while they were stuck in the ARC! A stifled sound of giggling came from the other room while he sat 'on guard' and he wondered if they'd ever settle down so he could finally get some rest and put an end to this day!

**~~oOOo~~**

"So, come on Jess- update us!" Abby laughed as they settled down on some chairs with the others. Jenny had produced a bottle of wine from under her jacket, which she had fetched with the rest of the food. They only had plastic cups from the water coolers to drink from, but nobody minded.

"What do you mean?" Jess asked.

"Come on, don't be coy! You know- the Becker situation!" Jenny joined in.

"Oh that. Nothing. We're just friends, that's all." Jess sighed and looked down at her hands sadly for a moment.

"Come off it! I saw the way he looked at you when you were dancing. He's totally into you!"

"Well, you could have fooled me! I told him I like him. He just said he liked me back. That was it. He likes me- as a friend."

"Oh!" Abby thought for a moment. "Did he understand what you meant- I mean,_ I _like you, but I don't want to date you or anything!"

"I told him I _liked_ him. Can't make it clearer than that without jumping on him and kissing his face, and his lips and…oh!" Jess stopped suddenly as she noticed the amused looks from Abby and Jenny, and a slightly shocked one from Emily. Jess joined in the laughter. "No, I have to face it, he doesn't think of me in that way- its fine. No, really- I'll be OK with that…eventually."

"Well, I think you're wrong! Anyone fancy a little wager? I bet that Becker will kiss Jess before the month's out! Any takers?"

"You're on!" laughed Jenny "I think he wants to get together with you, but I think it will take a little longer than that!"

"OK, girls, let's make a toast- to Jess and her _potential_ boyfriend…"

"To Jess!" they giggled as they raised their plastic cups to their lips and enjoyed their wine.

**~~oOOo~~**

Becker was awoken by a harsh buzzing piercing through his head. He woke up wondering where he was and what was happening, confused for a second. He sat up quietly and looked around him at his colleagues and friends. Ah! Now he remembered, he had to speak to Jess to sort this mess out once and for all. He looked over at the other men to make sure they were all asleep. He nearly laughed out loud when he saw that Danny had fallen asleep next to Matt, and somehow whilst they were sleeping, he had snuggled up to Matt, resting his head on Matt's shoulder. Matt was snoring quietly, totally oblivious to the fact that Danny was cuddled up to him. Becker quickly took out his phone and snapped a picture of them. He'd give it to Temple when everything was back to normal, and he could put it up on the computer! What a joke!

Connor was stretched out on his blankets, his lips twitching as if he were having a conversation with someone, and Becker shook his head- Temple couldn't stop talking even when he was asleep, he thought!

Becker stood up slowly and quietly and stepped over towards the door to the next room. Lester was perched on a chair, looking very uncomfortable, but he was asleep. Becker didn't think it would take much to wake him, though. As he took a step forward, he was suddenly interrupted by a voice murmuring.

"I've been to Glastonbury! How'd you know I haven't!"

He stopped moving and held his breath for a second. The owner of the voice settled down again, and Becker looked at Lester once again. This was ridiculous! He was a grown man, and if he wanted to speak to Jess, he would- although maybe three o'clock in the morning was a bit excessive!

Just as he turned to continue his journey, a sound echoed throughout the room, jolting Lester instantly awake- so much so that he fell off of his chair. Becker grabbed him as he fell, saving him from hitting his head against the door.

"No!" screamed Connor "She's not dead! She's not dead! Cutter! Why is nobody doing anything!"

The others began to stir from the commotion, the women appearing sleepily in the doorway…"What's going on?"

They all turned towards Connor, where he was thrashing about, crying out in his sleep "I can't let go! I love you!"

Abby ran to Connor's side-"Connor, Connor!" she soothed "it's OK- you're dreaming! Wake up, Connor!"

Connor seemed to settle down again and as the others wiped the sleep from their eyes, and raked their hands through their tousled hair, he cried out again…

"Always loved you, Abby. Here alone…in the past….want to kiss….make love to…."

Abby glanced at the others milling around them- she had to wake Connor up before he said something in his sleep that they'd both regret!

"What the hell, Abby….what're you doing…. Omg, that feels so good…."

Connor awoke abruptly to a jab in the ribs from a decidedly embarrassed Abby. He saw the others standing over him, Danny openly smirking, his face full of mischief. Jenny and Emily were sympathetically watching him, small smiles etching their lips. Jess was wiping a surreptitious tear from her eye- she felt really emotional, he loved Abby so much! She stole a glance at Becker, who to her amazement was already staring at her. She went pink, and turned quickly away!

Lester came to the rescue as he announced "OK, people! Show's over! Can we _please_ get some sleep now! And you…" he said turning to Connor "try to keep your…sordid little escapades to yourself, will you!"

As they began to disperse once more, Abby stroked Connor's hair. "Are you OK?" she asked.

"I...I'm sorry. I was dreaming."

"Yes…we all got that! You were talking quite a lot!" she smiled.

"Been having these dreams since New Dawn, you know!"

"Sshh!" Abby soothed, "that's all it was- a dream."

"The mer- we were back with the mer!" Connor remembered as he sat up. "You were falling! I couldn't hold you- couldn't pull you up! I wasn't strong enough. You begged me to let you go…let you fall. I couldn't- wouldn't ever let you go! Fall to your death! I love you…I…"

"It's alright Connor! That was in the past! We're safe- both of us, and together!"

But it was still too real, too raw for Connor to let go. "Then we fell- both of us, from the cliff top! But we didn't land by the creatures- we fell into the Cretacious. We were alone in our cave! Oh!" he suddenly remembered the second part of his dream. "OMG! No...no...no! I didn't….did I? I didn't say…."

"Yes, Connor- you did! But it's OK!"

Connor was mortified. He groaned- "Danny- did he…?"

"Yes he heard, Connor!

Connor scrubbed his face with his hands. He chanced a quick glance at Danny, who was leaning against the wall, arms folded, laughing with Matt. Danny returned his look with a jaunty salute, causing Connor to go bright red with embarrassment.

"You know Danny won't let us forget this, don't you!" he moaned.

"Yeah!" Abby replied, shooting daggers at Danny, but as she turned back to Connor, she couldn't help but smirk a little at the memory of that night with Connor. It had been the first time they'd admitted their true feelings toward each other and Abby had taken the lead that first time they'd made love.

She'd listened as Connor tentatively told her he'd always loved her, and he'd said he wanted to kiss her, but he seemed too afraid to make the first move. As he tried to get the words out, to tell her how he felt, she'd stopped him from babbling by placing her fingers on his lips, cutting off the rest of his sentence. She'd leant in and kissed him tenderly, just as she had once before, but this time Connor didn't stand passively by- he grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her even closer to him as he passionately deepened the kiss.

Abby had then started to strip off his leather jacket, and he'd been amazed and unsure when she pulled off his red hoodie too. He stuttered "What are you doing!" in a voice at least an octave higher. She had pushed him away so many times before that he hadn't been able to bring himself to believe what was happening.

"This is what I'm doing, Connor," she'd said, pulling off her own jacket, her green striped top quickly following suit. "I'm showing you that I love you too- I have for a long time! No more pretence- not here in this place!"

She traced her fingers down his chest, and stopped at his waistline. She slowly undid his belt watching the range of emotions flicker over his face from disbelief, to hope, to wonderment, and she moved closer one arm curling around his neck, the other at his waist, drawing him into a deep kiss.

"Abby…" Connor whispered as he groaned into her mouth, pressing her against his body And then there was no more time for words, as their passion finally overtook them and they fell into each other's embrace, the rest of their clothes finally discarded on the cave floor as they proved how much they loved each other to the background sounds of roaring dinosaurs from a time long ago….

Abby smiled at the memories and ignoring everyone else in the room, looked deeply into Connor's eyes, "Forget Danny," she whispered "Just kiss me!"

To Be Continued…

_I know I did another chapter with dreams and nightmares (chapter seven) but when I read something on Twitter from Steve Bailie which said that in an early draft of the submarine episode (Series 5, Episode 2), Connor was talking about Abby and his love life in his sleep, I just **had** to incorporate that into this story! Hope you didn't mind!_

_Please review and let me know!_


	14. Chapter 14

Primeval fanfic

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

_OK, so a lot happens in a short space of time- but as ALP said in an interview- 'there's always a big threat, otherwise drama would be really boring.' I certainly hope you don't think this story is boring, and enjoy all the problems I've thrown at the characters, and don't think it's too far- fetched._

_This chapter's been in my head for a long, long time, and I thought this story was the perfect platform for it. It's a long chapter but I didn't want to cut it off anywhere and decided to go with it to its natural break._

_Please, please enjoy, and review if you do!_

**Double Dating**

**Chapter Fourteen**- Fire!

As everyone began to return back to their respective rooms, Danny thinking about all the fun he was going to have with Connor regarding his rather vocal dreams, a computerised voice suddenly announced loudly 'Lockdown Lifted! Lockdown Lifted!"

"Thank heavens!" Lester said in relief.

The team watched as each light began to turn on automatically, making them squint in the brightness. The ARC once again became a hive of activity with everyone knowing exactly what they had to do. Connor and Jess ran to the ADD and began running the complicated checks to ensure everything was back in working order and the programmes hadn't been compromised by the enforced stop. As their hands flew over the keyboards, Matt and Danny left them to it and went to check on the security, and return the weapons to the armoury now that the threat from the giant rats seemed to be over.

Jenny began to contact the staff that had been evacuated during lockdown to get them back in to complete the rest of their shift. They all knew that when they were on lockdown they had to remain 'on call' to return as soon as it was lifted.

Abby went to check on the animals and as Emily didn't have a specific task to do, she offered to help her. Abby was grateful for her assistance as her team hadn't yet been contacted with the all clear, and it would take some time to check on each creature and make sure they were fed and comfortable.

Jess suddenly realised she still had one of Becker's weapons in the small bag she wore over her shoulder. It was one of the smallest EMDs, and she had grabbed it when they had gone through to the room away from the men- just in case they came face to face with one of those horrendous ratty creatures.

"Oh, I'd better give this to Becker!" she said "He'll wonder what happened to it!"

"It's OK Jess, you go on- I'll finish this. Don't want Soldier Boy crying because he thinks he's lost his favourite gun!"

Jess sent Connor a half amused, half annoyed look as she turned away from the ADD. She finally caught up with Becker in the loading bay, where he was just about to check the area where the anomaly had previously appeared.

"Becker!" Jess called breathlessly.

"Hey!" he replied, smiling at the sight of her looking all flustered and breathing heavily from running over to the loading bay.

"I've got one of the EMDs here- I thought you'd be looking for it."

"Oh, yes. Wondered where that was. Look, Jess, I wanted to have a word with you anyway..."

"Yes? Is something wrong?"

"No…no…nothing like that! Look, I know I've been...er…_thick_…but I wanted to speak to you to tell you that I really do like you."

Jess squirmed as she heard her own words thrown back at her- how had she even dared to call him thick! "It's OK, I know. We're friends, aren't we!"

"No, Jess- I mean I really _like_ like you! And you_ like_ like me!"

"You're laughing at me, now!" Jess said indignantly.

"Well yes, a little. But I do like you, and I wanted to ask you if we can try to go out for another meal- we never did make it, did we?"

"Oh! Yes!" Jess seemed genuinely excited about the idea of going out with Becker, and he was just about to take a chance and put his arm around her, and maybe lean in for a kiss when she added…

"Abby and Connor will be well up for it. We can invite Matt and Emily- and maybe even Jenny and Danny and make it a proper celebration for Abby and Connor's engagement. Oh, that's a great idea!"

"Er…No…Jess! That's not what I meant! I…" Just then a shrill sound began to echo throughout the ARC, cutting off what Becker was about to say, and Jess covered her ears at the sound.

"It's the fire alarm!" Becker cried. As he turned, he saw smoke billowing out from the office in the loading bay. The sparks of electricity shooting out now and again from the gnawed wires had finally caught on the papers scattered on the floor.

"Come on, Jess- let's get you out of here…quickly!"

Becker didn't even try to attend to the fire himself. He could see it was already too powerful for him alone; he'd leave it to the fire-fighters. His main priority was to make sure the personnel got out safely, especially Jess, and he pulled her along with him moving swiftly to the designated safe area outside where staff were to assemble in a fire drill. Only this wasn't a drill…this was for real….

**~~oOOo~~**

Fortunately, the only staff in the ARC at the moment was the key team and of course Jenny, as the evening shift hadn't all been recalled back to the ARC yet, and some were in still transit. As the alarm sounded, they all knew they were supposed to make their way immediately to the designated area, however Connor stopped and turned to Matt as he came running up to him.

"Matt! Where's Abby?" he cried above the noise of the alarm, looking around him to see if he could spot Abby anywhere.

"It's OK, mate- she was in the menagerie with Emily. They would have made their own way out by now. Come on, follow me..." Connor nodded and he and Matt made their way to the exit.

"Do you know where the fire is?" he asked Matt as they hurried along, joined by Danny, Jenny and Lester.

"No, but we know it's definitely not a drill!"

As they made their way outside, they were met with the sight of blue lights flashing, and sirens roaring as the emergency services Becker had alerted came speeding towards the building and screamed to a halt just in front of the loading bay, where smoke and flames were billowing out. They were greeted by Becker and Jess, and Becker darted up to them as soon as they arrived.

"My men have just arrived, as have the fire brigade. The ambulances are on their way just in case. Jenny- I can see some news reporters have somehow managed to sniff out that we've got a problem here, could you have a word with them?…"

Jenny looked at Lester for confirmation that it was OK for her to put her PR skills into motion, and deal with the members of the press, who were always an unwelcome presence at the ARC. Lester nodded at her, and Danny still felt a small thrill watching her as she jumped into action and give the reporters a fictitious chain of events- something about a making a movie, and sent them on their way with no problem whatsoever. She was really fantastic at her job, he thought, and her expertise was sorely missed! Maybe after all this excitement, she might realise what she was missing, and agree to come back to work at the ARC?

"The car park has been cleared of as many vehicles we could safely move." Becker informed them.

"Good man!" Lester said "We seem to be having one disaster after another! You appear to have it all under control, though. Good work. The rest of us had best move right away so Becker and his team, and the fire-fighters can do their jobs."

"Here" Matt interjected, "let's sit on that grassy verge. May as well be as comfortable as we can, and we won't get in the way. Ah! Here comes Emily now!" Matt sounded relieved as he turned to greet Emily, who was looking a bit sooty and worse for wear from the smoke as a fireman brought her over to the little group.

"You alright?" he asked her, and she nodded, coughing slightly as he kissed her lightly on the cheek, and threw his arm around her. He began to lead her to the grassy verge when a confused and worried looking Connor approached her, and took hold of her arm at the elbow.

"But…Emily, where's Abby? She was with you, right?"

"Well, we were together, but she told me to go ahead while she got Rex into his cage to bring him out! She was worried he'd escape again and get caught up in the fire. He's far too good at getting out of the menagerie! She's probably just on her way now!"

They all looked towards the building. It was getting difficult to see because of the smoke, and all the emergency lights and men running around. As Becker, followed by a terrified looking Jess joined them, Connor turned to him frantically and grabbed his arm.

"Becker! Have you seen Abby? Does anyone know where she is?"

"You mean she's not out? Wait I'll speak to the fire chief- stay here!" With that he walked back to the fire officer wearing a white helmet. Connor couldn't tell how the conversation was going, and he fidgeted, deciding whether to join them or stay where he was as Becker had directed. Becker suddenly clapped the fire chief on the shoulder, nodded and started back towards the group.

"Is she…have they seen her?" Connor asked immediately. He saw Becker's expression, and before Becker even had time to speak he cried "No!"

Matt anticipated Connor's next move. He'd been too late to react the last time Abby hadn't been with them when a gamma ray was about to explode through the ARC, killing anyone in its path in order to rid the ARC of an infestation of scurrying future-beetles. Connor hadn't spared a thought about his own safety before he'd dashed off to find her, and Matt wasn't going to allow him to do that again. As Connor tried to make a run towards the burning part of the building, Matt grabbed him and held him back.

"No, mate! Leave it to the professionals. She may still be in the main building- the fire's not reached that far yet- Becker says it's just in the loading bay offices. She'll be fine!" Connor nodded, and Matt looked at Danny silently telling him to watch Connor as he pulled Becker aside.

"How far _has_ the fire spread?" he asked. He hadn't really known it was only contained in the loading bay, but had said that to stop Connor.

"It's spread further than the loading bay. It's reached the back entrance to the ARC, and the stairwell. The fire-fighters are trying to contain it, and stop it spreading any further into the ARC. If she was in the menagerie, she should be OK. I guess she couldn't get Rex to behave and get into his cage. We'll give it a further ten minutes, then if there's still no sign, we'll send in men with breathing apparatus to see if they can find her, and drag her out- Rex or no Rex!"

Connor could hardly keep still, and Danny was having a hard time stopping him from darting back into the ARC to find Abby. "She'll be fine!" he tried to tell an agitated Connor "No point in causing more problems by getting into danger yourself. Just wait a few more minutes. I'm sure the fire-fighters have it all in hand!"

Connor nodded but his eyes were bright with unshed tears and he looked terribly afraid. He kept watch on the building, and didn't look away even when speaking to Danny. Jess felt as if he heart would burst with anguish for him. She felt sure Abby would be fine- the menagerie wasn't near the fire, but she could understand how Connor felt. Without thinking, she drew closer to Becker, and put a small hand in his for comfort. He looked down at her and smiled slightly as he squeezed her hand.

Connor was getting more nervous by the minute. He started forward, but Danny pulled him back. He stood there a few more minutes and darted forward again to have Danny stop him once more. The whole team were standing near him now, silently watching for any sign of Abby, throwing each other worrying looks.

The chief fire-fighter approached Lester and said clearly, so that all of them could hear. "OK, so we have a...Abby Maitland missing and unaccounted for…is there anyone else?" Connor's head snapped round to stare at the man as he said "I think we'd better send in a search team- its not looking good at this point."

Connor uttered a strangled cry, and as a single tear rolled down his cheek unheeded, he made a run for the ARC. Danny tried to grab him, but missed, and Matt chased after him together with Becker, yelling at him to stop. Connor had nearly reached the building, when Becker threw himself at Connor in a huge rugby tackle, and brought him down. Not for long, though as Connor scrambled up and tried to get past the milling men once more. Matt had Connor by his collar, forcing him backwards, both yelling at the same time. Connor pushed Matt, and he stumbled losing his grip as Danny once more joined in the fray and grabbed at Connor too.

"Get off me!" Connor cried "Let me go!" He swung his fist randomly in his frantic need to break free, and by chance it collided with Danny's chin, knocking him to the ground.

Matt had recovered at this point, and he and Becker were struggling to hold back an extremely crazed Connor. He seemed to have doubled in strength with his fear of losing Abby, and they were having a really hard time controlling him. Jess, Jenny and Lester were huddled together watching the struggle, Jess clutching at Lester and silently weeping into his shoulder, Jenny patting her back soothingly.

Matt decided this wasn't working - at some point Connor would break free, and he yelled to Becker. "Stop him, Becker. Use force. Do it now!" he added as a reluctant Becker hesitated for a moment. For all the rivalry between him and Connor, it was usually done in a friendly fashion and they were actually great friends. Becker hated the thought of hurting Connor, he was such a gentle guy, but this was for his own good. Becker pulled back his own fist, and with measured force, slammed it into the side of Connor's face. Connor instantly went down with a grunt, knocked out cold.

The three men stood for a moment, panting- Danny rubbing his aching jaw, and Matt bending forward with his hands resting on his knees, trying to regain his breath. They looked at each other, and Matt looked around wondering what to do with Connor.

"OK." He finally panted "If we just leave him, he'll just come round and try again. This time he might make it and get himself killed." As he spoke, Connor was already moaning, half conscious. "Becker, help me get him over there to the vehicles, and we'll handcuff him to one of them. That'll keep him safe, and we'll be free to find out what's happening."

Becker nodded and the three of them carried Connor to one of the large vehicles and handcuffed him to the door handle. Connor still hadn't come round fully, and they propped him up so he wouldn't be too uncomfortable. Jess ran to Becker, and flung herself in his arms. He held her tight as she cried.

"Sshh. It's alright, He'll be fine! Abby'll be OK, you'll see!"

He wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on the top of her head, softly kissing it now and again as they all stood silently watching the fire, and the fire-fighters doing their job. Becker couldn't help but feel sorry for Connor- if it had been Jess that was missing, he'd react in exactly the same way! The thought of Jess being missing, with a fire raging around her terrified him and he tightened his grip on her, stroking her hair gently.

Jess finally stopped crying and suddenly realised what Becker was doing. Amongst all her fear for Abby, and sympathy for what Connor was going through, she couldn't help but look up tentatively at Becker. He looked back at her, his eyes soft with an expression she couldn't read. He leaned in towards her, and his lips brushed gently against hers for a moment.

She felt like she couldn't breathe! The action had taken just seconds, but she felt as if everything had suddenly gone into slow motion. It was the most wonderful feeling she'd ever experienced. Her lips parted in a silent 'Oh!' as they stared into each others eyes.

"Becker!" an anguished voice coarsely cried. "What the…!" Connor had come round and as he regained his senses, he remembered that Abby was missing, and tried to get up. The handcuffs stopped him, and he jarred his arm as he fell back, banging his head against the car as he landed. He looked around to see what was restraining him, and when he saw the handcuffs, he grabbed at them with his free hand, trying to get them off of him. He pulled hard, but only managed to cause a deep cut in his wrist. He pulled at them a few more times before subsiding, defeated and tearful, knowing he couldn't escape.

"Abby!" he cried. It was heart- wrenching to hear, and Becker pushed Jess gently from him and told her he would go and speak to the fire officers to see if there was any sign of Abby. She nodded, knowing he had to do this, but fearful he would put himself in danger.

"Don't worry" he said gently "I'm not about to do anything stupid!" With that he ran off to join the soldiers and fire-fighters just in front of the building.

Connor tried again to break free of the handcuffs, but when they resisted his attempts, he growled in frustration. "Arrgghh! Matt- get these off me!" he cried. Matt went and crouched by him.

"Not a chance, mate! You just rest there and Becker will let us know what's happening. There's nothing you can do. She'll be fine! Trust me, I won't let anything happen to her, I promise- even if I have to go after her myself. We need to know what's going on first though, mate. No sense just rushing in without a plan!"

Matt's calm words appeased Connor a little. Matt had saved him on several occasions, and he did trust him. He was just so afraid for Abby. He let the tears run unabashed down his face without dashing them away. He didn't care what anyone thought of him. Abby was the only thing that mattered. Suddenly there was a lot of commotion where Becker was standing. Connor pushed up, trying to see what was happening, and Matt stood, one hand resting on Connor's shoulder.

"She's here!" a yell went up. Matt looked at Connor, smiling at the news, clapping his hand on Connor's shoulder. Connor's lips moved, but no sound came from them until a very dirty, but uninjured Abby walked up to them, Becker's arm around her. In her hand she held an animal's cage, with a terrified looking Rex huddling in the corner inside.

"Connor!" she cried, and thrust the cage to Becker before running towards him. She knelt down by his side and they both cried as she asked "What have you done to yourself?"

"Abby!" was all he could utter in his relief and they just held each other tightly in an embrace, eyes closed in relief. When they finally broke apart, Abby placed her hands either side of Connor's face and kissed him, and looked at his bruises wondering what had happened.

"Are you alright?" Connor finally asked. "I tried to come and find you- but they stopped me! I couldn't bear it if anything had happened to you!"

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry. Rex wouldn't come, and it took forever to find him. I was just going to give up when he finally flew into the cage- he was just so frightened, Connor!"

"So was I, Abby. I thought you were going to die! It would be a very lonely place here without you!"

"I'm not going anywhere! I promise! Oh, Connor, what have you done to yourself?" she cried as she touched the bruises on his face and the cuts on his wrist.

"They're nothing. I'd fight superman himself to find you, Abby! "

Abby rolled her eyes, but laughed and pulled Connor into another kiss. They touched each other's faces wiping away traces of dirt and tears. Matt appeared next to them, with Becker and Danny by his side. "Let's get these off you!" he said turning the key in the lock of the handcuffs.

"You're not going to hit me again, are you?" Danny asked, half jokingly. Connor shook his head slightly, and rubbed his wrist where the cuffs had chafed, and stood up, pulling Abby up with him. "You pack a good right hook, mate!" Danny continued gingerly holding his aching jaw.

"Sorry." Connor said, looking down at the ground for a moment with a sigh.

"OK, let's get you two out of here." Matt began, but without warning, Abby fell to the ground in a faint.

"Abby!" Connor exclaimed.

"Medics!" yelled Matt. The ambulance crew came running over but when they reached her, she had already come round, and looked a bit embarrassed.

"I'm sorry…must be all the stress- you know, not finding Rex and all!" She tried to stand, but felt dizzy and staggered back down to the ground.

"Take it easy, Miss." The paramedic said to her. Just come over here to the ambulance and we'll check you over." They helped her move slowly to the vehicle and Abby sat on a gurney as they completed their checks. Connor held her hand all the while, getting in everyone's way as they tried to examine her.

"Well, you'll be fine, miss." They finally stated, to everyone's relief. "And so's the baby. The heartbeat's strong and steady."

Abby and Connor just stared at the paramedic, their mouth's open. "W…what?" Abby stuttered.

"You didn't know?" the man replied, surprised "You're at least seventeen weeks."

"Oh...my… my periods haven't been regular since the Cret…for a while now. But, I've been having them; they're just not regular…"

"That can happen, Miss. Some people reach full term and have the baby without even realising they were pregnant. Now, I suggest you go home and rest. Make sure you make an appointment with your GP as soon as possible, though."

"Thank you." She replied in a small voice. She looked down at her hands, afraid to look at Connor who hadn't uttered a single word. It was silent as no-one knew what to do or say. Jess looked up at Becker with big fearful eyes, and he inclined his head indicating they should go and leave Abby and Connor alone. They were all about to turn away when Connor spoke for the first time, in a hushed trembling tone.

"You…you're preg...I'm gonna be a…" Abby's head shot up, and she looked him fully in the eyes. If he was going to reject her, he'd have to do it to her face, she thought.

Connor suddenly jumped up, and punched the air. "I'm gonna be a dad!" he yelled. He 'whooped', clenching his fists in front of him and bending his knees- a huge grin on his face "Yesss!" he hissed, and then slowly became silent as he moved closer to Abby, and scooped her up in his arms.

"I love you, Abigail Maitland" he whispered "and I promise you…" he placed his hand on her stomach as he continued, "…both of you, that I'll be the best dad in the world!"

"I know you will." Abby finally laughed, relieved and a little ashamed she hadn't fully trusted him. She should have known Connor wouldn't let her down. She felt happiness shoot through her. "We'll be the best mum and dad ever! I love you too, Connor Temple!"

To Be Continued…..


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

_Short chapter, but it came to its natural break, so I thought I'd end it there._

_Becker/ Jess fluff- hope you enjoy it please review if you do!_

**Double Dating**

**Chapter Fifteen**- Kisses and Doubts

Jess carefully picked her way through the debris in the car park, leading to the loading bay. She balanced the mug of coffee in one hand, trying not to spill a drop, and a small box in the other. She caught sight of Becker by the burnt out office talking to some of his men, and signing their papers. He'd been overseeing the repair work which had been rushed through immediately. There were workmen and soldiers everywhere- electricians were desperately trying to get the wiring fixed, and the plasterers were repairing the fire damaged walls. People were sweeping and cleaning in the car park, loading bay and beyond as far as the fire had left its trail.

"Jess! You shouldn't be here!" Becker exclaimed, his expression softening his words as his face lit up at the sight of her. His heart skipped a beat as he looked at her. She looked utterly adorable, especially in this gloomy blackened place.

She was wearing an extremely short lurid orange skirt, making him wonder how it was that she was so small, yet her legs seemed to go on forever! Her top was white and showed all her curves in the right places- in fact a little cleavage showed at the top of her white blouse, teasing his senses, almost driving him insane. To complete the ensemble, she wore a matching orange cardigan and a pair of amazing high heeled shoes that he found hard to believe anyone could walk in let alone look incredibly sexy whilst doing so.

"It's dangerous in here- especially in those shoes!" he said his stern manner belying how his pulse raced and his mouth went dry as he looked at her.

"Sorry." She said, not sounding sorry in the least. "I thought you'd like some coffee. You haven't had a break all day. I've brought doughnuts!"

"Doughnuts! Well, that's different then!" he bantered reaching out to take them. "Thanks, Jess."

"My pleasure." She answered, savouring the sight of him. He wasn't wearing his uniform as he was helping his men with the clean up process and he wore jeans and a red checked shirt open a little at the chest, giving Jess a glimpse of the copious dark hair growing there. Her eyes opened wide and she licked her lips unconsciously. Becker noticed the action and almost groaned aloud. He took a swig of hot coffee that nearly scalded his tongue, and burnt his throat as he swallowed. They stood there a few seconds, neither knowing what to say. Jess hopped from foot to foot, feeling suddenly awkward around him. Becker felt just as uncomfortable, glancing at Jess then looking back down to his coffee. He just wanted to grab her there and then, and kiss her until they were breathless! Becker decided to open the box containing the doughnuts to break the awkward silence, but he couldn't quite juggle his coffee and the box at the same time.

"Here, let me!" Jess said quickly, reaching out to grab the coffee. As he stretched to give her the cup, she fumbled and it fell to the ground between them splashing everywhere.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Jess cried.

"No, it's my fault." Becker replied. They both bent down to pick up the cup and banged their heads together. "Ow!"

They began to laugh, each holding a hand to their foreheads. Becker looked into Jess' eyes, got lost in them, and couldn't seem to look away. He slowly inched a little nearer, and Jess didn't dare move a muscle for fear of breaking the moment. His lips reached hers and they gently kissed. As Jess closed her eyes, all sorts of emotions ran through her, and she returned Becker's kiss a little tentatively. She didn't want to appear too eager or forward, and she wasn't actually very experienced. As they broke apart, Becker smiled at her. She breathed a sigh of relief- he seemed to have enjoyed kissing her, she had been so afraid he wouldn't like it.

"Oh, by the way," she said suddenly feeling shy starting to talk really fast, searching for something to say to cover her confusion. "Abby said would you like to come over this weekend for another double date? You don't have to worry though, we'll get take out- she's not a great cook! We could have Chinese or Indian or…or…"

"Double date?" Becker raised an eyebrow, amused. "That sounds great. I'd love to! But now…" he moved away from the puddle of coffee on the floor, pulling Jess with him, and looking around to check what was going on behind him. "I'd better get on…"

"Oh, yes, yes of course!" Jess blustered "I'll er…I'll leave you to it then…" and she started to back off, a little unsure what to say.

"Jess…" Becker was smiling at her again, and put a finger under her chin, raising her head to look up at him. "I'll look forward to our double date, yeah." And with that his lips softly brushed against hers again before he turned back and yelled at no one in particular- "Right then, what's going on?"

Jess felt on cloud nine as she practically skipped back to the ADD. Becker liked her- he really liked her! She touched her lips where his had been, and smiled to herself, savouring the memory. She'd have to find herself the best outfit ever for Saturday, she thought….

**~~oOOo~~**

Jess went back to the hub, where she took her place at the ADD. She felt like she was floating on air, and found it very hard to focus and concentrate on her work. Becker had kissed her! He must be interested in being more than friends- it hadn't just been a friendly kiss, she was sure. But the doubts began to fill her thoughts- maybe it _was_ just a kiss of thanks for the coffee and cakes. It had been a soft, gentle kiss, not as passionate as she'd seen Abby and Connor kissing at times! She went pink at the thought, surreptitiously looking around to make sure no one could see her blushes. Oh, why was she so…inexperienced! She bemoaned. She wanted to ask Abby's advice, but felt a little shy at doing so. She wished she had an older sister to talk to- but then, Abby was just like an older sister to her, she shouldn't be embarrassed with her! That's it! She decided, she'd definitely ask Abby's opinion.

A blank box appeared on the computer, the data disappearing off the screen and Jess snapped out of her reverie. She'd better get on with her work, and talk to Abby later- she couldn't afford to make mistakes. She fixed the computer glitch easily, and settled down to work, trying hard not to think about Becker.

Oh, but he'd kissed her...!

**~~oOOo~~**

Becker turned back to watch Jess leave the fire blackened area, gingerly tottering on her high heeled shoes hips swinging with the movement. His eyes travelled from her hips to her legs, and back up again. She had no idea how hot she was! And that kiss! Her lips had been silky smooth against his, and he could still taste the orangey tang of her lipstick- how he'd wanted to deepen the kiss and explore her mouth with his, but there were just too many people around, and he didn't want to scare her off! His men were already openly smirking at him, and he would have to make them work even harder now to show them he wouldn't stand for any insubordination!

He had wanted to ask her out on a date, just the two of them, and had been about to before all the interruptions- Connor's sleep- talking, lockdown lifting and the fire- but maybe going on the double date would make it a bit easier- what if they had nothing to say to each other, or the 'spark' just wasn't there… the old recurring doubt once again assailed his thoughts and he again wondered if he was too old for her. She seemed very naïve- had she even had a boyfriend before? This double date on Saturday would give him the chance to find out more about her, he thought. Maybe he'd get them to play 'truth or dare'- sneaky, but easier and less awkward than asking straight out.

No- it was no good. He mustn't think like this- he had to take his chance and find out if they were suited, age gap or no age gap! He couldn't miss his chance of happiness; he _wouldn't_ miss his chance of happiness. He deserved it- didn't he? He sighed heavily- who'd ever have thought he'd fall in love with a little slip of a girl called Jess.

To Be Continued….


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

_This chapter has little scenes of interaction between various members of the team- bits of fluff; fun and setting the scene for some angst coming up in the next chapter._

_I really hope you enjoy it! Please review if you do!_

**Double Dating**

**Chapter Sixteen**- Friends

Ever since Abby and Connor had found out they were going to become parents, Connor had become very protective of Abby. She'd felt flattered at first that he cared so much, but after a just few hours of being handled with kid gloves, it began to grate on her a little. She knew Connor meant it kindly, but she thought she couldn't let this continue for the whole pregnancy or she'd go crazy! He made her sit down whenever he saw her standing, and wouldn't let her carry anything- he'd even taken her tray of tea and toast from her as if she was an invalid.

After he'd literally stopped her when she'd started singing and dancing madly around the living room holding a hairbrush like a microphone, and leaping about madly to the sounds of Madonna blaring away on the radio with a shocked. "Abby! Should you be doing that? Here, sit down! You've got to take it easy!" she'd finally snapped and sat him down and told him that she'd be fine for some months yet, and he didn't need to treat her as if she was made of glass. He'd looked a bit unconvinced at first, and she decided there was only one way to prove to him that she could still carry on as normal.

"Connor…" she'd said, moving to his side.

"Yes, Abby? Are you in pain? Is it the baby? Here…sit down- be careful now…"

"_No_! No- look, I'm fine Connor. What I wanted to say was…"

"Do you feel sick? Cos me aunty- she was sick for weeks when she was pregnant. Only had to move too quickly and that was it! Bleugh!" Connor held his stomach and leaned forward as if he was being sick as he made a gagging sound to prove his point. "You don't feel faint do you? Cos if you do, I can…"

"STOP!" Abby cried half exasperated and half amused. "I'm not feeling sick, dizzy faint or anything else- well not at the moment! I'm feeling…wonderful!"

"You look wonderful, Abby!" Connor agreed nuzzling her neck. He moved closer to her, and kissed her gently before pulling away. Abby pulled him back against her, kissing him thoroughly. He seemed to hold back a little, and she took the lead and ran her tongue across his lips, finally parting them and tangling her tongue with his. Connor groaned and moved his body closer to hers, but suddenly stopped and pulled away.

"Abby! I don't want to hurt you, or the baby!"

"I am _not_ going to break, Connor!" Abby said vehemently "And you won't hurt the baby. Really! It's OK."

"Really?" Connor questioned.

"Yes, it's fine- I'll let you know when I need to take it easier, I promise. I'll come off of the front line when it's time. You've got to trust me. I'd never do anything to put our baby at risk."

"I know you won't- and I do trust you Abby. I'm just so excited. I've never been a dad before, you know!"

"Haven't you? Well, that's a relief then!" bantered Abby. Connor laughed with her, and he realised he was being a bit over the top. He'd always trusted Abby's instincts before- he'd have to relax a bit more. "Look- I'll just work another month or so yeah, then I'll take a quieter role- maybe in the menagerie until the baby's born. OK?"

"So…" she continued, "I'm gonna have to prove to you that I won't break, aren't I!" Abby giggled nestling up close to him.

"I _do_ trust you Abby, said so didn't I?" Connor began to argue, but then the penny dropped and he added, "Er… oh, you mean…"

"Yes, Connor! Come here!" Abby took hold of Connor's hands and lead him towards the bedroom. "I'll show you exactly what I mean!..."

**~~oOOo~~**

Jess woke up to the sounds of giggling from the second bedroom. She smiled to herself, wondering if that would be her and Becker some time soon! She closed her eyes and lay back on the pillows, dreaming that he was here with her and they were laughing together like teenagers just like Abby and Connor were. In her daydream, she picked up her pillow and hit Becker with it playfully. He reciprocated with his, and a small pillow fight ensued. When Jess stood up on the soft bed and took a swing at him, she missed her footing and as she fell, he grabbed her around the waist and they tumbled back down onto the bed together in a mass of entangled limbs. He captured her lips with his, and she moaned aloud at the thought...

"Jess!" a voice interrupted her wonderful daydream, bringing her back to earth with a bump. "Are you OK?"

"Yes, sorry!" she called, mortified that she'd actually moaned aloud. "I just stubbed my toe on the bedside cabinet! I'll be fine!" she lied. She quickly got out of her bed, and pushed all thought of Becker out of her head. She was becoming obsessed, she thought! She'd be fine once she knew where she stood- he was so hard to read-or maybe that was just her inexperience? She'd ask Abby to have a girl to girl chat later, she decided. Right now, those two were making too much noise, and she really didn't want to listen- she'd put the radio on louder, and go and take a nice long shower!

**~~oOOo~~**

Connor went about his work with a huge grin on his face all day. He made Abby laugh when she passed by him on her way to the canteen at lunch time. "Really, Connor!" she giggled "You look like the cat that's got the cream!"

"Feel like it!" he replied. "I can't make it for lunch, though- Matt wants me to give him a report of my latest project- in writing would you believe! I don't care though- Abby you've made me the happiest man alive! I'd clean the bogs with a toothbrush and still be smiling all the way through it!"

"Luckily, you don't have to go that far!" she smiled, stroking his cheek. "I'll see you later…daddy!"

"Daddy! Yeah, I like that!" he murmured as she turned away…..

**~~oOOo~~**

She chose a small salad and some fruit for her lunch, and when she noticed Jess sitting at a table on her own, she walked over to her.

"Is it OK for me to sit here?" she asked politely, placing her tray on the table.

"Of course!" Jess replied, glad to have the opportunity for a girly chat. "Actually, Abby, I was wondering if you'd have time for a private word?"

"Oh, of course. Is this about Becker, by any chance?"

"How did you know? It's not that obvious, is it?" Jess cried, alarmed that everyone knew how she felt about Becker.

"A little bit! But I wouldn't worry. You'd make a brilliant couple!"

"Do you really think so… I have some doubts…"

"Hey, girls. What are you both looking so serious about?" Jenny asked, coming up to their table with Emily in tow. They sat down unceremoniously, and began eating their lunches.

"It's just Jess, she needs some help with Becker!" Abby blurted out.

Abby!" Jess blushed.

"Oh- sorry Jess- it's not private is it?" Emily added. "We can go and sit over there if you'd prefer."

"No, it's OK, really. I guess I need all the help I can get!"

"Well, maybe this isn't the right time to talk about it" Jenny mused "We'll need longer than a thirty minute break to sort Becker out!"

"Yes" Emily joined in remembering Jess' previous conversation with her. "Perhaps you ladies would like to join me in the inn…no I mean pub...just down the street tonight? We can have a little beverage and discuss how to cure Becker from being – what was it you called him? Oh yes- emotionally retarded!"

They all laughed, and Abby said "And send him to 'Spec Savers!'"

"What?" they all queried, looking puzzled.

"Well, he's so short-sighted not to see what's right in front of him- thought he needs to get glasses!" laughed Abby. They all giggled at her joke at Becker's expense, and Jess thought a girly evening was just what she needed! She was so lucky to have such good friends…

**~~oOOo~~**

Becker and Danny were checking the security- Danny had tried to see how far he could get through the ARC dressed in black with a black mask on before he was stopped.

"Hmmm…six minutes 40 seconds!" frowned Becker. "That's too long. How did you get in?"

"I found an unmanned open door at the side. No-one seemed to notice until you found me."

"I saw you on the CCTV cameras as soon as you got to corridor H." Becker replied. "That's not good enough! I'll have to get someone onto that immediately!"

"By the way _mate_..." Danny began, emphasising the 'mate' as if he was anything but. "I just had a go at Connor for emailing a stupid photo of me and Matt to all the ARC personnel. He was a bit strange…kept grinning even when I threatened to punch his lights out! But he swore _you _were the one responsible- told him to do it. That true?"

Becker looked as dead pan as he could. "As if it would be me. Got Better things to do with my time, Quinn."

"Not funny, mate- that's cyber bullying, that is!"

"Well you'd better talk to Connor again." Becker said seriously.

"Even Lester got a copy, and just made some sarcastic comment about me updating my sexual orientation profile if I was that way inclined. He went to great pains to lecture me that it was very acceptable in this day and age, but perhaps Matt should speak to Emily about it!"

Becker couldn't hold it in any more and exploded with laughter.

"Where'd you get that photo anyway?" Danny asked, laughing weakly with Becker- it _was_ funny, and Becker's laughter was infectious.

"When we were in lockdown- you both looked so cute cuddling up together."

Danny threw Becker a venomous look, and grabbed the nearest fire extinguisher and pointed it at him. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't…" he growled.

Becker backed up to the wall, hands in front of him in surrender, a smile still on his face. "Jess'll miss me!" slipped out. That had come unbidden, and the smile disappeared from Becker's face and he went slightly pink.

"Oh ho!" Danny smirked, realising he finally had something on Becker. "Out with it! What's going on with you two?"

"I'm going now, Quinn- but I wouldn't fire that if I were you...Lester's behind you!" As Danny turned round to see the startled face of a secretary behind him, Becker made his escape, laughing as he went.

Danny also laughed, putting down the extinguisher. Jess seemed to bring out the best in Becker, he thought- never seen him so playful! He'd get his own back on Becker though- he'd better watch out!

**~~oOOo~~**

Jess was feeling much happier now she had arranged to speak to the others. Jenny was married; Abby as good as and Emily had been married and was now in a relationship with Matt. They could really help her put the Becker situation into perspective. As she returned to the ADD she turned the corner and walked slap bang into a figure all in black which came belting around the corner. Jess fell back, but strong arms caught her as she stumbled.

"Oh, sorry." She said automatically.

"My fault entirely!" Becker responded. Jess blushed to see him, as her pulse rate went sky high. "Are you OK, Jess?" Becker asked.

"Oh yes! Thanks." She replied breathlessly.

"Good- oh, I left you some chocolate at the ADD- nothing with orange in, right?"

"Right! Th..thank you Becker- that's…that's lovely!"

"My pleasure. Looking forward to Saturday!" he whispered his breath soft on her hair as he leant in towards her.

"It'll be fun!" she stuttered as he continued down the corridor. As she watched him go, he suddenly turned around and blew her a kiss. She flushed, annoyed at being caught watching him, but as soon as he disappeared from view she reached out and made a grabbing motion in the air as if she had caught something, and put her clenched hand to her heart. She sighed as she rushed to the ADD to find a huge bar of milk chocolate resting on the keyboard.

"I'm looking forward to Saturday too!" she whispered…

**~~oOOo~~**

The girls met at the Red Lion around eight pm. Connor had been worried at first.

"You sure you're OK to go to a pub?" he questioned.

"We've been through all this, Connor! I'll be fine, I'll only be drinking juice all night- not one spot of alcohol will pass my lips, I promise!"

"Sorry." He said dejectedly, looking down at the ground.

Abby felt a warm glow of love wash over her as she looked at his face. She felt so fortunate to have found someone who loved her as much as he did! She felt cherished and protected. It was lucky for her that she'd discovered that Stephen had turned out to be such a two- timer, she thought. She could have turned her attention to him- she'd been attracted to him at first- but it appears he would have let her down in the end, what with his affair with Helen. Fate plays a good hand- funny how things work out- things would turn out right for Jess too, she was sure.

She leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed Connor, her hands either side of his face. "Don't worry, I'll be home early."

Connor's grin came back easily. "I'm looking forward to it." He said, raising his eyebrows suggestively….

**~~oOOo~~**

Abby smiled as she entered the pub. As a barrage of noise greeted her when she opened the door, she looked around for the others. She soon found them sitting at a table in a corner to one side of the bar.

"Hey!" she greeted them.

"Hi!" they welcomed her with a glass of orange juice. She smiled her thanks and as the girls giggled and laughed about nothing in particular, she settled down to enjoy her evening.

"So, Jess." Emily finally said. "Tell us what the problem is."

Jess suddenly felt shy. What should she say? She couldn't say she wanted to kiss Becker senseless! "Well…" she began. "He seems to like me."

"Seems to like you, how?"

"He kissed me!"

All the women sat up straight and stared at her.

"He kissed you! What was it like?"

"That's the problem…"

"Oh no! Is he a bad kisser?" Jenny commiserated. Everyone stared at her and Jess went pink and said quickly..

"No- nothing like that! It was…well, it was very sweet."

"Sweet?"

"That's the thing- it wasn't…passionate- not like you and Connor, Abby. Oh! Sorry! Didn't mean to…what I mean is, he just gently kissed me for a few minutes. And that was it!"

"Well, that's not necessarily a bad thing- he was probably unsure if you'd like it or if you'd slap his face! Testing out the water!" Jenny stated.

"Oh! Do you think so?"

"Definitely. What did you do?"

"Me? Nothing- I just started babbling on about a double date on Saturday with Abby and Connor."

"You see, that's where you went wrong." announced Abby. "You should have grabbed him and kissed him back!"

Emily threw Abby a look. "Then what happened, Jess?"

"He said he'd love to come on Saturday and he kissed me again and went off to do some…"

"Security stuff!" Emily and Abby said at the same time. They all giggled again.

"Well, what do you think?"

"He obviously wants to take it slow- that means he respects you!" Emily announced.

"I'd still grab him…what!" Abby said, looking at the others.

Jenny looked seriously at Jess. "I don't think you've got anything to worry about. He's obviously head over heels about you- I overheard him and Danny messing aboutearlier- I've never seen him so…well, happy!"

"Really?"

"Yes, really! Now drink up, ladies. We've got some serious partying to do!"

Abby groaned as she couldn't drink, but she didn't really mind. She absently ran a hand over her abdomen. Who needed alcohol when she was drunk with happiness!

A little later they'd had enough drink to get up on the little dance floor and enjoy a 'boogie' as Jenny called it. Abby always enjoyed dancing anyway and was up for it with or without the help of a glass or two. Jess was a little worse for wear, not being used to drinking very much, and began to dance wildly, arms waving in the air. She lost her balance after one dizzying spin and bumped into someone behind her.

"Oops, sorry!" she yelled over the music. "A.J!" she screamed.

The man she'd bumped into yelled "Jess!" at the same time, and they fell into each other's arms and hugged.

"What..what are you doing here! It's wonderful to see you!"

"Came to visit my family for the weekend. I'm here with my two brothers. You can't still be at Uni here Jess, are you?"

"No- I work here now- well not here- in this pub- but here in London! Wow! Of all people to bump- and I mean literally bump into!"

"Oh, gotta go Jess! My brothers are leaving. Can I meet up with you before I get back?"

"That would be lovely- oh I know- I'm having a few friends round on Saturday- come on over and we'll catch up! Here- this is my address." Jess quickly scribbled her address on the back of the drinks receipt.

"Great...see you then!"

As he left and Jess took another sip from her glass, she noticed the others looking at her.

"What?" she said, her words slurring slightly.

"Jess, you've just invited A.J, is it- to come on Saturday. What about Becker?"

"Oh no!" Jess realised- this wasn't good.

This wasn't good at all…

To Be Continued…


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

_I'm sorry for the delay in posting- computer problems! I now have a super duper new computer, and am back on track! _

_Please, please review!_

**Double Dating**

**Chapter Seventeen**- Triple Date!

Jess couldn't bear to open her eyes. It felt like tiny hammers were pounding inside her head.

"Never again!" she moaned as she realised that she was feeling the after effects of last night's drinking session. She gingerly opened her eyes a little, hearing sounds of raised voices from the second bedroom. Those two - one minute cooing over each other, the next bickering like children! She rolled over and curled up in a ball, savouring the soft comfortable duvet wrapped around her.

Suddenly she sat bolt upright. Her mouth opened wide as she remembered meeting her best friend from university- A.J. - and inviting him to come tomorrow! She moved quickly and stopped a moment as the world began to spin wildly. She sat motionless until the spinning stopped, and put her head in her hands.

"I'm so stupid," she murmured aloud to herself "now there'll be uneven numbers, and it won't seem like a proper date! Becker's going to be so mad at me!" She suddenly smiled to herself "Ooh! Maybe he'll be jealous- that'd get him moving faster!" She savoured the idea of a jealous and protective Becker for a few minutes before discarding the thought. No- that was too much of a dangerous game to play! Oh! What should she do?

She slowly got out of bed and went to have her shower. She'd think about it later when the hammers had stopped thumping! She went through her morning tasks as if she were on automation- she had a shower, dried her hair, got dressed in the first thing she laid her hands on, brewed her coffee and now sat nursing her cup between her hands. Suddenly, Connor and Abby burst into the kitchen, still arguing.

"But, Abby!" Connor cried "It's not my fault. I can't help it if I have to work- I don't want to, but Martin's off sick and I have to cover for him!"

"Let Williams do it! It's always you! It's Jess' dinner party, Connor. You can't let her down- tell him, Jess!" Jess looked up, startled, and as she opened her mouth to speak, Connor interjected.

"I'll be back by ten, I swear! Not a minute later. I'm sorry, Abby." Abby gave Connor a death glare and turned her back on him angrily.

"Oh, come on Abby- it's not my faul…..t" but the last part of his words lingered in the silence as Abby had already left the room, slamming the door behind her. "Sorry, Jess." Connor said head down, looking at his feet.

"No- it's OK. This whole thing's going wrong! Maybe I should just cancel it!"

"No, don't do that. Look, leave it with me- I'll do my best, I promise."

With that Connor left the flat and made his way dejectedly to the ARC. He understood why Abby was mad, he really did- she was scared he'd get involved in another project and get obsessed and work constantly as he did with New Dawn. But this time, it really wasn't his fault- Lester had ordered him in.

Jess and Abby left for the ARC a short time later. Abby was still in a bad mood and stormed off to the menagerie. Jess knew the animals would have a calming effect on her and hoped Abby would be fine later. Jess slowly walked up to the ADD. Her head felt much better- the painkillers had finally kicked in, but she was still troubled about her so called double date. Maybe she should invite Matt, Emily and Danny over as well, and just call it a party instead of a date. She really didn't want to do that- a party would be too general and she wanted to make it clear to Becker that this _was_ a date and that she was available to be his girlfriend if that was what he wanted.

Becker was already at the ADD, checking the black boxes and he looked up as Jess arrived. "Hey!" he smiled, looking happy to see her.

"Hey, yourself!" she replied, turning a bright shade of pink. Oh! - why couldn't she _ever_ talk to the man without blushing like a schoolgirl! "Look, Becker- I've…I've gone and done something stupid…"

"What, you Jess? Never- well, there was the time you let the Dracorex out of its cell by accident and Matt took the blame, but…" Becker stopped mid-sentence. "Sorry. What's wrong, Jess?"

"It's about our date-"

Becker's eyebrows shot up into his hairline and he looked amused.

"Our double date!" she quickly amended, "I met a mate from Uni. He's only going to be here this weekend, and I forgot and invited him to come too!"

"That's OK, Jess. What's the problem? It'll be fine."

"No! No, it won't be fine! We'll have uneven numbers! And now Connor's going to be late too! That means I've got two spare people- A.J. and Abby- until Connor arrives. Abby's in a bad mood about it and…oh, it was all supposed to be perfect!"

"Well, we won't be uneven if Abby and A.J. are there will we? It'll still be four- until Connor turns up, anyway!"

"No, Becker! It should be _couples_. That's what double dating is all about. Abby and Connor. You and…" She broke off, realising she was revealing more than she should

"You and me?" whispered Becker, moving in closer.

"Y…yes!"

Becker looked deep into her eyes, and Jess felt herself melting at his look. He put his arms around her, and after a very quick glance to check no one else was around, he pulled her into a kiss. This kiss wasn't a gentle brush of the lips- it was a deep passionate embrace. He parted her lips with his tongue and deepened the kiss, his tongue tangling with hers. He moved away slightly, and nuzzled her soft rosebud lips, nipping at them gently and then captured her mouth once more. They suddenly heard footsteps and broke apart quickly, but no-one had noticed. Jess caressed her lips with her fingers where Becker's had been just a moment ago.

"Oh!" she said. She felt bereft now that they were separated, and longed for more. Becker smiled in a very self- satisfied way.

"I've got a friend- a woman I know." he began "She's been through a hard time- a very unpleasant divorce. I can ask her to come along- it'll be good for her to get out and she can partner A.J. just for Saturday. How's that- three couples- triple date?"

"Really? Oh, thank you, Becker!"

"Hey- I want you to myself. I'm not sharing you with anyone!" Becker said as he waved and left to go to the armoury.

Had she heard right? He wanted her to himself! Was she still tipsy from all that drink? Oh, she was so looking forward to tomorrow night!

**~~oOOo~~**

Abby was already at home when Jess arrived that evening. Connor had to work Friday evening as well as Saturday now, and Abby was still looking thunderous.

"Are you OK, Abby?" Jess asked tentatively- she didn't want to feel the rough edge of Abby's tongue, but she hated to see her looking so unhappy.

"Yes- I'll be OK."

"I know it's none of my business, but it's not Connor's fault- not this time, anyway."

"I know. I guess it's just hormones."

"He _will_ be back after dinner- he promised!"

"Yeah. I just get worried for him- because of New Dawn, you know. Look Jess, would it be OK if I joined you later when Connor arrives. I don't want to be a spare wheel?"

"What! Oh no, Abby! I don't want you to feel you can't…oh this is a disaster- and after what Becker said too!"

"What did Becker say?"

Jess smiled enigmatically. "Sorry- private!" Just then they were interrupted by the sound of Connor entering the flat noisily.

"Right, well I've managed to get tonight off after all. Asked Williams to cover for me!" he looked at Abby but she wouldn't meet his eyes.

"That's better!" she snapped.

"But- I'm sorry, Abby- Lester insists I work tomorrow- he says he can only trust me to get the job done. That's a good thing, right? I'll be back as soon as I can!"

Abby glared at Connor and trounced out of the room. Connor sighed and slumped down on the settee to play a video game. He'd just have to wait until Abby came round.

**~~oOOo~~**

Abby couldn't help but laugh with Jess as the younger girl danced in front of her trying on outfit after outfit on Saturday afternoon. Her happiness and excitement seemed to be contagious and Abby enjoyed helping her choose the perfect clothes to wear. Jess wanted to wear something bright, of course, but Abby had managed to dissuade her from wearing orange, lime green and neon yellow so far. She was now trying on a red short dress, which had a low cut bodice and the skirt flared out at the waist, swishing and swirling around her legs as she walked.

"Oh, that looks lovely!" Abby admired.

Jess twirled around a few times and pondered. "Yes, yes- I think this will do! With the correct jewellery and shoes, this could really be the one! Thanks, Abby. Now come on, let's choose something for you!"

"Oh! Er…no, Jess. Connor's not going to be here until ten. I'll just wear something…"

"No, Abby! When he comes in and sees you dressed up, you'll take his breath away! He really doesn't want to work, you know. Lester's making him. Come on, it'll be fun!"

Abby thought carefully about what Jess said- she did love seeing Connor's reaction when she dressed up for him. His eyes grew the size of saucers and his mouth fell open. He'd even once dropped a glass he'd been holding, and it shattered into hundreds of pieces when it hit the floor. They hadn't cared though. He'd carried her back to the bedroom, where the outfit had ended up in a heap on the floor. They'd never reached their destination that evening, she smiled remembering!

They ran like two schoolgirls to Abby's room where she tried on a few dresses. She put on a blue dress which matched her eyes and instantly knew that this was the one she was going to wear.

"Wow! You'll knock his socks off!" Jess said, and giggling they went off to start their beauty regime- it wasn't long until the triple date would begin!

**~~oOOo~~**

The girls were ready, and soft music was playing in the background as a knock on the door announced the arrival of the first guest. Jess let A.J. in, talking non-stop, laughing with him about something they'd done at university. Jess introduced Abby and A.J. looked at her appreciatively.

"My, you're gorgeous!" he said. "Are you the beautiful lady Jess' friend brought to partner me this evening?"

"No." laughed Abby. "I'm Abby, Connor's my fiancé."

"Shame!" he laughed as they moved into the room and accepted a glass of wine from Jess.

The next knock at the door wasn't long in coming, and Jess jumped up full of excitement at the thought of seeing Becker. Her smile froze on her face, however when she saw who was standing on the other side of the door.

"Hey, Jess." Becker smiled. "This is Monica Bishop, the friend I was telling you about. Monica, this is Jess."

"Hi, Jess- we've met, haven't we?" Monica said, the smile not quite reaching her eyes.

"Er…"

"Can we come in?" Becker asked, a bit puzzled by Jess' reaction.

"Oh, sorry! Of course- please…"

She sighed as Becker and Monica walked past her and entered the room. Jess closed the door quietly behind them and leant her back against it as she surveyed the occupants of the room. She had known this was going to be a disaster from the beginning. She put on a fake grin and joined the others. Let the triple date begin!

To Be Continued…..


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

_Lots of angst and arguments in this chapter! Dear, dear, as the saying goes- 'the_ _course of true love_ _never did run smooth!' _

**The venom clamors of a jealous woman poison more deadly than a mad dog's tooth**.  
**_William Shakespeare_**

_Please, please review!_

**Double Dating**

**Chapter Eighteen**- Misunderstandings

The evening got off to a good start, everyone was mingling and even Abby seemed to be enjoying herself. A.J. appeared to be interested in Monica, and she was laughing and joking with him. Becker stood beside them, arm around Jess' waist, which turned her cheeks pink and made Abby smirk to herself. Jess couldn't settle, though. She kept noticing Monica's furtive glances at Becker and how her eyes had travelled from Becker's arm down to where he was holding Jess at her waist.

"So..." she began "are you two...?"

"No! Of course not!" Jess replied.

"None of your business!" Becker interjected, smiling to soften his words.

They looked at each other, and Jess felt guilty at the puzzled look Becker threw her. Why had she said 'no!' But she couldn't have said yes- she didn't know if they were together or not- well not yet! She felt upset when Becker let go of her and turned away to talk to Abby, but this evening wasn't destined to be good - she knew that, so she put on her brightest face and tried to carry on and look like she was having fun.

It seemed forever before they settled down at the table in the kitchen to have the take away Jess had ordered, and Becker hadn't been near her since she had stated so nervously that they weren't together. Jess jealously watched Becker and Monica as they laughed easily together, Monica slapping Becker's hand when he said something to her. She decided she'd been totally taken in by him- he couldn't be interested in her one little bit! She sighed sadly. How could she have been so stupid to have a crush on someone like Becker- she was just a childish 'geeky' girl and he was way out of her league!

Becker watched Jess as he talked to the others. He just didn't understand what had gone wrong. One minute they were fine- more than fine. After the kisses they had shared, he'd begun to think she felt the same as he did but she'd said 'no' so forcefully when Monica asked if they were together that she couldn't be interested after all. He hadn't thought of her as the kind of girl to kiss someone like that without it meaning anything. She was just a tease, he decided- playing with people's emotions. He wasn't all that experienced with girls, even though they seemed to like him and he felt confused and embarrassed at her vehement 'no' and even worse- 'of course not!' as if he wasn't of any importance to her at all. He's been stupid to think a girl like Jess could ever be interested in someone like him who was only interested in guns and tanks! She was way out of his league! He sighed sadly as he turned back to listen to Monica.

Abby picked at her food and finally gave up all pretence of eating.

"I'll just put some aside for Connor, he should be here soon." she announced and started spooning food onto a plate, looking at her watch. Good- it was ten minutes past nine- not long to go now! Even though she was still cross with Connor, she missed him so much, and wanted him back here in her arms dancing with her, kissing her!

A.J. began a conversation with Jess, remembering a time they'd gone out for a meal with their university friends. As they reminisced, Jess noticed Monica and Becker chatting quietly together. It appeared to her that Monica was getting too 'up and personal' with Becker for her liking- the woman had her hand on Becker's knee! Suddenly Monica leaned forward and kissed Becker on the cheek and he didn't seem to mind. In fact, he seemed pleased and actually laughed as she pinched his cheeks in both hands like an aunty might do to her small nephew! Jess couldn't believe it- right in front of her too! She sadly turned her attention back to A.J. - she must have misread the signals after all. Becker just wanted a girl- any girl would do. If Jess was too slow, then he'd have Monica. What a fool she'd made of herself- well, she wasn't going to give either of them the satisfaction of seeing her upset!

Jess suddenly became the life and soul of the party. She laughed and flirted with A.J. She pushed the sofas back and danced crazily around the room, partnering anyone that was near her with total abandonment. She made sure everyone's glasses were topped up, and offered them snacks and crisps. She was the perfect hostess, and to all outward appearances seemed to be having a wonderful time. When Becker finally came towards her, she veered off and made a beeline to A.J, pulling him onto the 'dance floor' and leant in to whisper in his ear, furtively glancing at Becker to see what he was doing. She wished she hadn't- he had changed direction and went to sit with Monica where they were quietly whispering together.

Suddenly deflated, Jess excused herself and went to the bathroom. Once she had locked the door, and was alone, she burst into tears, and sobs racked her body. She cried until she was all cried out. She got up from the floor where she had huddled in her grief and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked a total mess, she thought in horror. Her nose and face were red and blotchy- her eyes were swollen and her mascara had run in long streaks down her cheeks. She grabbed a handful of loo roll, and gave her nose a huge blow. This was ridiculous! She couldn't let Becker get to her like this- she wouldn't give him the pleasure of seeing her fall to pieces just because he preferred Monica 'Bitch' Bishop! At least she finally knew where she stood. As she looked in the mirror at her reflection, she felt calmer and slowly repaired her make up. She nodded to herself in satisfaction when she had finished- there! Nobody would notice a thing. She sadly turned and left the bathroom- she couldn't wait until this evening was over...

**~~oOOo~~**

Abby was smiling at the others as they chatted or danced, sipping her wine now and again as she watched. She laughed at Jess' mad cavorting on the dance floor with A.J. But even though she was amused and having fun, she kept glancing at her watch. Nine thirty. Nine forty five. Ten- at last! She went to the window and looked out- not a sign of Connor. Where was he? He'd promised!

"You OK?" a voice said in her ear.

"Yep." She replied

"He'll be here soon, don't worry." Becker said concerned that Abby was upset- no one seemed to be having much fun tonight! Abby nodded, pretending she was fine, but she wasn't really. She knew she could trust Connor, she really did- but where was he! The door suddenly burst open, and Connor crashed through.

"Abby!" he cried loudly, making everyone jump. "I'm back! Told ya I wouldn't be late, didn't I?"

"Connor? Are you…are you _drunk_!"

"Course not…" Connor slurred, laughing maniacally. He put his fingers to his lips unsteadily as he continued "I haven't had a drop! Not one drop has passsssss…ed my lipssss!" He went towards Abby, tripping over his feet and landed on the floor where he giggled crazily.

Abby couldn't believe it! Here she'd been waiting for him patiently all evening, longing for him and he'd been out somewhere- drinking! How could he! She slammed off into her bedroom, leaving Connor to scramble up to sit on the couch where he immediately fell asleep, snoring loudly.

Jess was also shocked. What on earth could have possessed him to do such a thing? Connor wasn't usually like this! Someone must have coerced him into drinking too much- one of Becker's men, perhaps? Jess looked at Becker and was amazed to see him laughing with Monica.

"I don't think it's funny!" she said to them. "Poor Abby!"

"He hasn't killed anyone!" laughed Monica, "He's just a little bit drunk! Let the poor henpecked sop have _some_ fun, hey Becker!"

Becker couldn't help himself- he just smirked at Monica's words, he thought that Temple was funny when he was drunk, which seemed to make Jess even more angry at _him_. He couldn't understand what was going on- he'd had a rotten night so far- for some reason she'd been mad at him all evening and she wouldn't let him come within an inch of her. She'd pushed him away and yet she was mad at _him_ for some reason. He couldn't fathom it out! He was lucky Monica had been there to talk to him, and commiserate with him. She thought Jess was just a little immature, but she'd be fine and come round- once he could figure out what he'd done to annoy her. She'd advised him to get her alone a little later, and talk to her and sort it out.

Becker had been wonderful to her, Monica thought. He'd really helped her get over this divorce with John. He'd offered to help her move to her new flat next weekend, and even supply a few of his men to help her with the heavy furniture. She didn't have much money- John had left her with just her ARC wage to live on. After what she'd been used to as John's wife with a five bedroomed house, a pool and a huge garden, well, it seemed to her that her new lifestyle would take some getting used to! She could do it, she knew that now- it had taken Becker to help her realise that. If she could help him and support him with his blossoming relationship with Jess, she'd happily do everything she could to repay him for his kindness to her.

Jess felt her blood boil. She felt that Monica had now turned Becker totally against her and his friends. For Becker to think it was funny when Abby was so upset, especially after New Dawn was unthinkable! Monica was definitely not a good influence on Becker, she thought.

Monica and Becker started dancing slowly to a tune that Jess had been dreaming that she and Becker would dance to with their arms around each other, looking deep into each other's eyes. Becker would lean in towards her and draw her into an intimate kiss….She shook the thought away- it made her eyes fill up with tears. She quickly dashed them away and grabbed A.J. and wrapped her arms around his neck, snuggling into his shoulder as she tried to compose herself, struggling to stop the tears from falling.

Becker suddenly saw red. He'd been hoping for a nice evening- his triple date! It wasn't supposed to be like this. It should have been Jess and him- Abby and Connor and Monica and A.J. Now it seemed that all the 'couples' were split into the wrong pairs. Monica and him- Jess and A.J. - Abby alone in the bedroom and Connor drunk on the settee! He grabbed Jess' arm, spun her around and hissed at her.

"What do you think you're doing! What's going on, Jess?"

"You tell me-_Becker_!"

"What's going on with you and A.J?"

"What! Me and…and A.J? You…you…!"

Becker and Jess stood furiously facing each other. A.J and Monica looked around uncomfortably, unsure what to do.

"Jess…" Monica started to say tentatively…

"You! Don't you dare speak to me!" Jess screamed.

"Jess! Don't speak to Monica like that!" Becker shouted.

"It's OK, Becker…" Monica tried to intervene. This time they both turned on her...

"No! No- it's not alright! Jess, apologise to Monica!"

"Apol….apol… me! When that…that woman's ruined my date! Never!"

Abby carefully opened her door when she heard all the shouting. She peered out, her eyes red and swollen from crying. She couldn't believe what she saw. Becker and Jess were having a full blown row in the middle of the room, with A.J and Monica standing by looking like they'd like to be anywhere but here- and Connor still snoring through it all!

"I…er..I think I'd better be off." Monica said, approaching Abby.

"Me too!" A.J. agreed. "I'll give you a lift if you like?"

"Thanks!" Monica accepted.

"I'm so sorry it's ended like this!" Abby said to the pair as she showed them out. "I don't understand what's gotten into them!"

"They'll be fine- a lover's tiff. Sexual Tension, and all that! That's all! Well, goodbye, Abby- I hope it all works out…"

Abby slowly closed the door, turning back into the room where Becker and Jess were still yelling at each other. Connor was finally woken up by the noise and sat there stammering drunkenly.

"Wha? What's goin on?"

Becker finally had enough. "I'm leaving! You can have your precious A.J! I don't care anymore! What kind of a stupid name is A.J anyway!"

He barged his way towards the door. Jess shouting after him "It's short for Andrew James! A nickname! Even you must know what a nickname is. And talking of stupid names… _Hilary_...!"

The door slammed shut to the sound of silence. Jess just stood in the middle of the room, a shocked look on her face.

"What?" said Connor again.

Abby rounded on him. "And you can get out too! Go on! OUT!" With that, she threw his leather jacket at him, hitting him full in the face, which started him giggling furiously again. She grabbed him by the collar and all but dragged him to the door.

In between laughing, Connor managed to stutter "But Abby- where am I gonna go!" giggle "No… no it's not funny" giggle "really, Abby…I…" But the door had slammed behind him.

"Go to your mate Becker!" he heard Abby call. "You belong together!"

Jess and Abby looked at each other- sadness on Jess' face, tears streaming down her cheeks, fury on Abby's face.

"I'll get the ice cream!" Abby announced.

"I'll get the spoons!" Jess smiled through her tears.

To Be Continued…..

_So sorry about all the angst- things will look a lot better in the morning- or will they? Watch this space to find out!_


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

_So- why had Connor been drinking? Or had he? This chapter reveals all! _

_Becker/ Jess fluff!_

_Please, please review!_

**Double Dating**

**Chapter Nineteen**- One Drunk? Two Lovers!

Connor stumbled down the street. He felt dizzy and disorientated and didn't understand what was going on- the last thing he remembered was leaving the ARC. He must have stopped off to have a drink somewhere? He couldn't remember it though and really hoped he hadn't done anything stupid. He thought lucidly for one moment- then the drunkenness seemed to kick back in and he could hardly stand upright.

He woke up some time later, hugging the cold, hard ground. He moaned- his head had a huge lump on it where he'd fallen and banged it on a large stone as he went down.

"Ow!" he slurred. Then he suddenly thought that was the funniest word he had ever heard! "Ow! Ow! Ow!" he repeated using various tones of voice for each 'ow' and giggling to himself. He staggered up and tried to remember where he was going, with creases furrowing his brow as he strained to remember. Becker! That was it, he had to get to Becker. Abby had told him to go there- had to do what Abby said! Where did Becker live? Connor couldn't remember for a minute- ah yes, the address was in his phone. He pulled his mobile out of his pocket and tried to punch the numbers on the keypad but he kept going wrong, his phone just wouldn't hold still!

"Stupid phone!" he yelled, about to throw the thing away.

Just then a stern voice said "What's going on here, then?" a man in uniform asked "What are you up to there- move along!"

"Can't," Connor stuttered. "Got to find Becker's address. Going to stay with Becker!" He held out the mobile to the policeman who looked at the woman officer beside him and shook his head in disdain.

"Give him some slack." she said "He's not causing any trouble." She took the phone from Connor's hand as she added "Becker, you say? Ah, here it is- come on son, we'll give you a lift, we can't leave you here alone on the street. Just don't be sick in the patrol car!"

They helped Connor into the car, the man frowning slightly. He thought his partner was too soft on these drunks. Now they had to be a taxi for some drunken lout! He'd personally lock him up and throw away the key if it was up to him, but unfortunately it wasn't- his partner was more senior than he was. He put his hand on the top of Connor's head so that Connor wouldn't bang his head on the top of the car, and shoved him unceremoniously into the back seat. Connor slipped and half fell into it.

"Steady on there, sunshine!" the woman smiled as she got into the passenger's side of the car. "Seat belt on, please."

The male constable started driving, taking out his bad mood on Connor by enjoying swerving a little too much around the corners, making Connor flail about helplessly in the back seat until he finally managed to clip his seat belt on. The constable hoped he'd make Connor sick- that would teach the woman not to be such a soft touch! Miraculously though, although Connor felt even more dizzy and disorientated, he didn't feel sick at all.

They arrived at Becker's in no time, and the police officers helped Connor out of the patrol car. They supported him between them as they knocked at the door. Becker went to open the door, with a fleeting hope that Jess had come to make up or apologise for her behaviour. His eyebrows shot up when he saw the three people on his doorstep.

"This belong to you?" the male officer said disparagingly. "Keep him under control, will you- found him wandering the streets!"

"Becker! See…see this man! He's a hero! I love him- love you, Becker!" Connor cried.

"TEMPLE!" Becker growled, embarrassed.

"Well, we'll leave you ladies to it!" The police officer smirked, throwing an amused look at Becker's discomfort as they began to walk away. Becker pulled Connor into his flat wondering what on earth had been going on.

"Why were you in the street? Why did they bring you here? Where's Abby?"

At the mention of Abby's name, Connor suddenly looked up and tears fell unheeded down his cheeks. "Abby!" he cried "Threw me out and told me to come to Becker! You're Becker, aren't you? Can't see properly!"

"Yes, I'm Becker, you idiot!" Becker sighed. "Come on- let's get some coffee down you and get you settled on the couch."

The coffee Connor drank didn't seem to make any difference- in fact it seemed he was getting worse. How much _had_ he drunk, Becker wondered. Best to let him sleep it off. Becker pushed Connor onto the couch where he put a blanket around him, and a bucket beside him.

"Go to sleep, Connor. You'll be OK in the morning. Probably have a raging headache, though!" he said unsympathetically. Temple never had been able to hold his drink!

"I love you Becker!"

"Say that one more time, Temple and I swear…." Becker blustered at Connor's words but Connor had already fallen asleep. Becker shrugged- he'd tease Connor for that in the morning. Might be fun! He took a last look to check Connor was settled before turning off the light and padding in his bare feet back to his own bed, where thoughts of Jess filled his mind, keeping him awake for a long while until he finally fell asleep to dream about her…

**~~oOOo~~**

"I just can't believe Becker!" Jess bewailed, digging a spoon deep into the tub of ice cream.

"I don't get it! It's not like Connor at all!" Abby cried, her mouth full of ice cream.

"Men!" they said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed. They had both been wallowing in their misery but neither had actually been listening to the other. Suddenly Jess' mobile shrilled loudly.

"Abby- get that, please. If…if it's Becker, I don't want to talk to him"

"Jess' phone! Oh, Lester…she's just here. You want me too? What? OK, we'll be right there!"

Jess looked enquiringly at Abby who just yelled "We need to get to the ARC now! Something's up- Lester wouldn't tell me over the phone, but Becker's already there. Come on, Jess!"

The two girls ran to the car and quickly drove to the ARC. It couldn't be an anomaly alert or their detectors would have sounded. When they arrived, the rest of the team were already assembled in Lester's office. Abby glanced around the group, looking for Connor.

"Where's Connor?" she asked. Matt just shook his head.

"OK, everyone- listen up!" Lester began. "We have what you might call a 'situation,' I'm afraid."

"When do we ever have anything else?" Matt whispered to Abby, who grinned back at him.

"On Tuesday evening, the relief team were called to a routine anomaly alert. No creature incursion, however when they arrived they found the body of a man. It wasn't a pretty sight, but the damage hadn't been caused by a creature as far as they could tell. The anomaly had already closed again. On further investigation by the medics, some…spores were found on the body."

"Spores?" Matt queried "From a plant or…?"

"We don't know, Matt. At first we thought it might be a repetition of the fungus creature- you've all read the files about that, right? Martin did some experiments on the spores- with hot and cold temperatures, but nothing happened. He put the specimen back in the safe container until he could continue his analysis- he needed more chemicals which were due to be sent over from Prospero. Unfortunately, he called in sick the next day and I called Connor in instead when the chemicals finally arrived."

"Connor! Has he done something? Is he alright?"

"Please! Let me continue! Connor swapped his shift on Friday with Williams- without my consent, I might add. I'd already insisted he come in to conduct these assessments. Then Williams called in sick on Saturday."

"I'm beginning to see a pattern here!" Matt said worriedly. "Was it contact with the spores that made them sick?"

"Very astute." Lester said "However, there's more. We didn't realise the total effect of these spores until today, I'm afraid. Connor spent all Saturday working on them, trying to see how they affected the man found at the anomaly."

"He…he's sick, isn't he?" Abby cried. Lester put up his hand.

"We've only just found out, Abby- Martin died tonight and Williams is in a bad way. The symptoms start by affecting the brain and the body. The victim shows all the symptoms of appearing drunk, but the effects worsen and transmute into stage two when the effected lose the ability to remember what's happened just hours before. The poison contaminates the body until it starts to break it down- loss of sight and movement- until all functions cease."

"NO!" Abby cried. "I thought he was drunk! I threw him out on the street! What have I done! We must find him…"

"It's OK, Abby" Becker interrupted. "He found his way to me. Through it all, he still managed to hold onto doing what you wanted him to do- you told him to 'go to Becker's,' and that's what he did. I realised this morning that it was more than drunkenness. He just wasn't responding properly. He said he couldn't see properly, and his legs wouldn't move. I brought him straight here."

"Abby- we have our best scientists from Prospero analysing the spores in a safe environment. They're holding post-mortems on the deceased to see if a cause and antidote can be made. All we can do now is wait. Connor's in the hospital wing. He's stable at the moment. I suggest that those that want to go to the hospital make their way there now…"

Abby, Becker and Jess all rushed out of the room to go to the hospital wing where Connor was. Lester, Matt and Emily looked at each other sorrowfully

"I'd like to go too." Emily finally whispered, and Matt put his arm around her and began to leave.

"I'll stop by later." Lester said "I'll just check on the scientists first."

**~~oOOo~~**

Abby was inconsolable. She felt responsible- if she hadn't thrown Connor out, perhaps she'd have noticed something earlier. She slumped in her chair by his side, holding his hand, telling him she was sorry over and over again.

The others waited in the small annex off the hospital wards. Jess began to cry and Becker, forgetting about their argument immediately went to her. He put his arms around her and after a quick glance up at him, she melted into his arms, and sobbed on his shoulder.

Matt and Emily sat talking quietly and once Jess' tears subsided, Becker whispered to her. "I'm sorry, Jess- for everything! Monica's just a mate. I haven't even known her that long- just a few months."

Jess looked up at Becker, her face red and puffy, and as she looked deep into his eyes, she knew he was telling her the truth. He wouldn't lie to her at a time like this.

"I'm sorry too! Just being stupid. It all seems ridiculous now. But, Becker…"

As Becker looked at her, her words faltered and her lips moved soundlessly. Becker couldn't seem to drag his eyes away. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as sparks of electricity seemed to flow between them.

"Look, I know this isn't the right time- but as soon as Temple comes through all this, and I'm sure he will, we need to talk. A proper talk, I mean. I need to tell you a few things!" he said in a low voice.

"Well, it seems like we're stuck here just waiting for a while. Talk now, Becker. I want to hear it!" Becker glanced around at Emily and Matt, and Emily immediately understood that they needed a few minutes alone.

"Matt, let's get everyone some coffee. I'm sure we're all going to need it to see this night through!" With a smile at Jess and Becker, she dragged Matt up and they left them alone together.

"Jess, before I say anything…I just have to…"

As his words turned into a whisper, he moved closer to Jess, and curled his hand around the back of her head, grasping her hair and pulling her roughly against him. Their lips met and instantly deepened as their passion arose. Becker's hand moved around to touch her face as he tenderly parted from her.

"I think...I think I'm falling in love with a girl called Jessica Parker!" he whispered.

Jess looked up at him and a single tear dropped down onto his hand where it was still caressing her cheek. As her blue eyes focussed intently into Becker's hazel eyes, butterflies began dancing around in her stomach, leaving her feeling lightheaded and elated. Could this really be happening? She was left in no doubt that she wasn't dreaming when he captured her lips once more. She could hardly breathe, and time seemed to stand still. They suddenly pulled apart, breaking the spell when they heard the sound of a cough from the doorway.

They turned to see Matt, Emily and Lester entering the room. Jess went pink as she noticed Matt's smirk and Emily's gentle smile. Lester seemed to be trying to appear as if he hadn't just caught his chief of security kissing the life out of his field co-ordinator, as he 'harrumphed' a bit before saying.

"Er... not good news, I'm afraid. Williams has taken a turn for the worse. They think it won't be long before…" he looked down a moment leaving the words unspoken. "Other people have also now been found to have been infected. Two technicians who helped Martin initially. They didn't even handle the spores. It seems the poison may be air-borne or perhaps the scent…either way, it's incredibly aggressive. We don't know how many more will be affected- the whole scientific wing has been quarantined. Have you heard anything more about Connor?"

As if on cue, Abby entered the room, looking tired and red eyed. "They've er...they've sent me out while they do some tests. Told me to go home! But I'm not going. I'm staying here!"

"They're right, Abby! You need some rest. You won't be any good to Connor if you get ill!" Emily said gently as she put her arm around the younger girl and gently sat her down.

"How's he doing?" Lester asked.

"He's no worse. He's just so pale and still! I don't even know if he can hear me!"

"Well- no news, and all that. At least he's holding his own. We _will_ find the antidote, Abby. You have to keep believing that!" Matt added.

"Come on, I'll take you girls home." Becker said "No point in all of us waiting. Matt will call if there's any change…"

"No! No! I'm not leaving him! You don't understand! He could have died alone in the street because of me! I threw him out to die! I'll never forgive myself, never! I'm staying, and no-one will change my mind!"

"Abby…" Lester began, softly and more caring than anyone had ever heard him before, "You couldn't have known he was ill. It wasn't your fault. Now listen to what I'm telling you or I'll have to get all mushy and cry with you- how would that look in front of the workers! You don't have to leave if you don't want to, just remember it wasn't your fault!" Abby smiled tearfully as she accepted a cup of steaming hot coffee from Emily.

"I'll stay with Abby, thanks Becker- you take Jess home- she looks done in!" Emily said.

"You'll phone if…" Jess cried.

"I promise!"

Becker put his arm around Jess, and held her tight as he led her out to the car park.

"You…you won't leave me, will you?" she asked him tentatively.

"Of course not. I'll stay with you as long as you need me!"

They walked to his car, not noticing that they were being closely followed by a group of men in camouflage uniforms, each holding a rifle. They soon had the vehicle surrounded and were in position before Jess and Becker even had time to enter the car…

To Be Continued…

_I hope you don't mind that the next few chapters are slightly off track with the double dates- but angst is what makes ff exciting! Don't worry, as long as everybody survives we'll be having more dates and fluff very soon! Will they survive, though…well, we'll have to wait and see!_

_Please review!_


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

_Thank you so much for the reviews, they really mean the world!_

_Fluff/ fear/ angst- it's all right here! _

_I so, so hope you like it!_

_Please, please review!_

**Double Dating**

**Chapter Twenty**- Prisoners!

Becker felt the familiar touch of cold steel against the back of his neck and heard the click of a gun being primed. He stood as still as he could, raising his hands to shoulder height. Jess took a sharp intake of breath as they were suddenly confronted by soldiers pointing their weapons at them from all sides. After a quick terrified glance at Becker, she too raised her hands, automatically moving closer to him.

"Don't move, and nobody needs to get hurt." a voice rang out.

"What do you want?" Becker asked. "You're making a big mistake…"

"You're Captain Becker and this is Miss Parker- you're the ones we've been waiting for. Now no more talking- get in the car quickly!"

"Where…where are you taking us? Please! Don't hurt us!" Jess cried.

"No one will get hurt, miss- not if you do what we say. In the car- NOW!"

"Look, let the girl go- you've got me, you don't need her!" Becker pleaded.

"Sorry! We've got our orders, sir. Now- silence!"

Becker and Jess had no option but to get into one of the cars belonging to the soldiers and they sat together silently in the back wondering what was happening. Jess' small hand found Becker's larger one as they sat side by side on the trip into the unknown, and was comforted by the gentle squeeze he gave her hand. Becker kept careful watch out of the windows to try to keep track of where they were being taken, and it was less than an hour later when they had apparently reached their destination.

"OUT!" commanded one of the soldiers. Becker and Jess were roughly pushed into a building that looked like a disused warehouse at the edge of an industrial estate. They were taken through a hangar full of old and rusty disused car parts into another area which looked more like a hospital or scientific laboratory, which made Becker and Jess look at each other in consternation. They were finally taken through to a smaller room where they were unceremoniously flung further into the room, the door slammed behind them, and then they were alone. They stood silently for a few moments, shocked at what had just happened.

"Becker…what do you think they want? Why have they brought us here?"

"I don't know, Jess- but I do know one thing. They aren't true soldiers. They're just bully boys hired to scare us!"

"How… how do you know that? They look like soldiers, and it's working- they terrify me!"

"Soldiers would have searched us. Look!" Becker pulled his mobile phone out of his pocket and pulled up his trousers to show a large knife strapped to his leg. They heard a noise at the door and Becker quickly covered the knife and hid his phone from sight. As they turned several soldiers entered and pushed them to the back of the room and pointed their guns directly at them.

"Are…are you going to shoot us?" Jess squeaked in fear.

"Now, don't be ridiculous, dear." A voice from the doorway said smoothly. Becker and Jess could only stare at the newcomer in amazement.

"Yes, my dears- it's me!" laughed a figure they never expected to see. Jess stared with her mouth open in an unspoken 'oh!'

"What the …. What's going on?" Becker stuttered, moving forward. A dozen guns clicked in readiness to respond to any sudden movement Becker might make, and a hand pulled him roughly away from the figure.

"Well, honey, as you've been so kind as to help me out with my ex, I thought you'd help me out one more time. I just thought you might need a bit of gentle persuasion this time." Monica Bishop laughed. It wasn't a pleasant sound and the laughter didn't reach her eyes. "You see- I really did break up with my husband. I _was_ distraught. I was so upset, I almost forgot my mission, why I was at the ARC in the first place! Then you were so kind, and helped me so much- I was really grateful and I truly wanted to help you by getting you back with your lady love. But something happened that brought me back to earth…reminded me I had a job to do. I'd allowed myself to get distracted by my emotions, you see."

She walked over to Becker and took his hand, and then grabbed Jess' hand and joined them together.

"You two are very sweet together. Maybe I'll spare you after all this, if I possibly can. Poor John- my ex-husband, you know my dear." she said conspiratorially to Jess, "He had to learn the hard way that my emotions are not to be trifled with! Here I was worrying about money! Then it all became clear- he had to be removed. Poor John, never saw the car coming… oh well…problem solved. His will still cites me as his beneficiary- he never had time to change it!" She walked back towards the door laughing as Jess looked sick.

"What do you want, Monica?" Becker said coldly. "What can you need to do that involves us being…being kidnapped by force? Come on Monica, tell me!"

"Oh I will, darling, all in good time- but what sort of hostess must you think I am! Nowhere near as good as dear Jess, I'm sure!" Jess' face turned pink remembering her disastrous last effort at being a hostess to this woman. "You must both have a meal and some rest. I'm sorry, sweetie but I've only got one spare room. You don't mind sharing with our lovely Captain, do you?" and with a wink at Becker, she clicked her fingers as she left the room.

The soldiers pushed and pulled at them until they reached a room where a table laid with food was in one corner and a small bed in the other. They were thrown into the room, and the door was closed with a click behind them.

"She's mad! Stark raving mad!" Becker stated. He turned to Jess who was sobbing into her hands. "Jess! It'll be alright! I promise!" he pulled her towards him and began to kiss her tears away.

"Becker, what are we going to do? What does she want?"

"Don't worry, Jess- I've got my phone, remember! I'll call Matt." With that, he pulled out the mobile from his pocket and pressed the contact number for Matt. "Ah!" he suddenly cried angrily, throwing the phone down in disgust. "No wonder they didn't bother to search us. There's no reception, Jess! They knew they didn't need to bother!"

"You've still got the knife though!"

"Yes- at least we've got that. Hold onto that thought, Jess. We'll get out of this, I promise!" Jess and Becker stared at each other and as he drew her into his arms once more, he glanced at the useless phone on the floor worry etching his face. What did Monica have in store for them?

**~~oOOo~~**

A little later they had eaten some food and felt better for it, although Jess didn't feel she could cope with too much- she kept thinking about the poor man left for dead just because Monica didn't want to live according to her means. They looked at the small bed in the corner, Jess turning very pink, thinking about sharing it with Becker.

"It's OK, Jess- I'll take the floor." Becker said realising that Jess was embarrassed to sleep with him. They hadn't even slept together under normal circumstances- to expect her to squash up with him in that tiny bed was unthinkable. As for himself, well even with all the worry, he was afraid he wouldn't be able to think or even breathe in such close proximity with the woman he loved and desired so badly.

"No…no! Really, I'm just being stupid again. Should be my middle name!" she said, trying to make a joke. "No, Becker, we've been through all this together. We're sharing. I…I need you. I need to feel your arms around me! To hold me close! Is that forward of me?"

"Of course not, Jess! I need you too." Becker replied gently, not wanting to explain why it would be so hard for him.

"Do you think she's going to kill us?"

Becker instantly felt guilty. Here he was thinking about his own needs, and poor Jess was nearly out of her mind with worry! How could he be so thoughtless? He'd push all thoughts of her as an extremely gorgeous, sexy, delicious… no! Focus, Becker! He'd put all thoughts of that nature aside and hold her and comfort and protect her, however long that may take!

They crept into the bed, snuggling up together. Becker enjoyed holding her close to him, softly planting kisses on her head now and again, caressing her cheek with his thumb all the while. She finally dozed off, feeling as safe and secure as she was able in the circumstances, and Becker was glad to find that she'd finally given in to sleep. Best thing for her, he thought, she'd need all her strength tomorrow to face whatever was to come. He looked at her beautiful face, so young and innocent looking, and try as he might, his body betrayed him, and he almost groaned aloud. He wanted her so badly right now- even in this dire of places.

Jess' eyes fluttered open, and she found herself staring straight into Becker's eyes. She couldn't help but see the love and desire he was so desperately trying to hide.

"Becker?" she began.

"Mmm?" he could hardly speak.

"Oh, just kiss me, you fool…"

With that Jess leant closer and pulled Becker to her and their passion arose as they finally gave in to the intimacy only two people in love could share with their heart and soul.

**~~oOOo~~**

Becker woke first the next morning, his arm tingling with pins and needles from holding Jess close all night. He tried not to wake her, but his arm became more painful by the minute and he just had to move it. He extricated himself as slowly and as carefully as he could, and stood up, swivelling his arm around and around to get the feeling back in it. He then moved to pick up his clothes to get dressed before that evil woman found him like this, but his foot hit the edge of a chair and he tried to smother the sounds of his pain and curses. He suddenly heard a fit of giggling coming from the bed, where Jess had been awake all the time, and seen his ridiculous hopping about on one foot- practically naked too! He leapt back onto the bed, laughing.

"You little minx! You were awake!"

"Hey, Becker!" she whispered in response. "You look nice!"

"Jessica Parker! You brazen hussy!" he cried, slightly embarrassed.

"_Brazen hussy!_ You've been spending too much time with Emily." giggled Jess, as she sat up, suddenly remembering they weren't in a beautiful honeymoon suite as she'd been dreaming, but this awful prison.

Becker thoroughly kissed her until she was left breathless and panting, before saying, "Come on, Jess. We'd better get dressed before Monica finds us like this."

Jess looked down at her state of undress and sighed remembering her wonderful evening with Becker- even here in this place, with the fear of what was going to happen, she felt thrilled and full of wonder at what had taken place. They both shed their inhibitions- they were fully a couple now with no place for embarrassment and they bounded up semi- naked and helped each other get dressed with lots of giggling and kissing.

They ate some of the food left over from the evening before, even though the bread was stale and the water warm. It wasn't long before they heard the sounds of approaching soldiers, and stood together hand in hand at the back of the room waiting silently. The door was unlocked and flung open and as usual a number of soldiers entered holding their guns aloft at Becker and Jess. A few moments later, Monica entered.

"I hope you had a good night." She said, eyeing the unkempt bed with the bedclothes awry and in a mess.

"Monica- tell me what's going on, or so help me…" Becker started.

"Now, now, lover, hold your temper. Wouldn't do for my men to have to shoot you and make a mess of that lovely body, now would it! Right then- to business. Sit down, you two and I'll tell you what you're going to do for me."

They sat down on the chairs by the table, still hand in hand, Jess looking terribly afraid that the men _would_ shoot Becker. She squeezed his hand trying to mentally warn him not to do anything stupid. He nodded imperceptibly to her, letting her know he understood and took deep breaths trying to contain his anger. If he got shot, they'd be no one to protect Jess. He _had_ to find out what was happening and bide his time. He felt the knife, cold and hard against his leg and felt slightly comforted.

"You see, I was brought up with a mission in mind, just like Matt Anderson. Oh no, dears- I'm not from the future, although I may have been conceived in the future- it's all too much for my pretty little head to take in! My whole life has been spent being trained to perform a certain task. I spent many years training to become good enough to join the ARC, and many more trying to get accepted as part of the workforce. I finally got a position in maintenance- not what I'd wanted, but at least I was in! I was ecstatic. My mission would finally be fulfilled. But I misjudged how free I would be in the ARC. Everywhere I went I was accompanied by security- it was so frustrating. Then I was foolish and stupid! I almost spoilt everything- all because I fell in love!"

Monica slammed her fist down on the table beside Jess, making her jump. "Never let love make you forget your goals in life, honey. Take the advice from one who knows. You see…." She gently stroked Jess' cheek and Jess had to try her hardest not to flinch and pull away. She had to get this woman on side. "I abandoned my mission. Just…just ignored all those years of trying… just for John! I thought I couldn't possibly continue with my task. Not whilst I was so happy- I had my whole life before me; my lover, maybe children to look forward to, I couldn't destroy all of that! My chance for a real life! But he betrayed me! I'd been warned not to get too involved with anyone- just to concentrate on the mission! But I didn't listen. And then I met Becker and he was so wonderful- kind, caring, thoughtful…" she broke off and whispered to Jess, "Oh don't worry baby. I didn't think of him in _that_ way- he's not my type." Monica took a deep breath and paced around the room and Jess and Becker looked at each other. Surely this woman was completely mad?

"I even thought it'd be fun helping him get together with you. He'd spoken of you to me several times, and I thought I could repay him…but one night recently, I had a dream. My mother came to me. Oh no, dears! Don't look at me like that- it wasn't a ghost! I just had a dream about her, saw her beautiful smile, her face. It reminded me. All she'd sacrificed for me, what she'd trained me to do. I remembered what I needed to do. I had to destroy the ARC! I had to destroy humankind!"

"Who was your mother, Monica?" Becker asked already knowing what the answer would be.

"My mother was Helen Cutter, of course- lover! Who else! And now, I'll tell you exactly what you're going to do for me. And if you refuse- I'm afraid that lovely Jess here will pay the price. No one wants that, do they?..."

**~~oOOo~~**

Monica clicked her fingers and two soldiers grabbed Jess and the rest surrounded Becker, with the guns trained on him as usual. Monica brought out a large hypodermic needle and as she approached Jess, Jess screamed and tried to shrug off her captors but she didn't have the strength to do more than make them sway a little.

"There, there, hold still, darling. This won't hurt you at all!"

"NO!" Becker screamed, trying to fight his way to Jess, and bent down and grabbed the knife from its straps and slashed at the guards with all his might and fury. Some went down, bleeding from the gashes he had caused, but suddenly the guns clicked in readiness to fire and he knew he was beaten. He let the knife be taken from his grasp and fell to his knees in horror as Monica plunged the needle into Jess' arm.

"Jess!" he whispered.

"It's alright, dear." Monica stated, "She'll be just fine. I have the antidote right here. All you have to do is go back to the ARC and put these little darlings through the ventilation system."

"What are they?" Becker asked furiously, watching as Jess' head began to roll.

"Spores, my love. Spores- just like the ones I've injected sweet Jess with. Just like the ones infecting Connor Temple and the ARC scientists. They were too clever and contained the spores before they could do too much damage. I need to get the spores to spread through the ARC. No survivors- oh except you, darling of course! As soon as you've done it, leave the ARC and return here. I'll give Jess the antidote and you'll both be free- unless you want to stick with me to spread them over rest over the world! Sounds worse than it is! It'll be really quick and easy once the ARC's out of action. Besides mummy said that to destroy the ARC was personal! Number one priority. Then the end of humanity, just as my mother demanded!"

Jess began to giggle. "Becker- my first and only love!" she slurred. "No- not Becker- _Hil...ary_…Hils… Lovely name…lovely eyes…lovely hair. Come, kiss me Hilary!" Jess tried to stand and make her way to Becker, but she staggered drunkenly and fell into his arms instead, where she giggled madly.

"You win, Monica! Let me take Jess back to the cell. I don't want any of them touching her! If anyone takes advantage of her- I'll kill them…and you- you know that, don't you!"

"Always the hero, Becker! Don't worry, darling. No one will bother her. She's exclusively for you, I promise. Your reward when you come back. Yes, take her, then my men will take you to the ARC and give you the spores. You'll have to vouch for them somehow at the ARC to get them past your security."

"I'm not taking them. I'll work alone or the deals off!"

"You don't think I trust you that much, do you hon? To let you go alone?"

"You've got Jess. I won't do anything to risk her. You know I won't, Monica. You can trust me- you have my word!"

"Sorry, hon- I can't trust anyone- not even you. You'll take two men with you. That's the end of it. Come along now, dear Jess needs her sleep or the disease will spread faster."

Becker scooped Jess up into his arms and took her back to the room where only the night before they'd made love for the first time. Now she could hardly keep her eyes open and was dying of some inhuman illness. He had to sort this! Her safety and that of Temple was all in his hands. He'd do it somehow. He laid her gently on the bed, and surreptitiously picked up his mobile from where he'd flung it last night. He prayed his frustration hadn't broken it. He slid it into his pocket.

"OK. I'm ready." He stated. He prayed he could do this. Lives depended on it...

To Be Continued…..

_Just one or two more chapters before we know if Becker will save everyone! Hopefully he will, and we may finally see a full double date, at last! Fingers crossed! _

_Watch this space!_

_Oh…and please review!_


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

_More excitement this chapter. I hope you enjoy it as much as I had fun writing it! _

**Double Dating**

**Chapter Twenty One**- Rescue

Becker was given the spores in a sealed container, watched over by the soldiers at all times. Monica called out two of the guards and told them they would accompany him and ensure he did her bidding. The guards looked at each other and trained their guns on Becker, keeping a careful distance from him.

"Don't try anything, Becker!" Monica told him. "Remember Jess!"

The three of them made their way to the car and Becker was made to sit in the back, handcuffed to the door just in case he had any 'bright ideas' as they put it. He'd thought carefully on his trip to the car about making his move there and then- he knew he'd be strong enough to take down the two guards easily, but what then? He'd be in no better position than he was now- he had to wait until he got to the ARC. It was his only chance.

As they drove away, the guards looked at each other again. The driver stopped the car and they turned round to face Becker. He flinched slightly, straining on the handcuffs, wondering if they were just going to shoot him- he was helpless like this. He wouldn't stand a chance!

"She's erm…she's crazy isn't she?" one of them said.

Becker raised his eyebrows in surprise. He hadn't expected that! He nodded slightly, but didn't speak.

"Look- we don't care either way about this ark place. Don't even know what it is, but…to kill everyone- all humankind. That's just stupid, that is!"

Becker still didn't reply, he wasn't sure where this was leading. He had to be careful how he proceeded with this, but he was beginning to feel a glimmer of hope.

The men tried again. "Mate- we're mercenaries- we work for the highest bidder. D'you recon your ark would pay us to help you? We don't want to die for a lost cause."

"What has she told you?" Becker finally asked.

"She just pays us to do as we're told, but we see and hear a lot. It's not just us- some of the other lads don't want to see the end of the world either. She told our Captain she's got some anomalie thing to go to when the disease spreads. Now we may be the kind that sells ourselves for any cause for money, but even we can see she wouldn't take us all with her. She'll just leave us to die. What use is money if you ain't there to spend it- or if there ain't nothing to spend it on!"

"She might keep some of us though, Marshall. She'll want protection from whatever survives. She'll want some company and help to build a shelter and find food, and all that. She wouldn't be able to do that alone!"

"That's true." Becker piped up, "but would she want to keep on a full battalion of men? The only woman left in the world plus a whole garrison of soldiers! Think about it!"

The men looked at each other and shrugged. "She's gonna clone your girlfriend for us, she said. We'll all get a girl- the same girl!"

Becker choked at this news. Was there no limit to the madness of this woman? He decided to try to play it cool, even though his heart was racing and his feet were itching to get moving. Time was wasting!

"Well, it's up to you. I can ask my boss if he'll 'do a deal' with you. Do you want to take a chance on Monica or us?"

"I'm sticking with you. A mad woman ain't gonna stick to the 'code'. She'll use us for her own means then kill us like she did with her own husband."

Marshall nodded to his colleague. "We'll tell your boss all we can- I happen to like this world- well some of it. And I like to choose my own woman, thanks very much! What fun is it if they're all the same?"

"Yeah, I like mine a bit bigger- no offence, mate." the second guard said, holding his arms in front of his body, his hands open wide to make his point.

"None taken! Right then, get these off me and we'll get going, shall we?" Becker raised his right arm up as far as he could, indicating the handcuffs. This was better than he could have hoped for, he realised, but they needed to move fast. His main worry was time- Temple, Jess and who knew how many others lives depended on it.

**~~oOOo~~**

They soon arrived at the ARC, and Becker took the men straight to Lester's office. He quickly outlined the whole situation to Lester who immediately went to his intercom, pressed the button and told the relief co-coordinator at the Hub to send the core team to his office straight away. Lester told security to take the mercenaries away to the interview room where Matt would speak to them shortly.

"We won't make a deal with them, of course." Lester said once the men had left the room. "But we'll be able to 'encourage' them to see reason and help us by giving us the codes to the doors, that kind of thing. A little trip to the menagerie will probably help. Now, what's your plan?"

"Wait! How's Temple and the others?"

"Not so good. Connor's holding his own- just. It appears his year in the Cretacious has actually saved his life. The weaker staff seem unable to fight it off and succumb to the disease quicker. All the work Connor's done in the field and his time in the past have built him up and he's stronger now than he ever was. The muscle in the body seems to offer some protection from the spores. But it won't last forever. We need to move as soon as possible to get the antidote and stop this woman!"

"Yeah, Helen Cutter's daughter!" Becker added just as the team joined them, having been alerted of Becker's arrival by Lester's assistant, Lorraine Wickes. Abby wasn't with them as she wouldn't leave Connor's side even for a moment unless she had to. She was devastated by what had happened and Emily secretly wondered what would become of her if Connor actually died. She didn't think that Abby would cope at all.

"Helen's daughter!" Danny cried, hearing Becker's last words as he entered the room. "Her evil just keeps on coming, doesn't it?"

"OK, so now everyone's here- Becker, what's the plan?"

"Well, I've thought about it a lot. It's no good going in with all guns blazing. Monica would be just as happy destroying the antidote and letting the spores loose to float in the air. At the moment, she's more fixated about killing everyone in the ARC, and its better if we keep it that way to contain it from the world.

My plan's this- we'll make a three- pronged attack. I'll go back, perhaps with one of Monica's guards if they can be trusted. I'll make my way in covertly to find Jess and the antidote. Matt and the rest of you guys make your way separately to find and contain the spores. The final attack will be the rest of my team of military to round up any of the mercenaries. Mobile phones don't work in the warehouse, so we'll communicate both over the comms for the core team and with walkie- talkies for the military."

"Sound good. What if you're caught?"

"I'll get the guard to confirm the job's done. I'll make her believe me. I have to take that chance. So, let's get moving, guys- time is running short."

The team began their preparations, Becker trying desperately to contain his nervous energy and fear for Jess. If muscle protected the body- well, she was very slight and although she had a lovely muscular shape, he knew it wouldn't be enough to protect her for long. But he couldn't rush headlong into this without being prepared. He'd just cause her death, and even that of the world. It was a huge responsibility, but he knew he was the right man for the job- his training had taught him how to be objective in the field and see the problem from all angles, no matter how impossible a task it might seem. He took a deep breath and went to speak to the mercenaries with Matt. He really needed at least one of them on side.

Fortunately, Lester's little 'trip to the menagerie' had the desired effect on the two mercenaries. They couldn't believe what they were shown, and agreed to help rather than, as Matt put it, 'providing the creatures with some new playmates.' They had looked in horror at Lester, who turned away, pretending he hadn't heard Matt's threats, pursing his lips and looking upwards at nothing in particular. The men were left in no doubt that should they double cross the ARC, they would become dinosaur fodder. Marshall instantly agreed to disclose everything- all the codes, where to find the antidote etc, and said he would come with Becker- just please don't leave him here with those…those _things_! The second man was too frightened to do anything but blubber. Becker looked at him with disdain- he hated such weak soldiers. Still, they'd found out that the two men were brothers, so it would also help to keep him at the ARC as an extra incentive to Marshall not to betray them.

Emily and Danny returned from where they'd been with the IT team, finishing up some last minute arrangements and they were ready to go. As they walked through the ARC towards the first of the vehicles, Becker paused and glanced through the hospital doors, where he could clearly see Abby, her head in her arms, sleeping next to a deathly pale Connor. Connor had a drip attached to his arm and various tubes, wires and machines helping to keep him alive. As he watched, Abby raised her head and looked straight at him. Her eyes were sad and she looked like she hadn't slept for a year. He nodded slightly to her and she laid her head back down as if she didn't have the energy to keep it up any longer. Becker sighed, but the sight of his friends like this had strengthened his resolve- he was ready to do this!

**~~oOOo~~**

They reached the warehouse in good time. Becker decided he'd try to enter without anyone knowing and find Jess. If he just walked in and announced the spores had been let into the ARC, Monica might just incarcerate him once more and not carry out her part of the bargain. He nodded to Matt and Danny, as they separated and went to their individual areas. The military settled down in their trucks for the command when to advance and finish the job.

Marshall and Becker entered the warehouse without any problems. Marshall knew where the guards would be this time of day, and knew various routes and shortcuts that enabled them to avoid being seen. He led Becker directly to a room where he knew Jess would be held. When they punched in the password, and entered the room, Becker ran immediately to her side. She looked terrible- so pale and drawn. He was afraid at first that she was dead- she was so still and lifeless, but a quick check at her pulse points reassured him that she was still alive- but barely.

"We've got to get the antidote!" he hissed to Marshall. "Where would it be kept?"

"I'll fetch it!" Marshall stated. "It'll be easier alone." Becker looked at the older man, unsure whether he could trust him. But it made sense- he knew where it was kept, and could bluff his way if he met any other guards.

"Ok." Becker finally said, "But if you trick me- there's a raptor with your name on it!"

"I'm not likely to ever forget that!" Marshall said grimly, and went on his way to get the antidote,

"Jess! Jess!" Becker whispered as soon as Marshall had left the room. "Can you hear me?"

"Mmm. Becker?…" Jess stuttered so quietly, he could hardly hear her.

"Hold on, darling. Hold on…it'll be OK…" He moved in close and kissed her softly, caressing her cheek. Her head rolled, but she managed to smile slightly. Suddenly the door opened and closed behind Marshall. He looked out of breath and very nervous.

"I'm not sure if I was spotted!" he cried. "Here!" With that, he thrust a case towards Becker, who quickly opened it and found several vials of antidote. Becker quickly injected Jess using one of the hypodermic needles which were also in the case. Marshall kept watch at the door as Becker rubbed the spot with some cotton wool.

"Come on, Jess! Come on!" he whispered, willing her to wake up. Jess slowly began to stir, her face quickly regaining colour. "Yes!" he hissed. Becker pulled out his walkie- talkie from his pocket- he hadn't dared use his comms in case he was captured by Monica and had to make up some story. "Matt…come in Matt!"

"Becker! We're in. We've located the spores and are just on our way to get to them. We've met a few soldiers on the way- but they've been quietly dealt with- never knew what hit 'em!" as he spoke he grinned over at Emily, who had proven to be invaluable in distracting the guards, only for Danny to cosh them and knock them out without a sound. "Should be there in about five minutes."

Becker acknowledged Matt's information, and hid the walkie- talkie from sight once more. Jess had come round enough to be able to stand with support, clinging to Becker. Becker joined Marshall at the door, helping Jess along.

"They're coming!" Marshall announced.

Becker just had time to hide the case of antidote and get Marshall to hold his gun at Jess and himself, when the room burst open and several soldiers entered, Monica at the rear.

"So! You're back, dear." she said calmly as if he'd been expected.

"Yes, I've done what you wanted, Monica. But I didn't trust you, so I've given Jess the antidote myself!"

"Really, lover! I'm heartbroken you don't trust me! But it's OK, I forgive you, I know you just adore your little Jess- and I was getting a little worried about her myself. So small and frail. So… you've done what I asked, have you?"

"Yes. The spores have been left to filter through the ARC's ventilation system. Should be affecting them all by now."

"And why should I trust you, prey? You there, soldier- is that true?"

"Yes ma'am. He did it. Tried it on, though- killed my brother! But I overcame him, ma'am. Made sure he did it! Had to remind him about his girl, though. Told him what we'd do to her if he didn't do what I said- before she died of the disease of course. Seemed to make him change his mind. He's weak! A soldier can't afford to have a weak spot. That girl's his and has been his downfall!" Marshall laughed without amusement, and Becker thought he'd managed to pull it off.

"I'll need more proof!"

"Of course ma'am." Marshall said and went over to the laptop on the desk in the room. "Put the cameras in the ARC, just like you said ma'am. Should be able to see the effects of the spores just about… now…"

Marshall pressed a few buttons on the keyboard, and a picture of the ARC operations filled the screen. Becker, a still woozy Jess, Marshall and Monica all moved closer to see the scene on the screen. In front of them was a scene of mayhem. Men and women were stumbling around drunkenly, knocking things over and bumping into each other. Lester appeared by the ADD, seemed to struggle with himself, and grabbed onto the back of Jess' chair.

"STOP!" he shouted. "Get back to work!" he slurred drunkenly. He suddenly keeled over and hit the ground, and lay there motionless.

Monica smiled evilly. "So- it's done! My mother's mission has finally been completed. James Lester will be dead soon and my father's memory will be avenged. Oh, my darling! How can I ever thank you!" Monica ran to Becker's side, and kissed him, tears teeming down her cheeks. She took one more look at the screen, and then slowly turned the laptop off, the scene disappearing from view.

"So…you'll let us go, now?" Becker asked.

"Oh no, sweetheart. I can't do that. I'm going to release the spores into the world tomorrow. I wouldn't want you to be infected! You'll come with me through an anomaly and you, me and Jess will live there together in safety. I'll pick somewhere nice. A remote beach- not yet inhabited by creatures. It'll be idyllic. A lovely little family. I might let the Captain of the mercenaries come too. He's rather sexy! What! Don't look at me like that! I have needs too!"

At her words, Marshall looked down at his feet. He realised he'd made the right choice- she had no intentions of taking the men with her! He looked at her expressionlessly, he didn't want to alert her to his treachery, or risk his brother's life. He remembered those 'things' in the menagerie and shivered slightly.

Just then, the door burst open and Matt yelled "Don't move. You're surrounded. Put your guns down- it's over, Miss Bishop!"

"What….? Guards!"

"Too late, Miss Bishop. The only guards left are the ones in here. Men!" Matt called, and the troop of ARC military entered the room and pointed their guns at Monica and the soldiers inside. "I'd lower your guns if I were you- it's over. There's no one left."

"You're right, Mr Anderson- it_ is_ over. The ARC is infested with spores. My darling Becker here contaminated it. Your beloved Connor Temple, James Lester and everyone there is dead. My mother and father have been avenged."

"Your mother was Helen Cutter? OK she was insane- I can understand you carrying on her work…kind of. But your father? What did the ARC do to him?" Matt queried as the mercenaries were being rounded up and taken away- with the exception of Marshall who still stood by Becker, gun by his side.

"Huh! _You_ of all people...and Connor Temple. It's your fault my father died. You killed him and Temple let you!

"I don't even know your father, but I can assure you Miss Bishop, that I haven't killed anybody!"

"No?" Monica screamed, right into Matt's face spraying him with her spit as she yelled. "My father was Philip Burton! Oh yes- I see it in your eyes now! You killed him! Temple was supposed to care about him, but you poisoned him against my father. You both left him to die in the most horrible way…. The most famous scientist in the world! He never knew I was his daughter, you know- mummy told me never to tell him, but I'd decided I was going to. You put a stop to that didn't you! _Murderer_!"

Monica stopped screaming suddenly. She adjusted her top and took a deep breath as she continued. "Still, lovely…no need to worry now. They're all dead, you see. Look…"

Monica walked back over to the laptop, where she pushed the button to switch it on. The screen lit up with the vision of a dozen people drunkenly milling around, and Lester lying on the ground.

"There. They've all been infected. The spores will soon escape and get out into the area beyond the ARC. I would have liked to spread more, but maybe that will be enough, they will spread and multiply in the wind. Perhaps you'd like to join me and my lovely Becker through my anomaly, Mr Anderson. Our children would be particularly beautiful, I think!"

Matt and Becker laughed joylessly as Matt took went to the laptop, and fast forwarded the scene. The screen suddenly jumped and crackled. The screen went blank a moment, and then started up again- but Lester wasn't on the ground. He was shouting 'NO!' Wait! The crazed woman moved closer to the laptop and peered at the screen.

"No…this can't be right! What have you…Becker! What have you done?"

"Sorry, Monica." Becker said, holding Jess close to him with one arm around her and holding the large silver case full of the antidote in the other hand. "We decided it would be an idea to get some of the ARC's IT tech's to prepare a CCTV loop of the ARC, empty and destroyed. Some of the men acted drunk and crazy- like they'd been infected. Lester decided to join in too to add authenticity. I think he was pretty convincing, don't you?"

With that he walked away from her, handing the case to a soldier to rush back to the ARC. There was no more time to spare. "Sorry, Monica- but Helen's lost…again! Now get her out of my sight!" he barked at his men who bundled the woman off to the cars, screaming obscenities as she went.

Becker nodded to Marshall who was gently being taken back to the ARC- he'd never have done it if it hadn't been for the man's help. "I'll do what I can for you- thank you!" he said as Marshall passed him. The older man smiled back grimly but didn't speak as he was led away. He knew he deserved all he got- just as long as they kept him away from those creatures, he'd accept his punishment.

Becker turned to Jess, who looked at him adoringly. Come on Jess…let's get you home! Home! To Jess it sounded like the best word in the world.

"Yes, please!" she whispered….

To Be Continued….

_Well! What did you think? I really hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter…fluff all the way!_

_Oh…and please don't forget to review!_


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

_Fluff, fluff, fluff!_

**Double Dating**

**Chapter Twenty Two**- Aftermath

It had been two days since the antidote had been administered to all the infected staff. Some of them reacted to it immediately as the disease hadn't had been in their systems for too long, and even the more severe cases were recovering. Williams had been close to succumbing to the disease and although his heart had stopped twice, he had fortunately been successfully resuscitated on both occasions, and was now making a slow recovery. He couldn't remember anything that had happened, but at least he was now able to sit up for short periods and eat and talk a little. Sadly some of the younger scientists had died though- their bodies just hadn't been strong enough to withstand the spores and their effects.

Jess had completely recovered, although she was still being kept in the hospital wing for another day for observation. Connor, on the other hand, was showing little response to the antidote and was as still and lifeless as before. The doctors were huddled around his bed, debating whether to administer more of the antidote or if that in itself would cause more problems. Abby had been sent out of the room, where she bumped into Emily who was just going to visit Jess, bringing a beautiful bouquet of flowers for her.

"Abby!" Emily cried, startled at the way Abby was looking. She was so pale that Emily almost thought she'd been infected too. "How are you? How's Connor?"

"The same." Abby said dejectedly.

"At least he's no worse, Abby. That must be a good sign. Now look, you're just about done in. You need to go home to sleep, Abby. Please. You'll just make yourself ill."

"No. I can't leave him. It's partly my fault! If I had trusted him, believed in him more, I'd have realised something was wrong sooner!"

"But Abby, you're not thinking straight! Even if you had known it was more than Connor just being drunk, we still didn't have the antidote. The doctors couldn't have done anything more to help him without it!"

"I know. I know you're right, Emily. It's just…I love him so much. I don't tell him that enough!"

"He knows, Abby. It'll all be fine, you'll see. So… will you please try to get some sleep now? You've got to think about the health of the child you're carrying- Connor's child! I'll be here and I'll call you as soon as there's any change, I promise."

"OK, but I won't go home. I'll bunk down in one of the rest rooms the staff use for a quick nap in between shifts. Thanks, Emily."

Emily smiled as Abby dragged herself off to find a camp bed to settle down on, and knew she'd be asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. She turned away, shaking her head a little. Poor kids, to have this happen to them because of a mad woman! As she moved towards the wards, Matt and Becker appeared by her side. Matt quickly walked up to Emily and kissed her on the lips.

"Everything OK?" he asked, noting Emily's sad look.

"Yes thank you, Matt. I've finally persuaded Abby to get some sleep. Becker, if you're visiting Jess, would you please give her these flowers with my love? I promised Abby I'd tell her if there's any change in Connor's condition, and I'd like to sit with him for a while, if that's OK?"

"Thanks, Emily! You're a good friend! Jess will love the flowers! Will you let _us_ know about Connor too if anything happens?"

"Of course." Emily agreed and as she left to go to sit with Connor whilst Abby was resting, Matt put his arm around her and held her close. She smiled at him, thankful she had such a caring partner who understood how she was feeling without having to say anything. Becker turned in the other direction and went to see how Jess was feeling, excited to see her again even if it was under these circumstances.

**~~oOOo~~**

"Hey!" Becker said softly as he entered Jess' ward, and approached her bed. She was looking more like her usual self with pink cheeks and a bright smile. "These are from Emily, with her love. And this…" he announced, presenting her with a huge box of chocolates, "…is from me!" He loved the way her eyes lit up, both when he entered the room, and also at the sight of the chocolates.

"Oh! I look such a mess!" she cried, smoothing down her hair, hoping she looked presentable.

"You look beautiful!" Becker whispered as he moved his face close to hers and traced the shape of her lips with his fingers, making her shiver with delight. Her cheeks went bright pink, which made Becker think she was even more adorable. He caressed them with his thumbs deepening the flush, and Jess' chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath, such was the effect this man had on her.

"Jess…I…I'm so sorry that you had to go through all this! I'll make sure that nothing like this ever happens again!"

"Well! I should hope not!" she laughed. "It's a once in a lifetime experience! It wasn't your fault, Becker. You're not the first man to have been taken in by a pretty woman. I guess you won't be the last!"

"There's only one pretty woman for me from now on, Jess."

"Oh? Who's that? Do I know her…?"

"Jess! Are you kidding me? It's you! Do I really have to spell it out for you?"

"Well, yes, Becker. I actually think you do."

Becker sighed. Jess wasn't going to make this easy for him. He looked at her and softened. If she wanted him to tell her that he was madly, crazily in love with her, then he'd have to 'man up' and swallow his pride and just do it! He owed her that much.

"Jessica Parker…" he stated, swallowing hard. "I think you are the most beautiful, caring, intelligent, brilliant, gorgeous woman in the world. And I, Hilary Becker am madly, irrevocably in love with you! Will you please be my girlfriend?"

"Oh! Yes…please!" Jess felt she might faint at his words. She'd never, ever thought she'd hear the inscrutable Captain Becker share his feelings in this way. She felt the tears come to her eyes which went bright with the unshed moisture. Becker moved even closer and put his hand on the side of her face, and gently guided her lips to join his. She immediately parted them for him and as his emotion grew, he pulled her more roughly into a passionate embrace.

"Hmm." A voice said from the doorway. "Captain Becker, I hope you're not taking advantage of a sick, innocent young lady!"

"I most certainly am not…Sir!" Becker responded. "I'm just kissing my girlfriend!"

"Oh…er…well, congratulations." Lester continued. "Glad to see you're recovering, Miss Parker. I'll come back and visit you at a more…opportune time then, shall I?" With that, Lester hurriedly left the room, shaking his head. "Another couple! Might as well open a dating agency for lonely hearts!" he blustered as he went.

Jess and Becker looked at each other as they heard his not so quiet muttering, and laughed together. Becker held Jess' hand in his- he wasn't ready to let her go just yet.

"Erm…" he began, his face and ears going red.

"Becker?" Jess queried, a small frown furrowing her brow.

"Well er…how do you want this to work? I mean…do you want us to go slow, or…?"

"You really are emotionally retarded, aren't you!" Jess exclaimed "Let's just take it day by day and see how we feel. Right now, I'd love to get out of here and _show_ you exactly how I feel. And I really don't care if you think that's forward of me or not. I want you Hilary Becker- if that's OK with you?"

"Oh my God, Jess- you're killing me right now!" Becker cried as he imagined what Jess had in mind, and almost groaned aloud. "I want you so much… But you have to tell me if I'm going too fast for you- I want this to work out…forever!"

As he said the last words, he captured her lips once more. They sat side by side for a while, holding hands and kissing each other now and again, whilst whispering to each other. Now that they had declared their love, they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

**~~oOOo~~**

A little later, the ward door burst open and a nurse entered the room. She smiled as she saw Becker sitting beside Jess on the bed fast asleep, his head leaning against the wall behind him. Jess had also been sleeping, cuddled against his chest but she suddenly woke up at the sound of the door opening with a start, which also woke Becker up.

"Well Jessica, the doctor has given you the all clear and you can go home as soon as you're ready! You must rest though, and not return to work for at least a week- no matter what Lester says!"

They all laughed together, and Jess and Becker kissed each other once more before Becker left the room so that Jess could get dressed. He felt dizzy with happiness, but this was short lived as he was suddenly brought back down to earth when he caught sight of Abby returning to Connor's room. How could he be so happy when Connor still lay in a coma! He felt the guilt come crashing in- just like when Abby, Connor and Danny went missing through the anomaly, and Sarah had died trying to find them. His happiness dissolved completely as he noticed Abby's drawn face and the tracks of her tears etched in mascara lines down her cheeks. He slowly walked towards the room where Connor lay deathly white.

"How are you, Abby?" Becker said softly.

"I'm fine- it's not me everyone should be worrying about!" Abby said sharply.

"You've got to look after your…"

"I know! I know! I won't be any use to Connor if I'm ill! I wish everyone would stop saying that and just leave me be!" To Becker's utter horror, Abby lost control and started sobbing, her head in her arms on the bed.

"Abby?" a croaky, barely audible voice whispered.

"Connor! Connor! I'm here!" Abby's head shot up, and she dashed her tears angrily away before grabbing Connor's hand.

"Abby…" he said again slowly turning his head, as if it weighed a ton. He squeezed his eyes shut and then tried to open then. At first he couldn't seem to get them to focus, but after blinking a few times, he could finally make out Abby's worried face beside him.

"I'll get a medic!" Becker cried and he ran from the room to find someone.

"Oh, Connor! I thought…no…no don't try to sit up. Wait for the doctor!"

"I…my throat's burning."

"Here." Abby pressed a glass of water to Connor's lips and he managed to sip a drop. The cool water tasted like nectar to him at that moment, as he felt the burning recede a little.

"Abby…what?" Connor started to say, a little clearer.

"Don't talk, Connor. You've been through a lot. It's OK now though! Everything's going to be alright."

"I'm sorry." he whispered, a lone tear winding its way down his cheek. "I don't know what happened. I wasn't drunk, I swear!"

"I know! I know! I'm sorry...it was the spores you were working on. They caused it. Don't worry about that now….just get better, yeah?"

"Spores? I don't remember. It hurts my head to try to remember. Am I in hospital?" he finished gingerly looking around the room.

"Yes- the ARC hospital. You've been very ill, but you're going to be fine now."

"The party! Did I miss the party? Oh, Jess is gonna be so mad at me!"

Abby laughed in relief. Connor seemed to be getting better with every breath. "Jess has been ill too. She's better now though- don't worry" she added seeing his startled look. "Becker just told me she's being allowed home today!"

Becker entered the room with the medic, and Abby was once again ushered out of the room. Becker joined her in the waiting room.

"He's going to be OK, Abby." he told her in relief, and she nodded, suddenly too emotional to speak. He pulled her into a comforting hug just as Lester arrived at the door.

"Oh! This is getting to be a bit of a habit, with you isn't it!" he said sarcastically.

"Lester!" Abby cried, wiping a stray tear away. "Connor's come round! The antidote's finally working!"

"Well, that's good news at last! I'm going to check that Prospero have disposed of the spores safely so they can't cause any more damage. Give him my love will you…on second thought, scrub that. Can't have him thinking I've gone soft. Just tell him, to get better- he's needed at the ARC!"

Abby watched Lester leave with a soft smile knowing that he really did care for them all, and she and Becker sat together waiting for the doctors to come to tell them what was happening. Whilst Abby had been talking to Lester, Becker had quickly called the others on his mobile, and they were now arriving at the waiting room. Jess was the first to arrive as she was only over the other side of the corridor, and as she entered the room, Becker rushed to her side. He gently guided her to a seat, and took her hand in his as they waited.

The doctor finally joined them and he was smiling broadly as he entered the room. "Well, ladies and gentlemen, it seems that a second dose of the antidote has worked on the disease, and its effects are slowly reversing. Mr Temple can't quite remember what's happened, however that won't last. Mr Williams is already beginning to remember, and we expect that the same will happen in this instance. Mr Temple's still very weak, but wants to go home. I'm not sure if that's a good idea just yet, but I'll let him go as soon as I'm sure everything's alright. Is there someone who can care for him at home? I can't possibly let him go if he lives alone."

"No- it's fine! He lives with me! I'll make sure he rests and doesn't do too much, I promise."

"Very well then, I'll see how he responds tonight and may release him into your care tomorrow. You may go and see him now, but please don't stay too long or tire him too much, he needs to rest as much as possible."

To ringing calls of 'thank you, doctor' the team hugged the girls and Matt, Becker and Danny slapped each other on the back in delight at the good news, and they all went to see Connor. He was lying with his eyes closed, still connected to his drip and various other tubes and machines, but had a bit more colour in his cheeks.

"Hey!" Abby said, and as he opened his eyes, his usual huge grin lit up his face, displaying his dimple on his cheek. "The doctor says you might be able to come home tomorrow. That's wonderful isn't it!"

"Wonderful!" he agreed, and as Abby went to his side, he grabbed her with a surprisingly strong grip and pulled her into a loving kiss. "Ah! Needed that!" he added with a self-satisfied look on his face.

The others excused themselves with good wishes, and Jess turned back to them as she was leaving. "When you come home tomorrow, Connor, we'll have a double 'sickie' date! Nothing too strenuous. Just you and Abby, and me and Becker. We'll all curl up on the couch and watch a movie together to celebrate being alive and well!"

"Great!" Connor called as they left the room. "Hey! Wait…you and Becker? What have I missed…."

But Abby cut off his words when she pressed her lips gently to his, and he could only focus on the soft feel of her and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight, pulling her down on the bed with him, his lips never leaving hers.

"Just wait until I'm stronger!" he whispered. "The last thing I remember is us arguing. The best part of an argument is making up! I have a lot of making up to show you!"

"Me too- in fact, as soon as you're well, we'll make up on the couch…"

"And in the shower…"

"And on the fluffy mat …"

"And in the bed…"

To Be Continued…

_I really hope you enjoyed the chapter. Yay! Becker and Jess are together at last! _

_Next chapter…our Double Date, at last (even if it is a 'sickie' one!)_

_Oh yes, before I forget…please review!_


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

_Fluff, fluff, fluff!_

**Double Dating**

**Chapter Twenty Three**- Double Date!

Connor was playing a game on his Xbox when Abby suddenly stood in front of him, blocking his view. He tried to look around her by leaning to the left but when she moved in the same direction as him, he leant towards the right. Abby again moved with him and he had no choice but to stop playing.

"Abby!" he exclaimed. "You're in the way!"

"I know, Connor. _You_ are supposed to be resting- not fighting zombies in a Manor House! Now come on, put it away and go and have a lie down before Becker arrives later!"

"Oh, but Abby! I'm not tired. Just one more level and I'll have beaten my best score."

"Come on, zombie killer- it'll wait!" she laughed and took his hand and led him to the bedroom where he sank down on the bed, suddenly realising how weary he actually was. Abby began to fuss around him, plumping up the pillows to make him more comfortable. As she reached over him, he grabbed her arm and pulled her on top of him on the bed. He quickly captured her lips with his and as his hands travelled from her neck, down her back to end up on the soft mounds of her buttocks, she slapped his hands away and knelt on the bed, her legs either side of his body.

"You're supposed to be resting!" she said again, pushing his chest down with her hand.

"Come on, Abby! Just one kiss! Please?" he whinged pathetically.

Abby bent down seductively and moved nearer and nearer to Connor. She suddenly moved quickly and dived forward to give him a quick peck on the cheek, and leapt off of him with a giggle. She closed the curtains and as she turned back to speak to Connor, she saw that he was already half asleep. His eyes were fighting to stay open as he tried hard to focus on her and what she was doing. He must have been exhausted, she thought as she crept nearer to the bed and gently brushed a stray strand of hair out of his eyes.

"Thank you, Abby…" he whispered as his eyes softly closed, unable to stay open any longer. He fell asleep to the gentle rhythm of Abby stroking his hair, and she smiled as she looked at him as he slept. How good looking he was, she realised, unable to believe she'd once thought of him as 'dorky' and unattractive to women. She'd been so blinded by Stephen back then that she hadn't even noticed his long eyelashes or the cute dimple in his cheek. Of course he'd filled out a bit since those days- he'd been very thin, but although he was still lean, his body was now defined with muscles which were emphasised by the tight tops he'd taken to wearing.

She sighed and quietly left the room. Connor stirred slightly, and smiled in his sleep dreaming of a faraway beach with Abby in a bikini. The water was warm…it was lovely…

**~~oOOo~~**

Jess had also taken a nap and was now feeling full of energy as she had her shower and began to prepare for the evening ahead. Her double date with Becker and Abby and Connor at last! She was really looking forward to this.

Once they'd actually had a proper date without interruption, she'd feel more like she really was Becker's girlfriend. She was secure in the knowledge that they wouldn't be interrupted by an anomaly as both she and Connor were on sick leave, and Lester had given Abby time off to look after Connor. Becker was the only one likely to be called out, but he had made sure he had adequate cover for tonight and given instructions that no one was to call him for anything less than an absolute life or death situation.

She hummed to herself as she darted around the room getting ready. She and Abby had planned the evening thoroughly. They would start with a few drinks- unfortunately only Becker could actually drink alcohol as Jess and Connor weren't allowed due to doctor's orders. Abby wasn't able to drink either as she was pregnant, so they got in bottles of coke, lemonade and some juice and also some beer for Becker.

Then they would order a takeaway- maybe Chinese or pizza, depending on what they all felt like a little later. After their meal- or maybe whilst they were eating, they'd watch one of the DVDs she'd got from the rental store. There was a mixture from romance (she didn't think Becker and Connor would want to watch that, but she and Abby could watch it another time) to sci-fi or horror movies. She was sure they'd be able to find one they all wanted to watch, so she wasn't too worried.

And finally, they could play soft music and sit around and chat until the early hours, if they felt up to it. A lovely romantic evening!

**~~oOOo~~**

A short while later, Connor woke still feeling like he'd gone ten rounds with a heavyweight boxer, but better than he'd felt in days. "Abby!" he called, "Can you just help me to get into the shower. I'd like to freshen up before the double date tonight! Can't have my date thinking I'm unwashed!"

"Oh no, we can't have that! You know what…I think I need a shower too!" As Connor's eyes grew rounder, she threw off her t-shirt and jeans, and stepped into the shower with him dressed in her underwear.

"Abby…" he moaned, as he couldn't take his eyes off her. Her white undies had turned see- through once they'd got saturated with the shower water, leaving nothing to the imagination. "Abby, I…" he began, but whatever he was about to say was cut off when Abby wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her, and grazing her lips against his. He put his arms around her waist, and held her tightly, pushing his tongue through the part in her lips. Their breathing grew faster as he nibbled her lips gently. He suddenly pulled back from their kiss to look at her, and to caress her face.

"I love you, Connor Temple!" she said softly. Then she once again moved closer to him- it was time to prove to her fiancé just how much she actually meant those words…

**~~oOOo~~**

Connor and Abby joined Jess in the living room, where Jess was anxiously awaiting Becker. "He's five minutes late!" she cried. "You don't think he's been called out to an anomaly, do you? Or…or that he's changed his mind! Oh, Abby- what if he just got carried away by the danger of it all and…"

The doorbell rang out cutting off Jess' words, and sending her into a panic. She quickly plumped up the cushions, and ran to the mirror to check her hair and her lipstick, to Connor's despairing roll of his eyes and Abby's amusement.

"Don't you think you should let Becker in…or do you want me to…" Abby began, but Jess squealed and immediately went to the door, where she took a deep breath, trying to hide the panic she was feeling and finally opened it. Becker was standing with his back to the door, but turned when he heard it open. He held a large posy of brightly coloured flowers and offered them to Jess, kissing her on the cheek in greeting.

"You look lovely!" he said admiringly. "Sorry I'm a bit late, but I hit every red light on the way!"

"Oh!" Jess said innocently. "Are you late, I hadn't noticed?" She turned and caught Abby's raised eyebrows at Jess' words, and hurriedly started chatting to cover her little white lie- she didn't want Becker to know she'd been waiting for him for the past ten minutes!

Becker nodded to Abby and Connor, who'd settled down on one of the couches together, arms around each other. They could hardly keep their eyes and hands off of the other, and Becker and Jess shared a smile as they both remembered what the couple had been through and were happy that the outcome had been as successful as it had. Jess brought them all a drink and she and Becker sat down on the other couch, sitting a little self-consciously with a small space between them.

"Er, mate…" Connor began, "I haven't had a chance to say..er…you know- thanks! For...saving my life! If you hadn't got the antidote…"

"It's fine, Connor. That's my job- keeping you lot alive. Besides, if you'd died, I'd never have got a chance to finally have this double date!"

"Well, thanks anyway. I owe you one!"

"Me too!" Abby added, tears springing to her eyes.

"Let's have a toast!" Jess said. "To double dates!"

"Double dates!" they all laughed, raising their glasses.

"The food should be here soon, Connor felt he could manage some pizza, if that's OK Becker?" Jess asked. When he nodded, she leapt up and went to put on some romantic music. She was determined to enjoy this evening.

As the gentle sounds of the music washed over them, Connor pulled Abby to him and they began to kiss. Becker turned to Jess and they smiled. They suddenly became serious as their eyes locked and they looked deep into each other's eyes. Jess felt the butterflies playing in her stomach, as was their habit whenever this man came near her. He gently kissed her lips and chills ran down her spine.

"Jess, tell me about yourself. I want to know everything! How many brothers and sisters…animals you like…your hopes and dreams… everything!"

"I can't tell you everything in one night!"

"No, that's OK…we have the rest of our lives to find out about each other! "

"That sounds wonderful, but right now…just kiss me, please!"

Becker's face lit up with a big grin and he pulled her to him and captured her lips with his own once more. Jess felt she was floating on air. The food came all too soon but Becker could hardly bear to drag his mouth away from hers. The two couples ate their pizza and laughed and talked together long into the evening. They decided they'd watch a horror movie- the girls because they wanted an excuse to have their men hold them tight while they pretended they were scared, and the men so that they had an excuse to hold the girls tight.

As it turned out, the movie was actually quite scary- with giant rat- like creatures attacking the Earth. Connor said he was freaked out- he hated rats, and it fell to Abby to hold him tight and comfort him instead of the other way around, much to the amusement of the others.

"You squeal like a girl, Temple!" laughed Becker. "Yet I've seen you hold your own with a dinosaur with nothing more than a stick to protect you! You're a strange one!"

As Connor snuggled up against Abby, clutched tightly against her breasts and receiving comforting kisses every now and again, he looked at Becker and winked. Becker nearly burst out laughing at Connor's ploy to gain Abby's sympathy. He wished he'd thought of that! To be snuggled up tightly in Jess's arms would be heaven! He needn't have worried, however, Jess squealed so loudly he thought she'd burst his ear drums, and he had to hug her close to him after all. The movie finished all too soon for them, and they all sat still for a moment in silence as the DVD switched itself off, they were too comfortable to move.

Finally, Becker extricated himself from Jess, feeling the loss of her the moment he stood up, and took the DVD out of the player. Jess also sprang up, and pushed the couch back against the wall, lowered the lights, and put some more soft music on.

She held her hand out to Becker, silently asking him for a dance, and he happily drew her into his arms where they swayed in unison to the music. Connor and Abby also got up, and pushed their couch back, then joined the other couple on the dance floor. Jess had lived with Connor and Abby long enough not to feel embarrassed when they moved so close together that their bodies were flat against each other, and kissed so passionately that there was no doubt how much in love they were.

Becker had only seen little displays of affection from them, especially when one or the other had got hurt in the field, and he had seen them kiss before, but not like this! He felt slightly awkward…his relationship with Jess was brand new and although he'd love to kiss her so passionately, he didn't want to frighten her off or come across too full on. He pulled her closer instead and as they danced, he nuzzled the top of her head as she rested it against his chest.

"Er…guys!" Connor said. "We're going to call it a night, if that's OK with you. Don't want to break up the party but I'm very tired...not quite recovered yet, you know!" Connor looked at Abby as he spoke, and there was no doubt in Becker's mind that sleeping was the last thing on Connor's mind!

"That's fine, Connor." Becker smirked "Maybe I should be off anyway…" Jess looked distraught. She didn't want him to leave, she felt happy and safe here in his arms, and wanted to stay like that forever!

"No, it's OK, Becker- we don't want to break up the party. You two carry on dancing…you won't disturb us!" Abby said as she and Connor rushed off to their room, where the sounds of giggling and a lot of 'shushhing' reached their ears.

Jess and Becker stood awkwardly near the door. "It's OK if you want to go, Becker." Jess said quietly.

"Actually, I don't!" he replied. "What I really want is…this…" and with that he spun her round and slammed her against the door, passionately capturing her soft mouth with his. Jess pulled away, looked at him for a moment, and then took his hand and pulled him with her to her room. He looked at her carefully, his voice gruff with passion. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Oh yes!" she whispered as she closed the door behind them.

Becker's tongue explored her mouth thoroughly. She pulled from his kiss and moved her lips to his neck, kissing him. His fingers grabbed the bottom of her t-shirt, gently pushing it up, whilst she undid the top button on his shirt. He suddenly ripped his shirt off and her fingers immediately went to his chest, tracing his muscles down to his stomach. She ran her hands down his back, causing him to pause slightly with a groan. Their kisses became more urgent as he swept her up and placed her on the bed. He paused once more, tentatively.

"It's OK, Becker…I want this…I want you…"

"Oh my God, Jess- I love double dating!" Becker said as his passion finally overcame him and he and Jess joined together at last in the intimacy that a young couple in love share…..

THE END

_There you have it! A successful double date at last! I'd like to thank all those who took the time to read my story, and those who left a review- it was very much appreciated! Thanks also for all the alerts and follows!_

_It's been fun!_

_I hope we meet again with the sequel, which I am writing as we speak as well as a fun interim fic which I may post if it's good enough!_


End file.
